A Demon Should Act Like A Demon
by Ericedwyn
Summary: Together, Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru destroy Naraku. While Kagome is purifying the tainted Shikon no Tama, Kikyou, engulfed by hatred, kills Kagome. Inuyasha makes a wish on the Shikon no Tama for Kagome to live. Sess/Kag with I/K & M/S in early chapters.
1. Prologue

A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: In the manga, Kikyou died before the battle with Naraku. In my story, however, she didn't die.  
  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
Prologue  
  
Silver-blue light swirled around the Miko as she clutched the darkened Shikon no Tama in both hands. Her faithful companions, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gazed entranced at the power they did not know she possessed. She looked like a goddess with her eyes closed and bowed head with her hair billowing around her. So distracted were they that they did not see the arrow heading straight at Kagome.  
  
With a sickening thud, the arrow embedded itself through Kagome's heart. Her concentration faltered and the silver-blue swirls around her began to disperse and dissipate. She fell backwards to the ground, still clutching the Shikon no Tama in her hands, eyes closed. Shippou screamed and raced over to her side. He patted her stomach frantically with his little hands yelling "kagome-okaasan" over and over again.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha howled from where he stood and left his brother to finish Naraku, to kneel before the fallen Miko. He slapped the kitsune youkai off of Kagome, as he clutched her to him. He shot a horrified look towards the undead Miko he once loved. "Kikyou. why? WHY?!?"  
  
"I cannot rest until she's dead. Now you are completely mine! You will fulfill your promise to me." Kikyou snarled and began to approach him.  
  
Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the ground. He steeled his countenance and his heart, as he readied his claws. 'Kikyou, you will pay!' Overcome with anger and with tears freely gliding down his face, he began to stand, but a gentle hand halted him. He blinked through the tears and glanced down at Kagome. Immediately, he felt his anger ebb away as the peace and love she radiated consumed him. Gently, he ran the back of his fingers over her right cheek. "Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled weakly, her dark-blue eyes misty. "The Shikon no Tama." She held out the jewel to him, and the Hanyou covered her hand with his larger one. "is now yours. I trust you and believe in you, Inuyasha. Please be happy! Sayo." Kagome takes one last breath, and exhaled, ".nara," before slumping into the hanyou's arms.  
  
"Okaasan!" The kitsune screamed and broke down in tears. Sango scooped him up and clutched the child Youkai to her chest. She bit her lower lip in a failed effort to fight back the tears trying to escape. She turned towards Miroku, and burrowed her face on his shoulder. unable to look at the scene before her. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and the kitsune, as he too broke down.  
  
"KAGOME! No! You can't leave me! You can't!" Inuyasha yelled at the dead woman-child in his arms, as if commanding her to come back. "Kagome."  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome's hand and felt the round shape of the jewel. "You will live." He whispered through her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. "I wish for you to live!" As Inuyasha made his wish, he imagined how his wish was to take shape. He closed his eyes as a bright blue light surrounded him and Kagome. He removed his sheathed sword and placed it in her hands. He gazed down at Kagome for a short moment before covering her lips with his. Then he cried out in pain as he felt himself being torn in two and then yanked forcefully from his love. When the light disappeared, Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground a few feet away from his beloved Miko... no longer hanyou, but a ningen. His human body, covered from the wounds from his fight with Naraku, now also sported an arrow wound to his heart. The Shikon no Tama gone.  
  
He heard footsteps and felt his upper half being raised. "Inuyasha..." He opened his eyes and purple orbs met his older brother's amber ones. "What have you done?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and shook his head mentally. Did he detect concern from his brother? "Sesshoumaru. I've fulfilled one promise. I have to fulfill Kikyou's too. Take care of Kagome for me. Protect her for me. She is demon now and will need your help." He coughed, blood seeping from his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise and glanced at his brother's wench, now surrounded by her companions. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes again, and conceded without question. "Hai, Brother."  
  
"One more thing," he groaned in pain, "tetsusaiga is now hers. Teach her now to use it to protect herself."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Inuyasha. I." The older brother began. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to die for his undead Miko, but he suddenly felt guilty that he was unable to keep his promise to their father that he would watch over his little brother. Suddenly, without knowledge of how it happened, his hatred for his brother was replaced with grief. "The tenseiga. I will revive you."  
  
"No. I will keep my promise. I will go with Kikyou to hell. And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry for being a pain in your ass, Oniisan." Inuyasha chuckled. spewing more blood from his mouth as he coughed again. "Oi, Kikyou!" He called out to Kikyou, who had taken a spot away from the others, as he struggled out of his brother's hold. "I'm ready."  
  
Sesshoumaru let his arm fall and resignedly took a few steps backward. Kikyou took his place and wrapped Inuyasha in her arms. A moment later, the ground started to shake and crack around them. He watched, his face without expression, as his brother and Kikyou were swallowed by the earth. Hollow, he walked towards Kagome and her friends.  
  
Miroku and Sango made to block his way, and Miroku spoke his concern. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what will you do with Kagome-sama?"  
  
"I will keep my promise to my dead brother, Housi. You need not worry about my intentions." Sesshoumaru responded with a stoic face.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and led her away. "But Housi-sama." She began to say, but he placed a finger to her lips. "It's for the best, Sango. Kagome-sama needs him now." He again wrapped his arms around Sango to both comfort her and himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached Kagome, and bent down on one knee beside her. He brushed her blue-black hair away from her ivory face, and cradled her face in his hand. 'She looks so beautiful, so at peace as she rests.' He brushed the padding of his thumb gently over the blue smudging on her forehead that will soon become the mark of the blue moon and traced the two purple smudging on her cheek with his claws. He decided not to check her wrists for the other stripes for he deduced they will appear also in time. He swept his eyes over her body and noticed that Kagome bore the same wounds as his brother. 'It is as if they shared each other's wounds to decrease their fatality,' the demon lord thought in surprise. With his tail and arm, he gathered the unconscious Miko-demon and the sword to him, and prepared to make his journey home.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" The kitsune yelped after him as he dragged himself and Kagome's overstuff bag, towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but yanked both bag and kitsune off the ground, before making their ascent to the skies. Without a backward glace at Sango and Miroku, he sped away with his new burden. Shippou waved at Sango and Miroku until they disappeared from his sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glossary  
  
Aniue - Older brother  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Ningen - Human  
  
Okaasan - Mother  
  
Oniisan - Older Brother  
  
Youkai - Demon 


	2. Rude Awakening

A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: The responses to the reviews are at the end. Thank you for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. BTW, text in '___' are thought expressions. :) _^,,^_  
  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
Chapter One: Rude Awakening  
  
~* At the Gates In-Between *~  
  
"Welcome Travelers. I hope your stay in the Land of the Living was pleasant."  
  
The two newcomers. a young woman in miko garb glared at the speaker in annoyance. Beside her, a young man with dog ears had sad, downcast eyes. The Kidoban, dressed in white formal kimono, suddenly frowned at their expressions. "That bad, huh? Oh well, maybe next time will be better." The wizened man said cheerfully, not letting the negative energy from the two affect him.  
  
"Is this not hell?" Kikyou glanced around warily. "We are supposed to be in hell." Kikyou's spine stiffened several more degrees that she looked like she was going to break.  
  
"My, my. aren't you anxious." The Kidoban cleared his throat before flipping a page of a large book in front of him. "Let see." He looked up from the page to gaze deeply into the dead Miko's brown eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid, you missed hell by this much." He placed his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "I hope you are not too disappointed."  
  
"Then, where am I supposed to go?" A frown marred the otherwise stoic face.  
  
"I was getting to that before you interrupted." The Gatekeeper said a little testily. He diverted his attention to the Hanyou. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid your wish on the Shikon no Tama caused more imbalance on the soul of a certain young woman named Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's name and shot a questioning look at his host. "What about, Kagome?" Kikyou turned to glare at him.  
  
"Well, it would have been a lot easier if Kagome had stayed dead so that we could have rejoined her soul with the part that is still in Kikyou. Ah, before I forget. Kindly release the other souls you still carry, Kikyou. A couple of them have been trying to reincarnate, but were tra. er, um. unable." The wizened man chose not to look at directly, but saw wisps of white begin to escape the woman of clay, earth, and bones from his periphery. "Many thanks."  
  
"Now, because of the numerous disruptions on the Kagome soul, Kami-sama felt it would be best to hold the "hate" part of the soul here until the remainder of the soul comes back to us."  
  
"What do you mean? But that can take decades!" Kikyou shrieked.  
  
"Actually, it is more like several centuries." The Gatekeeper murmured under his breath.  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Were you not paying attention down there, Kikyou?" The Gatekeeper sighed but turned to smile ruefully at Inuyasha. "Do you want to tell her what you wished or shall I, young man?"  
  
The deep blush crept up Inuyasha's face. "I. um, wished Kagome to live and be a youkai." The words sounded as if they were strangled from his throat.  
  
The shock on Kikyou's face was blinding. Her mouth tried to form the words of rebuke, but they would not spill from her lips.  
  
Not one to turn his back on any opportunity, the Kidoban circled his stand and grabbed Kikyou's elbow. "Now, my dear, come along." He steered her through the gates and through the middle door as quickly as his feet could take him. "This is the waiting room. Please make yourself at home." He shut the door behind him, ignoring the muffled sounds coming from the other side.  
  
"Now you, young man..." The Gatekeeper began, before placing a hand on the Hanyou's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "Because your wish was made unselfishly, you have been given a chance to redeem yourself so that your soul can move on."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You must help Kagome come to terms with your wish."  
  
"But how do I do that?" Inuyasha's eyebrows knitted together at the middle.  
  
"Not my department, but here comes Juuki to help you with that. Good luck!" He patted the Hanyou's shoulder once before returning to his post.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the Gatekeeper and his eyebrows rose in surprise as the old man in the white kimono changed to a young man with longish hair wearing beads, a tie-dye shirt, and flared bottom pants. He heard him say "Hey there, man. How was the trip?" to someone similarly attired.  
  
He took a step forward as he turned his head and ran smacked into something warm and solid. "Greetings, I am Juuki. I will be your guide." Inuyasha looked up into the face of a tall kitsune youkai in humanoid form who bore a deep resemblance to a young friend he left behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's fortress *~  
  
Kagome sat up suddenly from the futon, gasped from the wracking pain from her wounds, and fell back down none to gently. "I must be in hell! It hurts!" She groaned through pursed lips. She took a deep breath and tried to exhale through the shearing waves of pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder anchoring her to the bed.  
  
"Baka! Do not move or your wounds will re-open." She heard a thundering growl over her and opened her eyes wide. They grew wider still as the amber-colored ones of Sesshoumaru stared back.  
  
"KYAAA! I am in hell!" She began to struggle beneath his arm to escape, until she spotted Shippou helping the demon lord. "Shippou-chan?!?"  
  
"Kagome. Okaasan. He's right. Don't move. Please." He said frantically, looking straight into her eyes, begging. "It's okay! You're safe! Really!"  
  
He must have convinced her for the injured woman stopped struggling immediately. She closed her eyes again, and tried to get her racing heartbeat back to normal. When the pain subsided to minute stinging sensations, she re-opened her eyes and looked at the worried face of Shippou and a frowning one of Sesshoumaru. "Where am I and why am I alive?"  
  
"My fortress. Inuyasha wished it on your damned jewel," came the curt reply.  
  
"I was dead." She said dumbly and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hai, and now you are not." She snapped her eyes towards the demon lord, and from the barest of moments, she thought she saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards. She brushed it aside thinking she must have imagined it. 'Maybe I'm feverish too.'  
  
"Shippou, fetch more bandages."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll be right back, Kagome-okaasan." The kitsune scurried off the bed, but not before giving her a peck on her cheek. Kagome smiled weakly after him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between the two with a slight interest before sliding Kagome's yukata open.  
  
She gasped and covered her breasts with her arms. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Woman! What do you think I am doing? Seducing you?" He roared. "You have opened yet another wound through your foolish struggling." Sesshoumaru ran his claw over the bandages on her stomach and pulled them off. He examined the wound gently, before wiping the excess blood with the used bandages.  
  
Kagome watched him warily, and was taken aback by the gentleness of his ministrations. "Here you go, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou said breathlessly as he jumped on the bed and offered the strips of linen to him. When the demon lord took one and placed one end over her wound, the kitsune placed his hand on it to keep it in place before the first loop.  
  
"Very good, Shippou." The demon lord acknowledged quietly, before wrapping the bandages around Kagome's wound with his only hand. When he completed his task, he pulled the front of the yukata closed from under her arms and tied the sash. He glared at her as he pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"You, rest." Then shifted his attention to Shippou. "And you, make sure she does." With one last daggered look at his patient, he strode out of her bedchamber.  
  
It wasn't long before sleep claimed her again, and she welcomed it gladly. faintly feeling the kitsune snuggle up to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* Somewhere in the Realm of In-Between *~  
  
"So. I can visit Kagome in her dreams when this pearl turns blue."  
  
"Hai, and only when it turns blue. That is when she will be more receptive to a visit. Visiting through dreams is the least intrusive way to communicate with the living." Juuki explained.  
  
"There is something nagging me for a while now." The Hanyou began.  
  
"Eh?" One of the kitsune's eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"You know, you look like my friend, Shippou." His face scrunched up as if in deep thought.  
  
Juuki looked down at the Hanyou who bore an expression on his face as if he was in very much pain. "Hai. I was his Otousan. I am waiting here until he is grown and mated, so I can return to him as his son."  
  
"The Kidoban said after I redeem myself, I can reincarnate again." Inuyasha said quietly after a long pause.  
  
"Hai. I think your soul has a lot more to learn. Kagome's soul is a very mature one. You will need to catch up to her to be together with her again in the way that you hope." Juuki smiled at the Hanyou whose face brightened at his words. He looked at the pearl in Inuyasha's hand which just took on a bluish hue. "Why don't you go for a visit?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* In Kagome's dream *~  
  
"Kagome." came a whisper somewhere close by.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered and looked around. All she could see was blue light everywhere. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right behind you, Wench!" Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her from behind.  
  
She laughed and turned in his arms, and hugged him back. "Then it was just a dream. I am dead, right? But then. that means you are too?" She felt very much confused and searched the Hanyou's face for answers. He looked so young and carefree. And his smile held no burden. She reached up to place a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Iie, Kagome. It is not a dream. You are alive. I just came to visit you to make sure you are okay."  
  
"Oh." She frowned sadly at him.  
  
He buried his face on her blue-black tresses and inhaled her sweet scent. "I had to. I thought it was the right thing to do at that time. I did it out of love for you. Please forgive me if I hurt you instead. I seem to have made it a habit between us."  
  
She sighed, but tightened her hold. "How about your decision to die? Was it right for you?"  
  
"I did it to fulfill a promise, Kagome." He hesitated. "Remember I love you and I will always love you."  
  
She felt her heart overflow with both joy and sadness. Tears welt up in her eyes. "And I will always love you."  
  
Silence crashed loudly for several moments as they held each other. "I have to go, Kagome. I will try to visit you again soon." He smiled sadly as he let her go and began to walk away. "Besides, Kagome, being a demon is not so bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's fortress *~  
  
"NANI?!?" Kagome woke up with a start, and sat up on the futon once more at the dismay of her little caretaker who fell unceremoniously onto the floor. "You made me a WHAT?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (If I am using the Japanese terms wrong, please let me know. I'm already butchering up English. I don't want to butcher up Japanese too. Arigatou! _^,,^_ )  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Baka - Fool; Stupid; Idiot  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Iie - No  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Kidoban - Gatekeeper  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Nani - What  
  
Okaasan - Mother  
  
Otousan - Father  
  
Youkai - Demon  
  
Yukata - A thin kimono; can be called a bathrobe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou, Reviewers! I really appreciate your input. _^,,^_  
  
Inu bullet: It wasn't me, I swear it! Inuyasha did it! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Inuyasha still needs to redeem himself after all, so he will be doing some more cameos.  
  
Miss_Marily69: Arigatou for the rating and for your support. I love the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, but I wanted to explore the Sess/Kagome one in this story. I just think they are hot together.  
  
Karete-chan: Arigatou, and I will! ::giggles:: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. 


	3. Kaede Learns About Inuyasha's Wish

A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: I've included a glossary at the end of the story for the Japanese terms I have used. Also, my responses to the reviews are at the end. Thank you for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. BTW, text in '___' are thought expressions. :) _^,,^_  
  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
Chapter Two: Kaede Learns About Inuyasha's wish  
~* At Kaede's Hut *~  
  
It took Sango and Miroku two days and two nights to return to Kaede's village on Kirara. All three were weary from battle, travel, and the emotional onslaughts from recent events. Kohaku was dead. Inuyasha left for hell with Kikyou. Kagome died, was revived, and is now no longer human. Kaede, wise and perceptive, treated their wounds, fed them, and bade them sleep as soon as they arrived.  
  
The following day, as Kaede passed them each a bowl of hearty stew, she said not a word. She chose to wait patiently until they were willing to unload the sorrow she perceived they carried in their hearts.  
  
Miroku, after a few small bites, placed his bowl and chopsticks on the ground. But the most eloquent speaker of the traveling party found the words hard to find.  
  
After a few minutes, he spoke of the last adventures of the group. He began with Kouga and his two shards, and how Inuyasha had found him nearly at death's door. After Kagome had treated his wounds, his clanmates had taken their prince back to their den to recoup from the damages he received from Naraku's extraction.  
  
He spoke solemnly of how the group had found Kohaku's lifeless body and of his burial two days before they met with Naraku. Sango wept silently beside him whilst Kirara tried vainly to console her with her mews.  
  
He recounted the group running into the Lords of the Western Lands, and how he had joined their party for the last bout. "It was amazing, Kaede-sama. After all the displays of sibling rivalry and bloody battles I've seen between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama. that day, those two were like true brothers, working together, without the burden of hate."  
  
He continued his story from when they finally encountered Naraku. Inuyasha had used his red tetsusiaga to destroy Naraku's barrier, and both brothers had rushed him, while the rest of the group battled his youkai army. Kagome had broken Kanna's mirror, and pierced the detachment with an arrow, while Kagura, the wind dancer, escaped saying she just wanted to be free.  
  
He reported that Inuyasha's first bakryuuha weakened the enemy enough to let go of the completed, yet evil drenched Shikon no Tama. Kagome had scooped it up immediately and while the two dog-demon brothers continued to attack Naraku, Kagome began its purification.  
  
He blinked the tears that had begun to blur his vision, before continuing to speak. "Kaede-sama, she was so beautiful. I did not know just how much power Kagome-sama carried until I watched her cleanse the jewel. She glowed with purity that came from her heart and soul."  
  
"Then your dead sister killed her with an arrow, Kaede-sama." Sango said with sorrow and hate lacing her words. "A dishonorable act. shot her through the heart, while she couldn't defend herself."  
  
Kaede clutched her chest and bowed her head. She had been afraid of something like this when the trio had returned without Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou. "Kami-sama. The poor child. she was a good daughter." She sobbed.  
  
"She died, Kaede-sama, but Inuyasha had used the purified jewel to revive her, before he left with Kikyou-sama for hell." Miroku added shortly.  
  
"So she is alive! But Inuyasha and my sister are gone." The old Miko murmured quietly, tears trailing down her face. "But why is Kagome not with you and where is Shippou?"  
  
"Kagome-chan is with Sesshoumaru-sama, Kaede-sama. Inu. Inuyasha." Sango began to say, but the Taijiya couldn't continue. She felt sickened by the fact that her best friend, the little sister she never had but always wanted, had been turned into the very thing she was trained all her life to kill. She looked to the monk to explain.  
  
"Inuyasha's wish turned Kagome-sama into a youkai, Kaede-sama. Shippou went with her and the youkai Lord."  
  
"The poor innocent child. How will you deal with this?" Kaede prayed that Kagome will be alright.  
  
"I hope Kagome-chan will be okay." Sango whispered hoarsely, breaking the silence. "I hope she is still our Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Glossary: (If I am using the Japanese terms wrong, please let me know. I'm already butchering up English. I don't want to butcher up Japanese too. Arigatou! _^,,^_ )  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Bakryuuha - Tetsusiaga's ultimate attack.  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
  
Tetsusiaga - A guardian sword Inuyasha inherited made from his father's fang.  
  
Youkai - Demon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Responses to Review(s): Arigatou! I really appreciate your input. _^,,^_  
  
flare: ARIGATOU!! I hope you liked my last two chapters. I've worked out the outline of chapter three and will send that one soon!  
  
Miara: Oh wow, this is cool! I wrote my very first review on your story "Pushing Me Away!" I loved your story. It was so full of surprises. Thank you for reviewing my fan fic. Yup, our favorite Hanyou does have a lot of explaining to do. Hope you like my next extension!  
  
Tenshineko: ::grins hugely:: I'll do my best to get Kagome to pin him down and reveal more about the wish soon. HintHint: In the next chapter, our favorite heroine will be dealing about what she just found out from Inuyasha. I won't say anything about Sesshoumaru's soul maturity right now, but I already worked out when Inuyasha will reincarnate! So stay tuned!! Thanks for your review! 


	4. The Lady Demon in a Blue Kimono

A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: I am still pondering Inuyasha's next dream visit, so I'm posting this first. A glossary for Japanese terms is included, and my responses to reviews follow the glossary. BTW, text in '___' are thought expressions. _^,,^_ REVISED 02/20/03.  
Chapter Three: The Lady Demon in a Blue Kimono  
~* At Sesshoumaru's fortress *~  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of a soft rap and the sliding of her bedroom door. An elderly woman in a brown kimono, who looked about Kaede's age, entered the room sporting a warm smile.  
  
The woman bowed low before sliding the door closed behind her. She made her way to the side of the bed closest to where Kagome perched. "Ohayou, my Lady. My name is Tsumi. I hope I did not disturb your rest."  
  
Kagome smiled as she got out of bed, careful not to wake the kitsune cub. She watched as Shippou curled tighter into a ball at the loss of her warmth.  
  
Although the Miko sensed that the newcomer was a hanyou, the woman's gentleness and warmth was comforting, and at first glance, she knew that they would be fast friends. "Iie, Tsumi-san. It is very nice to meet you. Onegai. call me Kagome." She reached out a hand to the elderly woman in greeting.  
  
Tsumi beamed, her gray eyes dancing, as she grabbed the younger woman's hand in both of hers. "My Lady, I hope you will not think me rude if I do not. It is just my way." Tsumi smiled wider. "I have come to ask if you would like to bathe."  
  
"Hai!" The Miko proclaimed excitedly. "I would love a bath. It must have been days since I've had one." Pink tinged Kagome's cheeks.  
  
Tsumi nodded, crossed the room again, and opened the door to a troop of servants carrying large jugs of water. They disappeared through the door of the adjoining room. When the servants returned and departed from the bedroom, Tsumi slid the door close after them, and then gestured for Kagome to follow her.  
  
Kagome trailed behind Tsumi. When she crossed the threshold to the next room, she was assaulted by the refreshing scent of lavender flowers. She gazed hungrily at the steaming water of the small circular furo that dominated the room. 'Oh, it's soooo inviting! I can't wait!' But Tsumi didn't stop in front of the furo, but walked around it to a stall at the corner of the room. Inside, a tall jug of warm water sat on the floor with a small hand pail hanging from its mouth. A small bucket with greenish liquid and floating lavender flowers sat on a shelf by the jug. Beside it was a small pot with purplish substance. The floor of the stall had what appeared to be a small drain.  
  
"You may wash here first, My Lady." She touched the little pot with the purplish substance. "This is a body salve you can use to cleanse. It is made from lavender flowers and other herbs." She touched the bucket with the greenish liquid next. "This is a rinse for your hair. It is made from the extracts of young leaves of green tea, chamomile flowers, and lavender flowers. Please leave it on your hair for a few minutes before rinsing it fully." Tsumi instructed as she moved to stand behind Kagome. She waited for Kagome to untie the sash that held her yukata closed, and helped the younger one slip out of the garment. Kagome blushed at her state of undress, but went inside the stall.  
  
Tsumi folded the yukata over her arm. She walked around the furo to the other side where a bench carried towels and a white yukata robe. She grabbed the basket of dried lavender flowers from the bench and sprinkled two handfuls into the steaming water of the furo. Afterwards, Tsumi rounded towards the door that leads to the young lady's bedroom. "I leave now, My Lady, so you may enjoy your bath." She bowed and closed the door in front of her. After a moment, Kagome heard the sound of her bedroom door slide open and then close.  
  
'Wow, Sesshoumaru must be really well off.' Kagome let her thoughts drift before placing a slightly clawed finger into the purplish concoction. She retracted her finger suddenly when she glimpsed her claw, and brought her hands up to examine them. She stared at them curiously.  
  
Last night, after abruptly waking from her dream, she had immediately checked her fingers for claws. She had played with her "claws" noting only a small difference from what she remembered her human nails had looked. Compared to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's claws, hers were quite blunt and short. She had wondered if they were just retracted or if she is still changing.  
  
After apologizing profusely to Shippou and after he had fallen back to his slumber, Kagome had opened her yukata to examine her wounds under the bandages. She had spent an undetermined time caressing the slightly puckered skin over her heart, then at the nearly healed stomach gash that Sesshoumaru had cleaned and re-bandaged a few hours before.  
  
In the stall, Kagome attempted to remove the bandages on her torso using her "claws." She struggled a little bit with them. But once they were discarded, she looked down at her torso and was amazed at the effect of her new factor of healing. Aside from some redness and slight bruising, her skin was almost flawless.  
  
The two purple stripes on her lower arms just an inch shy from her wrists caught her eyes. She remembered them being a lot fainter a few hours ago, but they have become more prominent especially in the richness in color.  
  
Kagome ran the tip of her tongue over her canines and noted that they have grown since last night too. She noticed the sharpness, and decided to stop exploring her mouth before she punctured herself.  
  
She dipped a finger into the purplish concoction again and brought it to her nose. She sniffed it and enjoyed the delicate scent. She doused herself with warm water from the jug until her hair and skin were soaked before applying the salve-like substance over her skin and dark hair. The Miko wondered why she didn't have silver-white hair like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. When her fingers reached her ears, she traced a finger to check if they were pointed. It did not surprise her when she found them to be so.  
  
She took more of the mixture into her hands and began to apply it over her face. She wondered what markings she had. Were they the same as Sesshoumaru's? She had tried to find out last night, but failed to find a mirror in her bedchamber. She looked around the small furo room and found none there either.  
  
She continued washing until all of the mixture had been removed. Then she slowly poured the hair rinse on her dark tresses. She leaned on the wall of the stall as she waited for a few minutes before rinsing her hair with water thoroughly.  
  
Once her cleansing ritual was complete, Kagome stepped out of the stall and lowered herself into the steaming water of the furo and sighed happily. 'This is sooo nice.' Then she tensed suddenly. 'Tail! Am I going to grow a tail?' She fidgeted nervously in the water at the thought of it, but the soft rapping on the door pulled her attention away from dwelling more on it.  
  
Tsumi slid the door open, crossed the threshold, bowed, and slid the door shut. "Does My Lady need more time with her bath?" She asked gently. Kagome shook her head "no" and began to climb out of the furo.  
  
Tsumi held out a large towel for her to step into, and she wrapped it around her body. The other she took to dry her hair. Once dried and ready, she slipped into the crisp yukata.  
  
The servant indicated for Kagome to sit on the bench, and after doing so, Tsumi began to brush her hair. Kagome marveled at the result of the hair rinse she had used. It had acted like a conditioner. The bristle of the brush nary encountered a single tangle.  
  
Once her hair had been brushed, Kagome followed Tsumi into her bedchamber. She watched as the older woman opened the armoire that stood against the wall by the door to the furo.  
  
The armoire was almost half filled with furisode-sleeved kimonos and yukatas, each intricately decorated with a different floral design. The garments, she noticed were either of blue or deep purple in color.  
  
"Tsumi-san. Where are my old clothes?"  
  
"I am afraid your old 'kimono' was ruined beyond repair, My Lady. The Lord had them thrown away." The elderly lady responded quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Would you care to select a kimono to wear today, My Lady?" Tsumi prompted with a smile.  
  
Kagome nodded, returned the smile, before picking a dark blue kimono with a spray of cherry blossoms that began on the right shoulder and ended at the very bottom of its furisode sleeve. She chose a solid colored obi of a darker shade to go with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (If I am using the Japanese terms wrong, please let me know. I'm already butchering up English. I don't want to butcher up Japanese too. Arigatou! _^,,^_ )  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Furisode - Young, unmarried Japanese women wear this type of kimono with long flowing sleeves that reach almost to the ankles.  
  
Furo - bath  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Iie - No  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Tsumi - The name I gave to Kagome's hanyou servant. It is the Japanese name for the Japanese Lesser Sparrowhawk.  
  
Yukata - A thin kimono; A bathrobe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou, Reviewers! I really appreciate your input. _^,,^_  
  
Tenshineko: I am still working on Inuyasha's next visit. The first part of my outline for chapter three ended up being huge so I had to break down the outline to more chapters! So I hope to post the next dream visit soon. Please keep watching for new updates! :)  
  
Nankinmai: Thanks for your review. Hope you liked "The Lady Demon in a Blue Kimono" chapter. 


	5. In the Land of the Living

A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: A glossary for Japanese terms is included, and my responses to reviews follow the glossary. BTW, text in '___' are thought expressions. _^,,^_ Gomen ne: I've read and reread this chapter several times for grammar errors, but it's been about 36 hours since I've slept. I will probably check it again tomorrow.  
Chapter Four: In the Land of the Living.  
~* Somewhere in the Realm of In-Between *~  
  
Juuki lead Inuyasha inside a pyramidal structure. Four columns stood tall at each corner. "This is the Temple of Time, Inuyasha. You can view all the lives you have lived before to review the lessons you have learned, or study the lessons you need to learn in your future reincarnations. When you have been given leave to reincarnate again, this is the place you need to go to choose your next life."  
  
Juuki stopped in front of a liquidy wall directly across the front door. "This is called the Window of Time and Place. With intent, you can view your previous lives or view the lives of those in the Living World. "For example, let us check how Kagome is faring today."  
  
The liquidy wall stilled before an image of Kagome materialized. Inuyasha and his guide watched as Kagome erected a small shrine at the foot of a large tree. She staked a thin plank of wood with the characters of Inuyasha's name at the right of the shrine, and then placed an offering plate containing a starfruit in front of it.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha. Kagome built a shrine for you. What a thoughtful girl." Juuki smiled approvingly. "My Shippou is fortunate to have her by his side."  
  
"Yeah, she always did things like that. Made her happy or something." The Hanyou grinned, his fangs peeking. "Maybe she's accepting the whole demon thing."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* On the grounds of Sesshoumaru's fortress, early afternoon *~  
  
Kagome wiped away the speck of dust that made its way on the offering plate. She looked up to check on Shippou and Rin, playing tag at a clearing about 15 feet away, and smiled at the sound of childish squeals and laughter. 'What I would give to be so carefree right now.' She failed to notice or feel Sesshoumaru's presence as he lounged on a limb of a nearby tree behind her. He questioned her self-preservation skills.  
  
She shifted to make herself more comfortable in her kneeling position in front of the shrine, and after a few minutes, began her monologue.  
  
"I wish things were different, Inuyasha. I feel a little guilty that I'm alive and you're gone."  
  
"My body is changing a lot and the very idea of being a demon is really scaring me, too." Her eyes fell on her lap and she smoothed the silk material with the palms of her hands. Silence reigned for a few minutes before she continued.  
  
"I really miss Mom, Souta, and Ojiisan. I want to go home, but if I do, I'll probably get stuck in the future, now that the Shikon no Tama is gone. There's. there's no place for a demon in the future, so I can't really go back."  
  
A lone tear escaped and glided down her right cheek, but the young woman made no move to brush it away. "They probably think I'm dead..." She whispered hoarsely as tears began to rain freely. After awhile, she wiped her face with the back of her hands when no more tears could flow. The Miko felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she thought about the pain that her family must being going through..  
  
"You know, Kaede-baa-chan was right about something, Inuyasha." She felt the flame of anger beginning to erupt inside of her. "You are the most stupidest of the baka!"  
  
"You could have just wished me alive without turning me into a demon. I could be home now. Heck, you didn't even have to wish on the jewel. You could have asked your brother to use the tenseiga; maybe he would have revived me."  
  
"The problem with you was that you always acted first, before thinking things through. And sometimes. at the expense of others. This time you really screwed up, Inuyasha. You really screwed up!" Kagome said harshly.  
  
"I wish I could hate you for this, Inuyasha. But I can't. I hope you visit me in my dream soon so I can tell you this to your face. BAKA, INUYASHA. BAka. baka." She stood up and kicked some dirt at the Hanyou's shrine and stalked off towards the direction of the children's laughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru, from his vantage, saw and heard everything she said and did. He followed her through her sorrow, then through her anger. He even managed a smirk when she called his half-brother "the most stupidest of the baka."  
  
'This woman is very strange. She can ride one extreme emotion to the next.' He mentally kicked himself a second after the desire to comfort the woman crept up unbidden.  
  
'I wonder what will happen if her emotion gets the best of her and her demon instincts kick in.' He sighed before leaping from his perch, landing soundlessly on the dried leaf covered ground. 'I better start her training soon.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~* Somewhere in the Realm of In-Between *~  
  
Juuki turned to examine the young man standing beside him. "I believe it would be best if you wait awhile before visiting her again. I would also advise you to choose your words carefully the next time you speak with her."  
  
"Feh! What can she do to dead guy like me?"  
  
Juuki shook his head and whapped the back of Inuyasha's head. 'What an arrogant ignoramus."  
  
"Nani!?! What was that for?" The Hanyou frowned up at Juuki questioningly.  
  
'Oh, Kami-sama! I hope Shippou did not pick up any bad habits from this ruffian.' Juuki groaned inwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* On the grounds of Sesshoumaru's fortress, afternoon *~  
  
Kagome calmed down a bit by the time she reached the clearing where the children were playing. She wrapped her arms around a tree and laid her cheek on the rough surface, as she watched Rin chase the kitsune cub. They reminded her a little of her and Souta. She began to feel balanced as she hugged the tree. feeling her anger absorbed by nature and drained out to the earth.  
  
"Kagome-oneesan!" Rin squealed in delight upon espying her, and ran towards the elder just as quickly as her little legs could take her. Kagome laughed brightly as she bent down to pick up the 6-year old and gave her a bear hug. Shippou followed shortly, and not to be left out, scampered up Kagome's kimono to perch on her shoulder. He hugged the young woman's neck.  
  
"You two always know how to make me feel so special." Kagome chimed cheerfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed just a decibel below shouting and squirmed in Kagome's arms. The Miko set her down and watched as the little girl ran towards her adopted father before wrapping her little arms around his legs. 'There must be something about Sesshoumaru this little girl sees.' She looked up and locked gazes with the Demon Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached her without relinquishing his hold on her eyes. "The kimono brings out your eyes, Kagome." He said softly. Although his face was devoid of any emotion, she saw a glitter of something she couldn't yet identify in his amber eyes.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." She felt a blush creep up from her throat to settle on her cheeks.  
  
"I hope you liked what has arrived thus far. More should arrive within the next few days."  
  
"It's too much, Sesshoumaru-sama." She lost the battle of the gaze as she claimed her eyes back from his hold.  
  
"Not at all. You are now a High Lady of the Western Lands, and must be properly attired as befits your rank and station."  
  
"Just what exactly does that mean?" Kagome asked without looking at him, but he detected the concern in her voice.  
  
"Rin, Shippou. Why don't you two find Jaken and tell him to arrange for dinner to be brought outside since the weather is fair."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," said the human girl and the kit in unison before leaving the adults to talk.  
  
He examined the young lady before him in silence before answering. "It means that you are now part of the family, Kagome." He said softly.  
  
She said nothing, but appeared to be digesting his words, as she looked down at her tatami sandals.  
  
"I think we should begin your training soon. You need to understand and get used to your demonic powers." He waited a few seconds before resuming. His gaze followed the spray of cherry blossoms from her shoulder to her wrist.  
  
"I would also like to teach you how to protect yourself and how to use the tetsusiaga, as Inuyasha requested. Perhaps I can train you to use other weapons as well. It is my hope, one day, that you may be able to help me protect the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth as if to say something, but clamped them shut. She thought about his words before replying. "The things you want me to learn are what you would have taught Inuyasha if things had been different, right?  
  
He considered her words before nodding. He gazed moved towards the mountains in the far distance. He hesitated a little before speaking. "When Father died, many youkai came to challenge me for the Western Lands. Although Father made me promise to watch over my half-brother, I was kept very busy protecting our birthright. When I wasn't at home nursing my wounds, I was out there keeping our legacy intact."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a few steps past her. "I do not want tetsusiaga anymore, but back then, as I was coming into my own power, I really wanted the sword. It would have made things. a lot easier and some lessons less painful."  
  
"One day, Inuyasha left without telling anyone. He had heard about the Shikon no Tama and lusted after it." He turned around to gaze into Kagome's eyes. "I found out from Jaken that my half-brother was sealed by a human Miko while attempting to steal the jewel a few minutes before I battled the Neko Youkai clan. That was 53 years ago."  
  
He closed his eyes and murmured, "That day, I felt very alone. without family."  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Kagome was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face to his chest. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He stared down at the top of her head in surprise. 'She is crying for me?' He couldn't remember being hugged or comforted like this since he was even younger than Shippou. But it felt good, and for once, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to succumb to the feeling that is slowly boiling inside of him. He lowered his head to inhale the sweet scent of lavender on her hair before laying his cheek on the top of her head. 'This woman. Why am I allowing her to affect me like this?'  
  
Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, he felt the need to return it. Before stopping himself, he decided to. "Kagome?" The Demon Lord asked as he lifted his face hesitantly from her hair.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" came the muffled response.  
  
"About your kitsune cub. Would you like to formally adopt him?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He almost jumped when Kagome tightened her hug suddenly. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome all but screamed. She smiled brightly at him. He held his breath at the spectacular display of happiness that shone from her eyes. "You have just made one little kitsune the most happiest youkai in the world!" She squealed in delight.  
  
He took a step backwards to steady himself when she released him so suddenly. Kagome didn't notice as she grabbed his hand and dragged the poor Lord towards the fortress to break the news to Shippou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (If I am using the Japanese terms wrong, please let me know. I'm already butchering up English. I don't want to butcher up Japanese too. Arigatou! _^,,^_ )  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Arigatou gozaimazu - Thank you very much  
  
Baka - Fool; Stupid; Idiot  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Juuki - The name I gave Inuyasha's guide (also Shippou's departed dad) means "treasure or invaluable person"  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Nani - What  
  
Neko - Cat  
  
Oneesan - Sister  
  
Tatami - straw  
  
Tetsusiaga - A guardian sword Inuyasha inherited made from his father's fang.  
  
Tsumi - The name I gave to Kagome's hanyou servant. It is the Japanese name for the Japanese Lesser Sparrowhawk  
  
Youkai - Demon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou, Reviewers! I really appreciate your input. _^,,^_  
  
Tenshineko: There is more to Inuyasha's wish than revealed. The mystery will be unveiled in later chapters. Thank you for your input and support. I really enjoyed it.  
  
Nankinmai: I've rewritten "The Lady Demon in a Blue Kimono." Thank you for catching that bit about Shippou!!  
  
Briar: Thank you for letting me know about Onegai and onegainishimas!! I really appreciate all the help I can get regarding Japanese terms and the way to properly use them. Arigatou!!  
  
HappyKilua: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! ::giggles:: I hope you like this next chapter! 


	6. The Brothers' Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story. Text in '__' are thought expressions. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _^,,^_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Demon Should Act Like a Demon  
  
By Ericedwyn  
  
Chapter Five: The Brothers' Midnight Visit  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~  
  
Sesshoumaru found it hard to sleep and decided that a turn around his property might help him relax; and hopefully, quiet the thoughts that have been plaguing his mind.  
  
The events of the day have proven interesting. He had watched Kagome erect a shrine for his dead brother and kicked dust at it after an emotional outburst. He had found it intriguing the way she could express her feelings so openly and the way whatever emotions she is feeling would manifest on her face.  
  
'Her face.' His lips curl to a small grin. He found the blushes that readily crept up to her face alluring. 'I wonder what else can bring her to blush.'  
  
He had resolved to find out more after the last blush she gave him as she bade her thanks and good night before retiring to bed. She had been very happy with his suggestion to formalize her adoption of the kitsune fox. When she had dragged him inside to look for the children, she had chatted non-stop about how excited and happy she was.  
  
When they finally found Rin and Shippou, she had bleated the good news. Shippou had been delighted and had jumped into her arms to hug her. The cub had cried, out of joy.  
  
He snapped his attention to his surroundings. In the space of half an hour, he was completely taken aback when he found that his feet had taken him to Kagome's wing. He stopped at one of the windows outside the room that she vacated and peeked inside.  
  
She was lying on her side facing the windows with her arms curled around the kitsune cub. Strands of her hair covered part of her face, and he ached to brush them off with his hand. Sesshoumaru sighed beneath his breath at the stray thought. 'I have been having far too much of these uninvited thoughts.' He shook his head in defeat, and then leaned his frame on the window sill as he continued to observe the young woman in her repose. 'What are you doing to me, witch?'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* In Kagome's dream *~  
  
"Um. Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered nervously.  
  
"So you came at last! I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha jumped at edge in her voice and turned around. He started to approach her to give her a hug, but the look on her face stopped him dead on his tracks.  
  
"Oooo, I'm so mad at you right now, Inuyasha. I can't begin to tell you!" She stomped her right foot as the knuckles at her side turned white from being tightly clenched.  
  
"I know. I saw what happened today and heard what you said," came a muted, defeated response from the Hanyou."  
  
"You've been spying on me?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Kind of." The Hanyou had the grace to blush.  
  
"Do you watch me all the time? When I sleep, eat, and even bathe?"  
  
"No, it's not all the time and it's not like that!" His blush grew ruddier as he stepped back. "Look, I'm really sorry. I know I act before I think sometimes." She glowered at him. "Okay, a lot. But really, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you angry like this." He began to take a few steps closer to her.  
  
"Is there anymore to the wish, Inuyasha? Is something else going to happen to me? Because I don't think I can take anymore surprises." She reached up finger the bead and fang rosary around his neck when he was near enough.  
  
He began to say something but thought better of it and lied. "No. that's it."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "If I find out that you're keeping something else from me, I'm going to hit you!"  
  
"Feh. I'm dead, girl. Bite me!" He grinned widely, his fangs peeking from his upper lips.  
  
"Inuyasha. Osuwari!" The Hanyou slammed to dream ground. "Oh, Kami-sama, this is great!" Kagome began to laugh.  
  
"You. You. I can't believe you did that!" He dropped his head to the ground. "I can't believe it works here!" The Hanyou groaned in disgust.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* In Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her call out Inuyasha's name. 'Are you dreaming of him?' He craned his head closer to the opening. A moment later, he heard her utter "Osuwari!" and grinned. "What are you dreaming about, Kagome..?" He whispered in the dark.  
  
(A/N: For those who follow the Anime, do you remember when Inuyasha got jealous of Kouga, and Kagome left for home? Inuyasha visited her while she was sleeping and she was having a dream. She uttered his name then said "Osuwari." ::giggles::)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary:  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Osuwari - The "sit" spell that subdues Inuyasha  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou gozaimazu, Minna-san! I really appreciate you taking the time to give me reviews!  
  
MM.org Reviews:  
  
Anako: You've just made my day, no my week! I hope I can I continue to bring you all my very best.  
  
Dxgirly2: Thank you for your tip. I've started it with this chapter.  
  
Megumi: Thank you for your rating. I appreciate you taking a moment to review!  
  
FF.net Reviews:  
  
Tenshineko: Inuyasha tried to spill the rest of the wish in this chapter. I decided to wait until "something" happens first. Keep reading, I promise I won't disappoint you! ::grin::  
  
Mala: ARIGATOU for taking the time to read my story! After I post this, I will write the next chapter, so stay tuned to this same bat channel!  
  
Nankinmai: I try to stay within character and try not too stray too much OOC. To me, Sesshoumaru is arrogant, self-centered, and very proud, but unfeeling he is not. I think he just doesn't show his feelings to others. In many Asian countries, it is a form of weakness, especially for men, to show emotions, especially during the time of older generations. Based on the Manga and Anime, we start to see later on that he's really not the cold- hearted youkai he appeared to be in the beginning. as proven by tenseiga working for him, Rin following him and caring for him, when he didn't kill his brother even though he had many opportunities when he could have won, and many more. (I don't want continue to add spoilers). I hope you will enjoy how I will develop his feelings and personality based on how I perceive him. Thank you for taking the time to review my work, I truly appreciate your candor, your praises, and your questions. I'm glad you liked the shrine and Shippou bit. 


	7. A Special Girl Revisited and Lesson Numb...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story. Text in '__' are thought expressions. I hope you enjoy this two-part chapter! _^,,^_ Sess/Kag  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Demon Should Act Like a Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Chapter Six: "A Special Girl" Revisited / Lesson Number One  
  
~* Kaede's Village, a week after Naraku's defeat *~  
  
Miroku grinned widely as he watched the seamstress wrap the garment he commissioned in red silk. It had cost him nearly all of the money he collected from his past "exorcism" work, but he knew it was worth it. He skipped out of the hut with nary a worry, and reminisced about the talk he and Sango had several weeks ago.  
  
~*~* Flashback *~*~  
  
Miroku glanced at the back of Sango's head. She was sitting beside him, face downcast with her back slightly to him. He couldn't see her expression, but he knew she was feeling ashamed for having broken his arm, when she had fought him while under the ayakashi's control.  
  
"Sango...," Miroku began, but the young woman intervened.  
  
"I'm sorry, houshi-sama. Because of me." Sango began, but the monk interrupted her before she said anything self-defacing.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango. You weren't yourself." He turned to look off at a distance. "Sango, I want to tell you how I feel. Please listen until I'm done." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "To me, you are a special girl."  
  
Sango felt her heart stop, and turned to look at the monk.  
  
"I never thought I would find someone I could treasure and trust, but I did. I found you."  
  
Sango gasped and turned away as she felt herself blush. 'Oh Kami-sama.'  
  
"If I make it through Naraku's battle. When the curse in my hand is lifted. Would you live with me and bear my children?" Miroku returned his gaze to the young woman.  
  
"I." She turned to look at him with a smile he had never seen before. He was taken aback by the full force of it. It made him feel drenched in love. "I will."  
  
He clasped her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing one and then the other. "Arigatou, Sango-chan. You've made me the happiest of men."  
  
(A/N: This flashback is based on "A Special Girl" by Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha Vol 30, part 4, translated (for non-profit) by Chris Rijk, available at his site: ).  
  
~*~* End of Flashback *~*~  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he beheld the sight of his love sitting beneath the Goshinboku polishing her Hiraikotsu. His heart lurched in his chest. He bravely treaded forward, getting a little more nervous at each step.  
  
Sango looked up and smiled warmly at the approaching monk as she set her weapon and the rag next to her on the ground before standing. "Housi- sama." She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
Miroku stopped at arms length and reached out a hand. He placed the crook of his finger under her chin and raised her face gently. When her dark- brown eyes met his, he softly caressed her cheek with the back of his finger.  
  
She gasped.  
  
The corners of Miroku's mouth curled up into a half-grin. "Sango, would you accept my gift?" With both hands and a bow, he offered the red silk package to her.  
  
Sango nodded, pink tingeing her cheeks, and accepted the package before bowing low. She unwrapped the red silk to find a white silk obi. She unfolded it, gasped audibly, and cradled it in her arms. It was a foot wide and nearly 12 feet long. "It's beautiful, housi-sama." She whispered as tears started to collect in her eyes.  
  
She knew as soon as she saw the gift why he was offering it to her. An obi was a traditional yui-no gift to the bride-to-be from the bridegroom-to-be. She began to fold the treasure carefully.  
  
"Sango, let's get married and soon. I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Hai, housi-sama." Sango nodded, her vision blurred by her tears.  
  
Miroku pulled her close to him and whispered, "Arigatou, Koishii." He planted a kiss on the side on her temple and her cheek, before closing in on her lips. Her lips were soft and pliant against his, and when her lips parted slightly in response, his tongue sought entrance into the warm sweetness of her mouth.  
  
His tongue traveled the road of her teeth, the slope of her tongue, and the walls of her mouth, beguiling her, teasing her to do the same. When her tongue touched his, his body twitched with pleasure at her bold exploration. He deepened the kiss before pulling away, reluctantly.  
  
"I think we should get married really soon, Sango," the monk croaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, early afternoon *~*~  
  
"Shippou-chan?"  
  
Shippou turned to look up at his adoptive mother when Kagome had stopped brushing his hair. "Hai, Okaasan?"  
  
"Can you teach me how to get better at sensing Youkai? I mean, as a demon, I should be able to do that, right? But I think I was better at it when I was human." Kagome frowned.  
  
"Do you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama? I can't always sense him myself. Powerful youkai, like him, can mask his presence and scent." The kitsune cub explained. "Can you sense or smell me when I'm not near you?"  
  
"Not all the time. I can't sense Tsumi either when she's in the next room. Is there a way I can learn?"  
  
The kitsune fox bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "We can play hide and go seek, Okaasan. You can try to use your instinct and nose to find me and Rin. That might help, and it will be fun for Rin. She's really getting tired of looking for me." Shippou giggled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Shippou-chan. When should we begin?" Kagome cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"How about now? Let's go see Rin." The excited kitsune led Kagome out of the room to seek the little girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Kagome was still looking for the children. 'This is the pits.' She rounded a corner in the hallway and ran smack into a living brick wall. She glanced up and met the icy glare of the Yowai and blushed profusely. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired when he caught the whiff of her exasperation.  
  
"Just looking for the children, Sesshoumaru-sama. Shippou suggested that a game of hide and go seek will help train my senses, but I'm failing badly." Kagome admitted dejectedly.  
  
If he thought this was amusing, he did not show it. His face remained emotionless as he looked down at her. It unnerved Kagome a great deal; when only two nights ago; the Demon Lord had been more open about his feelings.  
  
"Shippou thought of that, eh?" Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru's respect for the child youkai increased half a notch. 'Clever Kit.'  
  
The Demon Lord sniffed the air and grimaced slightly at the new scent oozing off of Kagome. 'She in heat. I better leave this place.' His glare took on a more glacier like appearance. 'It's not as intense as demon heat, but it won't be long. She is still changing.'  
  
He looked down his aristocratic nose at her for a few more seconds, before responding. "Well, I know where they are, but telling you will do you an injustice."  
  
"Doshite?" Kagome pouted.  
  
"It's a great idea. Persevere, Kagome. Maybe you'll find them by dinner."  
  
She watched stupefied as he strode past her. She stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure before resuming her walk. 'Right. that was really mature, Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour of searching, Kagome came upon a small bedroom in her wing. She saw a full length-mirror against a side wall and approached it. She stared at the stranger peering back at her.  
  
She touched the blue crescent moon with an index finger, and then tipped her head from side to side to examine the two purple stripes on each cheek. She shut an eye to study the red marking on her eyelid. 'Gah! I wouldn't even wear eye shadow this color on Halloween.'  
  
To Kagome, it felt like her appearance had completed its transformations. The tingling from the markings and the fangs had stopped two days before. But she wondered why her hair and eye color remained the same. She also failed to sprout a tail to her great relief.  
  
She lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of the mirror to search for other manifestations.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was still gaping at herself in the mirror when Tsumi found her later that afternoon. The elderly woman's appearance had changed dramatically since the first day; which she discerned was Tsumi's human time of the month.  
  
Although Kagome had sensed that Tsumi was a Hanyou when she first met her, the change in the servant's appearance still surprised her. For one thing, Tsumi's ears tipped into blue-gray feathers. Her human gray eyes had changed to a piercing yellow-green with bird-like irises. Tsumi's hair also changed from dark brown to a light blue-gray.  
  
She recalled that when Inuyasha would turn ningen during the new moon, he became gentler. Tsumi, however, remained the same. She remained Gentle Tsumi, and she was now wearing a smile that always comforted the young Miko.  
  
"I finally found you, Kagome-sama. Do you intend to waste away the fair afternoon closeted in this tiny room?" Tsumi inquired as she bowed. She closed the door behind her and approached the young lady.  
  
"I was searching for the children." Kagome said tentatively as she raised herself from the ground.  
  
"They are with Sesshoumaru-sama showing their latest paintings the last time I saw them."  
  
"They probably gave up on me." The young woman smiled wryly. "We were playing hide and go seek."  
  
"Ah, yes. Shippou-chan had mentioned that." The Hanyou smiled with amusement as she stopped before Kagome. "Everyone has a unique scent, Kagome-sama. The trick is to isolate the particular scent you are looking for."  
  
"Doshite, Tsumi?" Kagome's attention diverted itself from the mirror to fall upon the older woman.  
  
"Well. when I was looking for you. I was looking for a sweet scent, like fruit that is just about to ripen; and of course, lavender. I've known it was your favorite scent since Sesshoumaru-sama had brought you home." Tsumi explained quietly.  
  
"Right now, your scent is all over this room which tells me that you have been here for some time. Why don't you close your eyes and try to discern my scent, Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and closed her eyes. She knew her own scent and when she had first entered the room, it smelled of clean sheets and cherry blossoms. She took a slow deep breath and a faint scent of sage tickled her nose. "I smell sage, Tsumi."  
  
"Hai, what else do you smell, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"I think. rosemary?" Her eyebrows burrowed in concentration. "You have also been outside under the sun, I think. I smell saltiness and a hint of bleach. There is also sweetness like melon." Kagome suddenly opened her eyes. "Am I close?"  
  
Tsumi grinned widely, "Hai! That was well done! I use rosemary when bathing and lit a sage incense a little while ago. I also spent the afternoon removing some weeds, and the sweet scent you smell is my character." She clapped happily.  
  
"Now for the next part of the lesson, we of youkai blood can also detect emotions. It hovers over an individual's unique scent." Tsumi continued her lecture. "Try to guess the emotion I am going to project, Kagome- sama." Without hinting what she was feeling, Tsumi projected an emotion she always felt whenever she would see Kagome hold Shippou in her arms.  
  
"I feel sadness. No, longing." Kagome frowned as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Hai, that is right," Tsumi nodded sadly. "Some emotions give off more strongly than others, such as negative emotions. fear, jealousy, sadness." Tsumi turned slightly towards the door. "Someone is coming to join us, Kagome-sama. Try to discern what makes up the unique scent."  
  
Kagome nodded and glanced anxiously at the door. She felt a strong wave of power approach and stop behind the door. Then the strong wave of power disappeared when Sessoumaru slid the door open and entered the room. 'I guess he is masking his scent again,' Kagome deduced.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Tsumi mouthed as she gave the Taiyoukai a deep bow.  
  
"Kagome, Tsumi-san." Sesshoumaru said curtly as his gaze drifted from one to the other. His handsome face wore a mask of indifference. "I am leaving the fortress for a week to do some patrolling and will be taking Jaken. Kagome, you will be the head of the house, while I am away. Tsumi- san will guide you." He turned to look at the Hanyou servant.  
  
"Tsumi-san, please move Kagome and Shippou's things to the rooms you prepared for them earlier."  
  
"Hai, Sessoumaru-sama."  
  
Before Kagome could speak, Sesshoumaru explained. "You are both moving to the family wing. I thought it best since I will be away. I do not want Rin to feel lonely." The Yowai started to walk away. "Jaken and I will be leaving before dinner," he added before leaving the room.  
  
Kagome stared at the closed door for a long time before Tsumi interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention slowly towards Tsumi. "Hai, Tsumi-san."  
  
"Were you able to discern Sesshoumaru-sama's scent?" The Hanyou asked curiously.  
  
"I felt power, like a surge of waterfalls, but it was gone before he came in." Kagome took a deep breath. "I smell sandalwood, but that's it."  
  
"Masking his scent was the first thing that InuTaisho-sama taught his son, Kagome-sama. One day, I will teach you how to do so."  
  
Kagome smiled appreciatively at Tsumi's offer. "Hai, onegai, Tsumi-sama. I would really appreciate that."  
  
"Come, Kagome-sama, let me show you to your new rooms." Tsumi gestured for Kagome to follow her, and the young Miko trailed after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (For new terms only. Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter. Arigatou!)  
  
Ayakashi - A sort of youkai, more like a god, who controlled people, mostly women, by implanting an egg inside the victim's stomach.  
  
Doshite - Why  
  
Koishii - Beloved  
  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord/King  
  
Yowai - Youkai Lord  
  
Yui-no - Traditional pre-wedding gift giving between the bride-to-be and the bridegroom-to-be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san! Thank you for taking the time to review my work! I really appreciate it! _^,,^_  
  
MM.org Reviews:  
  
Cleverwitch - Arigatou for your rating and support!  
  
Lia_girl - I truly appreciate your review. Thank you for your support and praise!  
  
Inu_bullet - I love your reviews! I can't give anything away about what's going to happen with Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha yet. you'll just have to keep on reading. ;) I don't know about the rosary though, Kagome will soon have a lot on her hands.  
  
BRONIE BITE - Thank you, Bronie Bite! Here's another chapter. I hope you got my e-mail!  
  
Katrina Marie - ::Bows:: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad I sparked your interest and hope that I will continue to do so.  
  
Megumi - Thank you for reviewing again! Sure, I would love to help, please send me an e-mail through my profile!  
  
Miss_Marilyn69 - Thank you again for your support!!  
  
Sesshoumarulover1 - Thank you for taking the time to send your review! I'm glad you liked the "Osuwari" bit! I just had to do it!  
FF.net Reviews:  
  
Dark angel - Sorry chapter 5 was short. I base my chapter on the idea I am trying to convey, and some may be longer than others. Thank you for your review.  
  
SurfAngel - Arigatou! This is indeed a Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance. I've added a bit of Miroku/Sango in this chapter that will work with a later chapter. Hope you liked it! :)  
  
Nankinmai - Wow, I only have up to episode 90. I'm waiting, not so patiently, for the next volume or DVD set. I'm keeping up with the Manga translations though from Chris Rijk. He's cool! BTW, I've reconsidered your words and bugged my little sister about Sess being a little OOC. The poor thing had to read and reread this chapter. So hopefully, chapter 6 will work for you. Thank you for your help. Glad you liked the "Osuwari" bit! I couldn't resist.  
  
Mala - Thank you for your chapter reviews!  
  
Nikki-Yugowashi - I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a short chapter. I base the size of each chapter on the idea I am trying to convey and sometimes that may take less words than usual. 


	8. While the Master's Away

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story. Text in '__' are thought expressions. _^,,^_ I've added a teaser for the next chapter.  
  
A/N2: This is the PG-13 version. The full, uncut version is available at MediaMiner.org. Regardless of the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha, please note that this is still a Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Demon Should Act Like A Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Chapter Seven: While the Master's Away.  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day One *~  
  
Tsumi scratched lightly on the wooden doorframe before entering Kagome's new bedchamber. She slid the door closed behind her with one hand as she balanced a food tray with the other. She placed the tray on a writing table by one of the windows before approaching the sleeping form of her mistress. Tsumi placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder, while softly saying her name.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered awake to stare into the piercing eyes of the Hanyou. "Ohayou, Tsumi-san," she mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"  
  
"It is nearly mid-morning, Kagome-sama. I came earlier but you looked a bit pale. I thought it best to let you rest." The older woman smiled warmly. "Shippou has been feed and bathed, and is with Rin in the library." Kagome nodded as she crawled out of bed.  
  
Tsumi poured some tea into a small ceramic cup and lifted the cover of the miso soup as Kagome approached the table and seated herself. "I'll draw your bath, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Arigatou, Tsumi-san." Kagome mouthed "itadakimasu" and took a small sip of the soup before setting it down on the tray. Her shoulders dropped as she stared at the wall in front of her. 'It's been a week.'  
  
When Tsumi returned from the bathing room, she choked on her steps when her eyes fell on her mistress. She frowned with concern over the young woman's increasing lapses into depression. The young woman had confided in her about the past three years, her feelings for the now late Inuyasha, her family in the future, and about her fears of being youkai.  
  
Tsumi did her best to console and comfort the woman she has come to regard as a daughter in such a short period of time, but she knew it wasn't enough. The children tried as well, but the light in her eyes would gleam for only the barest of moments to fade again into the blue depths. She walked towards Kagome sporting a smile that she hoped would cheer her up. "Kagome-sama, would you like me to procure something else from the kitchen?"  
  
Kagome blinked at the other woman before realizing that Tsumi had spoken to her. She looked confused at first before she followed Tsumi's gaze towards the tray. "Oh.I'm not very hungry, Tsumi-san. May I take my bath now?" Kagome stood and walked towards the next room without glancing back.  
  
Tsumi stood rooted on her spot staring sadly at Kagome's retreating figure, and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stayed in her room after her bath, and glanced around. It was a lot bigger than the one she previously occupied; even the furo in the bathing room was larger, enough for 2 or 3 people. She particularly liked the writing table by the window.  
  
Last night, Tsumi had taken her to tour some of the 14 bedrooms in the family wing. She explained that each of the bedrooms was connected to another bedroom, but the connecting doors were usually kept locked. Shippou's room, which was connected to Rin's, was directly across from her own room. Shippou, however, wouldn't leave his adoptive mother, and she preferred that he stayed with her. At the end of the wing were the bigger rooms for the Master and Mistress of the Fortress. Kagome supposed Sesshoumaru had taken one of those rooms.  
  
She lifted her backpack from the floor and placed it by the writing table. She sat on the floor next to it, before unzipping all the compartments of the bag. She started pulling out the items inside: Two bound notebooks, a pencil case with half a dozen pens, two mechanical pencils, and a couple of tubes of lead pencils, three textbooks she "could use as paper weights," 3 sets of underwear, some socks, a sweater, a couple of bowls of ramen, a bag of potato chips, Shippou's lollipops, a water kettle, single stove burner with a half-filled can of butane, a box of crayons, a cell phone her mother gave her that "probably wouldn't find a network in Sengoku Jidai," and a packet of lined paper. 'Geez, no wonder it was heavy.'  
  
As she was clearing some of the items into hidden cabinets of the wall near the writing table, she stopped to stare at one of the notebooks in her hand. After a few seconds, she took a pen. On the inside of the cover, she wrote: My Diary.  
  
~* Diary Entry *~  
  
Date: 8 A.D. (After Demonization)  
  
Dear Diary, I died seven days ago, but Inuyasha wished on the Shikon no Tama, and brought me back to life. But I'm not the same anymore. I'm now a dog- demon. It has been the scariest week of my new life. I'm scared of what I am changing into. I'm scared that I will lose myself.  
  
Inuyasha is gone. I miss him a lot. I've been dreaming about him, and I now believe that he is truly coming into my dream to talk to me from where he is now. I thought at first it was just my subconscious trying to help me deal with things.  
  
I miss my Mom. I miss her hugs. She always knew what to say to help me deal with my problems. I tried to imagine her beside me, but it just hurts. I hope Mom, Souta, and Ojiisan are okay.  
  
~* End of Diary Entry *~  
  
Kagome shut the notebook, laid down her pen on the desk, and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Two *~  
  
"Are you sure, Tsumi-san?" Kagome questioned the older woman as she stood in front of a full length mirror. She turned slightly to study her lower back.  
  
"Okaasan, it's true! Full demons can choose what they can look like in humanoid form." Shippou chirped before Tsumi could respond.  
  
"That's great because I really don't want a tail. I think only Sesshoumaru can pull it off and still look good." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA," Rin corrected with a frown.  
  
Kagome grinned at the young girl. "Right, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"I like my tail, Okaasan. I think you'd look good with a tail. Can we see you with a tail?" Shippou looked up, eyes begging.  
  
"I really don't know how, Shippou."  
  
"It is fairly easy, Kagome-sama." Tsumi smiled, her light eyes dancing. "You just need to think you have a tail. Close your eyes and focus on what you would like your tail to look like."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it for you, Shippou, but I am not going to walk around with a tail." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of herself with a fluffy tail, not unlike that of Sesshoumaru's, but smaller in width and length." She felt a slight tingle on her lower back. She snapped her eyes open when she started to hear giggles.  
  
Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened in horror. A blue-black scraggly tail with a lot of snags and knots met her eyes. "Oh no, that's it. NO TAIL!" This earned her full blown laughter from her audience.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to will her new extension away, but to no avail. She tried half a dozen more times, getting redder and more frustrated at each try. She started to panic, "Tsumi-san! It won't go away. Help me!"  
  
Tsumi smothered her laughter but still wore a crooked grin before answering Kagome. "Calm down, Kagome-sama. You must relax. Breathe in, hold it for 4 seconds, and now breathe out slowly. Good, now try it a few more times before focusing again on what you want."  
  
Kagome did as she was told. When she was calm enough, she focused on an image of herself without a tail. When she felt a tingle, she almost cried. When the sensation ended, she opened on eye slowly as she peeked in the mirror and sighed loudly with relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Three *~  
  
Kagome dragged herself out of bed the next day and went through her morning ritual passively to Tsumi's growing frustration.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Tsumi asked tentatively.  
  
"Hai, Tsumi-san?" Kagome looked at her blankly.  
  
"Would you meditate with me?" Kagome nodded and sat on her bedroom floor as did the Hanyou. They had done this several times since her arrival. It was one of the things Tsumi did to help her. She would guide Kagome into a relaxed state, and then help Kagome train her senses. Whenever she would sense a shift in Kagome's scent. to desolation or despair, she would bring her up again.  
  
They continued to meditate until they were interrupted by the children who wanted to display their latest crayon masterpieces.  
  
Kagome seated the two children on her lap as they showed her some of their new drawings. One of Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon mount, with purple bows, brought a few laughs from everyone in her room. Tsumi smiled.  
  
~* In Kagome's Dream *~  
  
"I miss you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sadly to the blue expanse of her dream.  
  
"I'm here, Kagome." He murmured behind her as he enveloped her in his arms. He buried his face to her blue-black hair and took in her sweet scent. "I miss you too."  
  
Kagome covered his arms with hers and leaned back, marveling at the way the muscles of his arms had twitched before tightening around her. He felt so real.  
  
Inuyasha wondered if any scent could be any sweeter than Kagome's, before planting a kiss on the spot between her neck and shoulders. The place he would have marked her as his, if things had been different. Her skin felt hot beneath his lips. It felt so real.  
  
He froze as the thought settled in his mind and loosened his hold. Kagome turned in his arms in confusion. "Inuyasha?" She asked almost desperately.  
  
Inuyasha searched her eyes as he slid a hand through her hair, curling through her silken tresses at the base of her skull, before pulling her close to him. His other hand trailed down her spine to settle on the small of her back. He said her name, before taking possession of her lips, pouring all his longing, sadness, love, and pain into a searing kiss.  
  
At first, she was taken aback, but she returned it ten-fold as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Swallowing what he poured, she gave back her own longing, sadness, love, and pain. They each took comfort in their embrace, the feeling of loneliness beginning to fade, as the heat of their passion began to rise.  
  
The kiss turned ravenous, as their tongues battled for supremacy. Their hands traveled every ripple of muscle, each mound of flesh. They blazed with desire that hungered to be quenched. The dream forgotten. It is real now.  
  
The Hanyou emitted a deep growl breaking the kiss, almost violently. "Kagome, I want you, Itoshii," he whispered against her lips. She responded by meeting the short distance of his lips.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Kagome," he said against her lips as he looked into her eyes. He could see the desire that mirrored his own.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Inuyasha." She replied breathlessly as he lowered her gently to the ground, her eyes still locked with his. She twined her fingers through his silky white hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's fortress *~  
  
Kagome woke up, very aroused, feeling very alone. The stark realization of what had just happened in her dream settled heavily on her, and she tore out of her bed.  
  
She ran outside towards the shrine she had built, and sat down in front of it. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. She felt lonelier now than ever, knowing that Inuyasha was gone. That what happened in her dream will never be. And she cried loudly into the night. her loss echoing in the dark.  
  
A large blue-gray sparrowhawk, almost three feet tall, landed noiselessly on a branch of a nearby tree, and watched the young woman cry herself to exhaustion in front of the shrine. When the woman had slumped asleep, it flew to her side and transformed into a woman.  
  
Tsumi took the young woman tenderly in her arms and walked towards the house. She brought her back to the young woman's room and laid her down on the futon. Tsumi's heart cried out sadly as she wiped the young woman's tear stained face. She tucked both Kagome and the slumbering kitsune cub before crossing the room to a window to gaze at the moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Four *~  
  
"What's wrong with her, Tsumi-san?" Shippou asked worriedly as he sat next to Kagome, still asleep. "Is she sick? I can't smell any sickness."  
  
"Hai, Shippou. She is sick. She is hurting inside." Tsumi patted the kitsune's head sadly. "Why don't you go and seek Rin? I'll watch over Kagome-sama."  
  
"I'm staying here. I want to be here when she wakes up," the child youkai said with determination.  
  
Tsumi nodded and sat on the bed to wait as well. Soon, the two were joined by Rin, and together, they held a vigil over the young woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (For new Japanese terms only. Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter. Arigatou!)  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you  
  
Itoshii: Beloved  
  
Koi - Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter summary teaser: The youkai in Kagome takes over when she faces an enemy. Sesshoumaru returns to the fortress to startling news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san! Thank you for taking the time to review my work! I really appreciate it. _^,,^_ Please note there are two versions of this fan fiction. The PG-13 version is available at Fanfiction.net and the NC-17 is available at MediaMiner.org.  
  
MM.org Reviews:  
  
Rei: Thank you for your support and rating. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this next chapter!  
  
Sonomi: I'm glad my fic cheered you up! Thank you for your rating and your support as well. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter.  
  
FF.net Reviews:  
  
Miroku's Gurl: Oops, forgot to post a spoiler warning! There are manga translations available online, and I've read up to volume 31, part two. The website is available in the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Claudia67g: Thanks, I'm glad that I was able to capture Sesshoumaru better. I appreciate your support!  
  
Nankinmai: Okay, so it was loosely based. I wanted a sweet encounter, but yup, it would have been funny if I added the bit about the number of kids Miroku wanted. ;) Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Mala: Thank you again, Mala! 


	9. The Bitch Will Play

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story. Text in '__' are thought expressions. _^,,^_ I've added a teaser for the next chapter. Please read and review! Arigatou! Tried to send this last night, but both ff.net and mm.org had service maintenances.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Demon Should Act Like A Demon By Ericedwyn  
  
Chapter Eight: The Bitch Will Play.  
  
~* In the Realm of In-Between *~  
  
Juuki found Inuyasha in front of the Window of Time and Place. Inuyasha has been watching Kagome since the dream. The Kitsune glanced at the viewer to see Kagome sleeping, before turning his attention to the Hanyou. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."  
  
Inuyasha let go of his intent and watched the image of Kagome dissolve. He turned his back on it, and then looked down at his feet. His heart felt like it was wrenched, twisted, and shoved back into his chest ever since he had watched Kagome cry in front of the shrine. Even in sleep she looked like she was in pain. He has never felt this bad in all his life or even after death. 'I hurt her again. I made her cry!'  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai, Juuki." He replied dejectedly without looking at his guide.  
  
"My guide, Rumiko, wanted me to convey to you that you are no longer allowed to go into Kagome's dream unless Kagome herself calls to you. Also, what happened in her last dream cannot ever happen again."  
  
"I messed up again, didn't I?" Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"It is very hard to let go of someone you love, Inuyasha. You are both lonely and afraid. But right now, you and Kagome cannot be. Trying to be together will only make things worse since you are supposed to be helping her come to terms with your wish." Juuki placed a comforting hand on the Hanyou's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head to look at Juuki. "I shouldn't have made the wish, Juuki. I should have stayed with her."  
  
Juuki sighed as he dropped his hand to his side. "You cannot change what has already come to pass, Inuyasha. You can only look forward. That is what we need you to do. That is what Kagome needs to do as well." Juuki turned to leave. "You need to help her move on, before you can."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Five, an hour before dawn *~  
  
Kagome awoke wedged between two warm bodies. She looked at either side of her and saw the top of the heads of the children. Her lips turned slightly upwards as she combed her fingers through their hair affectionally. 'How sweet.'  
  
"How are you feeling, Kagome-sama?" A soft voice whispered somewhere in the room.  
  
Kagome peered through the semi-darkness of the room to the sound. "Well, I think."  
  
"We need to talk, Kagome-sama? Will you come with me to the other room?" Tsumi asked in a persistent whisper.  
  
"Hai, Tsumi-san." Kagome whispered back as she disentangled herself and crept out of bed without disturbing the children. She followed Tsumi to the bathing room.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Kagome-sama. The children too. They have been by your side since yesterday and would not leave. They even ate on your bed. Please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"There is nothing to tell, Tsumi-san." Kagome forced a smile on her lips. "I'm fine."  
  
"You are not, Kagome-sama. I have watched you drift away from yourself for days. You have not been eating well. Please tell me what is wrong." The old woman begged.  
  
Kagome turned away and sat on the bench by the furo.  
  
"I watched you as you cried in front of Inuyasha's shrine, My Lady. I took you back to your room when you fell asleep. It has been over 24 hours since you were last awake."  
  
"I'm dealing with it, Tsumi-san." Kagome looked up angrily.  
  
"Are you?" Tsumi pulled a small hishu from her obi and placed it in Kagome's hands. Kagome looked at it in confusion. "You have been living like a shell, Kagome-sama. You have worried us to no end. End your life now if you do not want to live. Save us the pain of watching you waste your life." Tsumi didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly, but they did. She watched the woman face intently for her reaction.  
  
Kagome locked her gaze with Tsumi's before holding the dagger with the handle outstretched to her. "I have no intention of committing seppuku, Tsumi."  
  
"Then please, Kagome-sama, stop living your life as if you are dead." Tsumi took the dagger back and placed it back inside her obi. "I know this is not the kind of life you have wished for yourself, but for the sake of those who care about you, please try to be happy. I cannot bear to see you like this, and poor Shippou, he must be scared that he will lose you like his parents."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsumi-san. I just feel so alone inside. I mean, I know you guys are here, but inside I feel very empty. I feel like a big part of me is missing. Plus, I'm really scared of being a demon. I'm scared of changing even more." Kagome started to weep. "I'm becoming scared of myself."  
  
Tsumi sat on the bench beside Kagome and wrapped an arm on the young woman's shoulders. "You are not alone, Kagome-sama. You will always be who you are. The youkai blood is strong, but it can never change who you truly are inside. Look at me, Shippou, or Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama." She smiled warmly at Kagome. "I have known him all his life. He might look cold and distant, but inside the icy exterior beats a warm heart."  
  
"I don't know about that, but I don't want you all to worry about me anymore, Tsumi-san. I'll try to be happy." Kagome wiped her tears away, before giving the older woman a hug. "I'll really try."  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-sama," Tsumi said as she returned the hug. "We will be beside you every step of the way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tsumi-san, do you have something looser I can wear? I want to explore outside the fortress and I can't do it wearing a kimono." Kagome asked expectantly, as she looked inside her armoire full of kimonos.  
  
"I do not think it is a good idea to go exploring without Sesshoumaru-sama nearby." Tsumi's eyebrows knotted at the middle as she frowned.  
  
"I won't go very far, and I won't be alone. The children want to go too. I only want to see what's immediately beyond the barrier." Kagome pleaded, "Onegaishimasu? I'm trying to live, Tsumi! This is me. Onegai?"  
  
"Alright, Kagome-sama, but only nearby. If anything happens at all, you must all come back right away." Tsumi agreed reluctantly. "I can get you an haori and hakama."  
  
"Can Rin have a set too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I will see what I can do." Tsumi said as she gave in. Kagome grinned at her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tsumi returned with the garments draped in one arm and carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows in another. "I think these will fit you and Rin, My Lady. The little Masters used to wear these when they were younger," as she handed the bigger size to Kagome. "I also brought you a weapon just in case."  
  
"Thank you, Tsumi-san! I'll go and change." Kagome said excitedly.  
  
At this moment, Tsumi would have allowed her to explore the Western Lands all by herself, after hearing the excitement in the young woman's voice. "I'll take these to Rin." She left the room to find Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kagome, Rin, and Shippou, clad in more fitting attire, were standing in front of the barrier. Tsumi still had some misgivings about letting them step foot outside the barrier, but she placed her hand each on Shippou and Kagome as she chanted an ancient spell that will allow the two to pass through the barrier. When she was done, she reminded them to be carefully. "Don't stray too far, and be in constant alert. If there is anything remotely dangerous out there, come back through the barrier immediately."  
  
"Yes, MOM." Kagome giggled. "We'll be fine. Don't worry, Tsumi-san."  
  
"I will worry, Kagome-sama, until you are all back inside the barrier. I will give you half an hour, before I drag you all back."  
  
"Hai! Half and hour, Tsumi-san." Kagome shifted the quiver and bow on her shoulder before grabbing hold of each of the children's hand. They passed through the barrier to an open field.  
  
Ten minutes later they came across some farm lands and a forest clearing. Kagome thought she heard a muffled sound coming from some trees beyond the clearing, so she let go of the children's hands. "Wait here for a minute, Shippou, Rin. I'm just going to check something." Shippou took Rin's hand as he sniffed the air.  
  
Kagome started to walk forward and smelled both a youkai and a human, before hearing a muffled scream.  
  
"I smell a youkai nearby, Okaasan." Shippou squeaked.  
  
"Hai, me too." Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow. "Shippou, Rin...run back to the fortress now!"  
  
"But Tsumi-san said..." Rin began.  
  
"NOW!" Kagome barked as she began to walk towards the clearing. She heard the children run away behind her.  
  
With her arrow at the ready, she listened for movements in front of her, and saw something greenish-brown and white behind some trees ahead. She heard a scream again and ran the rest of the way to investigate.  
  
Her heart began to race, but she gripped her bow tighter to calm herself and stay in control. Kagome came upon a nine-foot high komodo dragon-like youkai, who stood upright like a human, clutching a young woman by the neck with a clawed hand.  
  
"Hey you!" Kagome shouted to get the youkai's attention. Both the youkai and the scared woman looked at her, before Kagome fired an arrow at the youkai's massive tail. The youkai dropped the woman he held in his hand to the ground as he twirled his body around to the other side of the tree. The arrow missed and hit the ground in front of the youkai's intended victim.  
  
He drooled on his claws to cover them with his bacteria laden saliva as he stared boldly at her. Then the youkai grinned slowly, his sharp teeth glistening with wetness. "Another prey for me?" His tongue snaked out to smell the air. "A dog-demon too. This is my lucky day!"  
  
Kagome took another arrow from her quiver and aimed at the youkai. "Get out of here!" She said to the other woman, but she didn't move from the ground. Instead, the captive watched them in shock. 'Shit! Why doesn't she leave?'  
  
The dragon youkai sped at her, and Kagome was taken aback by his speed. He came at her like a blur of green and brown.  
  
She released a purity arrow, but it appeared to only graze his side. She jumped back, her heart pounding in her chest, before getting caught in the stomach by four sharp claws. She stumbled backwards falling hard on the ground. Something inside her told her to fight and tear the youkai to pieces. She felt the adrenalin build up inside.  
  
The youkai stopped in front of her and laughed down at her. His saliva drooled down his jaw. "How boring! You're such an easy prey!" He leaned forward, bending at the waist, and licked the air. "And in heat too?" He grinned down at her evilly. "Maybe I can have some fun before I tear you apart. What do you say?"  
  
Kagome wiped at the painful wounds on her stomach and brought her bloody fingers to her nose. As she took in the metallic scent, she began to smile darkly as her eyes began to turn blood red. "Oh no, I think I'll be the one having some fun." She kicked the youkai in the stomach as hard as she could before flipping backwards to land on her feet.  
  
She felt her claws extend as she ran towards the youkai. When he was at arms length, she swiped her claws across his face, and then slashed his chest with the other. But she didn't stop there. She continued to attack, each slashing making deeper gashes than before. She didn't stop until he was sprawled unmoving, bloody and disemboweled on the ground.dead.  
  
A sparrowhawk landed a short distance behind Kagome and transformed into a woman. She watched the dog demon intently.  
  
Kagome smiled down at her handy work, only looking up at the sound of a scream.  
  
"You. you're a monster too!" The young woman by the tree yelled before running away.  
  
"Wa.wait!" Kagome began to shout as the red of her eyes began to lighten in color and revert back to normal. "I'm not." She said quietly as she fell down on her knees before the dead lizard youkai. She gazed down at her sharp claws and hands covered in blood. 'Maybe I am.'  
  
Tsumi walked towards Kagome slowly and lifted her up to her feet. "Let's go home, Kagome-sama." She said calmly.  
  
"I.I'm a monster, Tsumi-san. Lo.look what I.I did." Kagome began to shake.  
  
Tsumi gripped the girl's shoulders firmly. "You saved the girl's life and your own. You are not a monster. You did what you had to do to survive."  
  
"But."  
  
"Iie, Kagome-sama! You are hurt and need to be treated before the toxins from that youkai's saliva begins its damage." The Hanyou said firmly.  
  
Kagome said nothing more, but what she did and the scent of the youkai's blood disturbed her. She still shook as Tsumi helped her through the barrier. She felt cold, then hot, and back again. Her step faltered as she answered the darkness that called to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Six *~  
  
Tsumi wiped the perspiration off of Kagome's forehead with a wet, cool cloth. Kagome murmured incoherently in her feverish sleep. She caught "Inuyasha" and "Mom" a few times. She loosened the yukata she changed Kagome into when they returned to the fortress and sniffed. She can still smell some toxins faintly.  
  
She heard a giggle and looked down on the floor near the writing table. Shippou and Rin were creating "get well" scrolls for Kagome using those "colored sticks". She tried to get them out of the room, but they wouldn't leave.  
  
She turned her attention towards her patient once more. Tsumi unwrapped the bandages around Kagome's stomach, examined it, before wiping off the herbs she placed a few hours ago with a cloth. She took a bowl of paste she made from the same healing herbs from the bed and wiped half of the contents on Kagome's gash wounds, before wrapping fresh bandages around her middle. She folded the yukata closed, before laying her hand on Kagome's forehead to check her temperature.  
  
She placed the cloth she had used to wipe her down with into a wooden pail of cool water, and then squeezed it dry with her hands. She folded it in half before wiping the woman's forehead again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, Day Seven *~  
  
Sesshoumaru returned to the fortress just before high noon with Jaken trailing behind him. When he entered into the hall, he expected Tsumi to greet him, but she wasn't there. He told a nearby servant to bring him water for his bath as he walked to his room.  
  
Once he entered the room, directly across from Rin's, he paused at the sound coming from the next room. He sniffed slightly and caught Kagome's and Tsumi's scent. He wondered why he could hear only one of their movements. He removed his armor and laid them on the floor. He took a key dangling from a hook on the wall and unlocked the connecting door. He walked inside Kagome's room.  
  
Tsumi look up as he entered and bowed her head to him before returning her attention to treating Kagome's wound.  
  
His eyes fell on Kagome's exposed breasts. Something stirred in his loins, but he squelched it as he diverted his eyes to the gashes Tsumi has not yet covered. "What happened?"  
  
Tsumi did not fail to pick up the slight change in the demon Lord's scent before speaking. "Kagome-sama battled a komodo dragon-youkai outside of the barrier, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"And her wound?" Sesshoumaru asked dispassionately.  
  
"All the traces of toxin have been removed and her body is beginning to heal itself quickly." Tsumi replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru noted the sound of relief in her response and shoved it to the back of his mind. Something purple caught his eyes and walked towards it. It looked like bound paper. He picked it up from the floor and opened it. He saw the words "My Diary" and closed it immediately. He set it on the writing table by the window. When he turned towards the women, Tsumi had already finished her ministering and had tucked Kagome in.  
  
"There is something else, Sesshoumaru-sama." Tsumi began. "Kagome has been very depressed lately, enough so to scare me. She reminded me of your dear departed mother." Tsumi choked as she held back suppressed tears.  
  
Tsumi proceeded to tell him what happened with the youkai. Sesshoumaru listened without any color of emotion on his stoic face, but he remembered the day his mother had killed herself. The muscle of his jaw tightened.  
  
"What happened with the youkai disturbed her when she let go of her instinct to survive, Sesshoumaru-sama. That along with her depression may become a deadly combination, and I am afraid that she will meet the same fate as the late mistress."  
  
"Arigatou, Tsumi, for telling me. Go and take care of yourself. I'll watch her." Sessoumaru directed as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. The children are in the kitchen. I will see to them first." Tsumi bowed before leaving the room, sliding the door shut.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome, and brushed away the tendrils of hair that slightly covered her face. He gazed down at her pale face before placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. 'No fever. Good,' he thought.  
  
Without thinking, he swept her bangs off her forehead before lightly brushing his lips over the blue crescent on her forehead. "You won't leave me, Kagome," the Taiyoukai whispered. "I won't let you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glossary: (For new Japanese terms only. Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter. Arigatou!)  
  
Hishu - Dagger  
  
Onegaishimasu - Please  
  
Seppuku - Suicide by disembowelment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter summary teaser: Inuyasha reflects on the consequences of his wish. (A/N: The next chapter will be short, but you will understand why.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews: Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san! Thank you for taking the time to review my work! I really appreciate and enjoy reading them. They literally make me work harder! _^,,^_  
  
MM.org Reviews:  
  
Megumi: Thank you for your e-mail. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 8.  
  
Miss_Marilyn: I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you for taking the time! I'm glad you liked chapter 7 even though it was sad.  
  
Duo no Tsuin: I was going to post the next chapter last night, but couldn't. When I logged in and saw your review, I couldn't believe the size of it! Wow! You win the longest review contest! ::giggles:: I think I'll send you a chapter earlier than the others. What do you think? Yup, she is still in heat but over the middle stages. I think women deal with physical, emotional, and spiritual aspects during sex. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I think you'd be proud! Thank you for LOVING my story!! I was going to add ANGST yesterday, but couldn't. GMTA! :)  
  
FF.net Reviews:  
  
Mala: Thank you again for reviewing my work! I hope you have a great week!  
  
Kitten Kisses: Thank you for loving my story even though it's a Sess/Kag romance! I'm touched!  
  
Ann: I promise not to stop writing! :D  
  
Laura: Thank you for your wonderful review! Well, you know, Inuyasha. he has a tendency to act first before thinking. That's what he did when he made the wish. I hope you enjoyed all the chapters so far!  
  
Riinuka: Thank you for helping me with the terms. I use an online Japanese-English bidirectional dictionary and have done some research on Kimonos. I'll go over my terms though to make sure I used them right! I'll be sure to watch for your story!  
  
Nankinmai: That's good because I might accidentally give out more information than I want to share right now. Things are going to heat up soon. Keep reading, I promise not to disappoint! :)  
  
Vegito044: Inuyasha has to come back to help Kagome come to terms with the wish he made, but I'm sorry to disappoint you by saying that this is a Sess/Kag romance. But I hope this won't deter you from reading my fan fic. I promise, Inuyasha will not become a bad guy in my story. He is still playing a major role. Incidentally, I'm starting a new fic though that is not a Sess/Kag romance. I'll place a note in the A/N section of future chapters when my new fan fic is up.  
  
Me..: Thank you for your chapter reviews! Wow! I can't put the pairing in the summary, I ran out of space. :( I went to look at the picture of Japanese birds for chapter 4 and liked the sparrowhawk. I was trying to be so careful with "tetsusaiga," too. Thanks! I'm trying to figure out what's instinct and not as I go. I find it kind of hard. You're chapter name is very close. Hope you like the chapter 8's title and story! Yup, they did it. Had to cut a PG-13 version for ff.net. Inu-chan will reincarnate. This is a Sess/Kag romance. Thanks for taking the time to review my work. I really appreciate all your reviews. 


	10. Inuyasha's Feelings

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and Friends were created and loving brought to live by Rumiko Takahashi.  The song, "Wherever You Will Go," is sung by The Calling.

**A/N:**  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow this song fic chapter.  I hope you enjoy this new twist.  Inuyasha thinks about the consequences of his wish!  _^,,^_   I've added the next chapter TEASER too!  

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

By Ericedwyn

**Chapter Nine:  Inuyasha's Feelings**

~* Inuyasha watches Kagome inside the Temple of Time in the Realm of In-Between *~

Everyday I watch you through the Window of Time and Place.  I watch as you wake up each morning and struggle out of your bed to meet the new day.  I gaze into your dispirited dark-blue eyes which speak volumes of your loneliness, sorrow, and pain.  And I regret that I was the one who put them there.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

You need love, Kagome.  Your heart always overflowed with it, and you should get back every ounce of love you were always ready to give.  You need love to take away the pain.  Will you find your home in someone else?  Will you allow another to take away your pain?  Will you be able to make it without me?

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

I loved you, Kagome.  I still do.   How can I give you my love when I am here and you are there?  I reach out to you and your image shimmers, and I remember that you're not really here with me.

I wish I could wipe the sadness away from your eyes and fill them with life and happiness again.    I wish I could kiss away the memory of the pain I placed in your heart.

_And maybe, I'll found out _

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

I was told I could come back to you one day.   My heart overflows with joy to know that I can be by your side again.  Will you wait for me?

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

I hurt so much that we are apart right now.  I'll do all that I can to come back to you soon.  I want to be with you in all possible ways.  For you, I'll go wherever you will go…  

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

Because you have my heart, my hope, and my love.  You ran away with them before I knew they were missing.  Before I knew that I even had them.  

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

Until that time I can be with you again in the Land of the Living, I know that my love will remain strong.  In spirit, I'll be in your heart and your mind, as you struggle to live each day.  I'll be the hope that will keep you going.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

I'll always be with you, Kagome… Wherever you will go…  Whatever you will do…  

_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_

I shouldn't have made the wish.  You're right… You were always right.  If I could turn back time, I would have thought things through, and I would be there right now with you… loving you, holding you, kissing you…

I reach out to your image once again and pretend I am cupping your cheek as I stare into your eyes.  Just remember, Kagome… Koishii, My Love…  You're never alone, because I'll always be with you.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**  
  
Koishii - Beloved

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser:  **Who was Sesshoumaru's First Love?  Who was his First Hate?  You want to know?  I'll let you know in the next chapter.  **_::GRINS::_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to Reviews:**  Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san!  I really appreciate that you took time out of your busy day to review my work!  _^,,^_  

**MediaMiner.org:**

**Meamiko****:  Thank you for your review!!!  Thank you for updating your fic, "Voices at Midnight."  I was down because my next class is going to be yucky, and it brought me up again.  ::plugs the fan fic::  ****It's sooo cool!  As to your question, I already thought out the major points of the story up to the ending, and I'm trying to stick to them.  I also write chapter outlines so that I won't forget what I want to tell.  Sometimes I follow it all or parts of it.  Some of the earlier chapters have sprouted out as I went though.  I don't know where they came from.  I thought school fried my brain.**

**Duo no Tsuin:**  Thank you for another long review!!!  I was going to use a boar youkai, then I thought, "How boring!"  Then I thought about the Komodo dragon… I thought at first it was called the "kimono" dragon and all the info I got were of kimono retailers and designs with dragons.  ::laughs::  I knew about the sharp claws and the saliva.  But did you know they can run as fast or faster than humans and dogs?  They also have teeth like sharks!  Oh yeah… ::whispers::  Kagome is a full demon. O.O  No, really!  Well, more light is coming to chase away the dark and bittersweet (after next chapter that is), so please stay tuned!  Thanks again for your review!  I love it!

**Miss_Marilyn69:**  I completely agree with your Miss Marilyn.  I love stories that can make me feel too!

**Karete-chan****:  Inu is such a lucky dog!  Okay, okay… I'm working on it!  ::grins::**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**FanFiction.net:  (WOW!  48 reviews in like 11 days!  I am in awe!)**

**Me:**  You did come close to the title!  I do know of A Single Spark.  There are some really wonderful Sess/Kag stories in that site.  The one that I can't wait for the update is on IC Dragon's high school fic.  It made Hogwarts sound very dull.

**Jenirika****:  Thank you!  What did you think of this song fic chapter?**

**Mala****:  How cool!  That's my most favorite review from you yet!  YAY!!**

**NightChild0101:**  Arigatou!  I just have one (maybe two more tearjerkers) before the fun begins.  I will update soon!  Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Laura:**  Thanks!  ::Eri pouts and turns to Sess::  "Can you sort me out instead of Kagome?"

**Lachesis****:  I'm so happy you are enjoying my story!  I hope that you will continue to do so!**


	11. Sesshoumaru's First Love and First Hate

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story.  Text in '__' are thought expressions.  _^,,^_  I've added a teaser for the next chapter.  Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  Arigatou!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Ten:  Sesshoumaru's First Love and First Hate**

~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~

His fingers grazed the side of Kagome's face before Sesshoumaru stood from where he sat on the bed.  He gazed down at the young woman's angelic sleeping face wearing the same facial markings that were uniquely his own.   This is just one of the many enigmas that have caused him many sleepless nights, ever since his deceased half-brother had made that wish.  

A youkai's markings were as unique as their scent.  Yet as he gazed down at Kagome, he questioned whether there was more to the wish than what Inuyasha had told him.  But the markings that previously disturbed him, in the beginning, have now become a constant thrill to him each time he looked at her.  They were now something _they_ shared.

He turned and crossed to the nearest window in Kagome's bedchamber and gazed at the sky becoming reddish orange with the setting sun.  'Will they share something more?' 

The door slid open abruptly and the kitsune cub bounded in, followed by Rin, who shut the door behind her.  Shippou grinned at him, barely stopping to greet him, before he scampered onto the bed.  The kit patted Kagome's left cheek with a small hand and was about to place his cheek against hers, but stopped when he caught a scent that lingered there.  He blinked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin squealed upon seeing him and ran towards him with outstretched arms.  She hugged his legs tight as adoring eyes met his, which had warmed slightly in response.  He was rewarded with the bright smile she always reserved for him alone.

The Demon Lord patted her head in greeting.  "Rin, did you behave?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!  Rin behaved.  Rin helped with Kagome-oneechan too!" Rin responded excitedly.

"Good." 

Rin's smile grew brighter still before letting go of his legs.  She ran towards the bed, climbed it, and hugged Kagome's arm in both of hers, before snuggling next to her supine body.

Sesshoumaru watched his little charge's display of affection towards Kagome, then caught a grinning Shippou's stare.  He glowered at the cub.  "What?"

The cub grinned widely but innocently replied an "Um, nothing."  He turned his back to Sesshoumaru as he finally laid his cheek against Kagome's.  He thought he heard the sound of a faint growl by the window.  

The kit wondered if Sesshoumaru even knew he just growled at him.  'This is almost as fun as with Inuyasha!'   He couldn't resist turning his head to place a kiss on his adoptive mother's cheek to see if the Taiyoukai would growl again.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.  He mentally berated himself for the brief loss of control.  'Does he still sleep with Kagome?'  It irked him even more to admit that he was jealous of the child youkai.  

He eyed the cub suspiciously.  He knew he was a bright child, but he wondered just how clever and intuitive he was.  Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru brushed away the thought that the kit was trying to test him, as he watched the domestic scene before him.  Something about Kagome snuggled between the two children tugged at his heart, and for one brief moment, he wanted the scene to include him too.    

The soft rapping on the door outside interrupted his reverie, for which he was most grateful.  The door slid open and Tsumi bowed after crossing the threshold.  "Sesshoumaru-sama," she said before sliding the door closed behind her.

"Tsumi-san, have you rested?"  He searched the older woman's face for the signs of fatigue he had seen when he first arrived.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.  Arigatou.  I have come to relieve you."  Tsumi-san smiled warmly.  "I have arranged for heated rocks to be brought to your bathing room, My Lord.  I did not know when you would like to bathe.  I brought your meal to your bedchamber as well."

"Arigatou, Tsumi-san."  Sesshoumaru nodded as he escaped from the room through the door the Hanyou entered from, before entering his own room next door.  He wondered why he didn't just leave through the connecting room, but the image of a grinning kitsune cub came unbidden into his mind.  'Damn that kit.  Allowing him to join us was a big mistake.'

He sighed in frustration in the privacy of his room, and crossed to where his meal was laid out.  He sat cross-legged in front of it as he began his meal in silence.  His meals alone were much more to his liking than when he ate with the others.  It was more of a youkai fare, fresh and bloody.  

After dabbing the edges of his lips with a napkin, he rose gracefully to his feet with the intention to bathe away the headache that had unfortunately settled on his poor head.  He began shedding his clothing with a deft hand as soon as he entered the bathing room, tossing them on the floor beside the door.  

He walked to one corner of the room where a small pit was roasting a few volcanic rocks.  With metal tongs, he took a small one and walked to the other side to drop it into a tall jug of water in the stall.  He watched the water steam as he placed the tongs on a nearby shelf.  He entered the stall before dousing his silver-white hair and his body with newly warmed water.

He took the salve made from sandalwood and sage from a pot on a nearly shelf and massaged it through his hair with his hand.  He inhaled the scent, focusing on it to calm himself and clear his thoughts.  He took more of the mixture before applying it over his neck and shoulders.  He spent some time as he massaged the knots out of those areas.  This headache began to leave.

His hand traveled to the stump that used to be his left arm, and as he coated it with the mixture he was surprised that it had grown a quarter of an inch more than a week ago.  He suspected it was the presence of the Miko that was altering the speed of the regeneration of the limb.  At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if his arm is completely restored after the end of two more seasons, rather than a decade more.

He stopped to dip his fingers into the pot for more of the mixture to coat his tail, before continuing its application over the rest of his body.  What he could not reach with one arm, his tail more than accommodated for.  Lastly, he applied it over his face and ears.  

He clenched his hand on the handle of the hand pail and dipped it into the jug to load it with water.  He proceeded to rinse himself until all the mixture was removed from his person.  

He reached for the bucket next to the pot of cleansing salve and rinsed his hair with the light green tea based hair rinse.  After waiting for a few minutes, he rinsed his hair with more warm water.

He dripped water all over the floor as he stepped out of the stall towards the pit again.  With tongs in hand, he took the volcanic rocks, one by one, to drop them into the furo.  Steam filled the room as the water hissed as each fiery rock was swallowed by the bath.

He tossed the tong near the pit and lowered himself into the furo.  He rested his head on the edge of the bath and closed his eyes, savoring the heated caress of the water all around his body.  He let his thoughts wander until Tsumi's words replayed in his mind.  His thoughts flittered towards his late mother, his very first love.  

His mother had been the one who taught him the power of love.  He smiled as his mother's image came to his mind.  A tall and regal woman with long silver hair that fell down to her ankles in a silver kimono stood like a goddess.  She had eyes the color of melted gold.  She also had a bright red full moon marking on her forehead.  She often wore her white fluffy tail wound first around the waist then over her right shoulder.  As a child, Sesshoumaru had always loved the feel of her tail.  It was warm and comforting as the woman she had been. 

She had been his father's third cousin, and while their marriage was arranged at her birth, he remembered how his father would always take him in his strong arms in a grand hug as a pup as he would tell him and his mother how happy he was and how much he loved them.  He told the child Sesshoumaru how he wished he would be lucky enough when he is older to find the kind of love that he and his mother shared.  It was an all encompassing love, his father had said.  The kind of love that lasted forever... a Life Bond.

Sesshoumaru laughed without humor, as the image of his Lady Mother faded to be replaced by a memory of his parents yelling in his mother's bedchamber two years later.  He had tried to cover his ears with his small hands as he cried on his pillow.  But he heard his mother accused his father of betraying her and her love.  

After 600 years of being mates, his father had started taking concubines to his bed and had stopped going to his mother.  He remembered incidents when he had accompanied his mother to Court when he heard whispers behind her back.  Love between youkai were rare and more so in arranged marriages.  Many had believed that Shina and InuTaisho had shared one soul because their love had been so strong.  Many couples in Court had even aspired to have the kind of love they shared, only to scoff at it when they watched the great love fail.  

Lady Shina began to withdraw from the youkai society soon after.   Sesshoumaru was nearing the age of puberty at that time and he began his training as the heir to the Western Lands.  The very little time he had with his mother was full of pain as he remembered it.  His mother who had been vivacious, warm, and happy had been replaced by a shell of her former life.  

He remembered how her eyes had looked faded and how the brief smiles she gave to him no longer held warmth, because she no longer had it in herself.  She had tried to kill herself a couple of times before she succeeded.  The last time she combined seppuku with poison.  It still wasn't enough to kill her right away as she had intended.  Shina suffered for two days, as Tsumi and little Sesshoumaru tried to heal her.  In the end she died whispering her love for InuTaisho.

Sesshoumaru remembered running into his father's room as he was about to couple with one of his concubines.  With tears falling down his face and anger in his eyes and heart, he had blamed his father for killing his mother.  Then he ran away from home.

His father found and fetched him within an hour.  He had kneeled in front of his son as he swept him in an anguished hug.  He told his son he was sorry and that he didn't mean what happened.  He was going to change.  But Sesshoumaru had already lost faith in his father and after remembering his mother's last words of love for his father, his face and heart turned cold.  The child youkai believed that his father did not deserve his mother's love, and so did not deserve his son's love either.

For many years, InuTaisho tried to make up for his past mistakes by cleaning out his fortress of all concubines.  He concentrated on teaching Sesshoumaru all he knew about the art of war and leadership.  But soon his loneliness brought him to seek consolation in the arms of new concubines.

Sesshoumaru turned away from him again.  He thought his father weak for his lack of control.  Sesshoumaru vowed then that he will always be in control.  He would not make the same mistakes as his father.

Then one day, InuTaisho found a woman to replace his Mate and his Life Bond.  It had shocked and disdained the youkai society when the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands had taken a ningen to mate.  

Sesshoumaru had been the most shocked.  Not only had his father sullied his mother's memory by replacing her, but instead choosing a youkai mate, he had taken a human one.  His father, who hated humans, who taught Sesshoumaru as a pup to hate them for their weaknesses, had brought one of them into the family.  Young Sesshoumaru didn't think he could lose even more respect for his father until that fateful day.

He didn't fault his human stepmother, Lady Takara, for being his father's mate or for being human.  She had been kind and nice to him.  He even grew to respect her for not trying to replace his mother in his eyes.  She had even treated him like an adult at his young age.  Nonetheless, he stayed away from her as much as possible, keeping busy with his training and duties.  

When Inuyasha was born, he had been there to welcome him to the family.  It was the first time he had smiled in long time.  His brother had been small with cute little ears on top of his head.  He wondered if he was ever that small.  

He remembered the first time his golden eyes met his little brother's innocent ones.  He hoped he would never lose that innocence and come to know the pain he learned as a child.  He vowed in his heart that he would protect his little brother.  He would be a good brother to him.

As soon as he was ready, Sesshoumaru left the fortress to make a name for himself.  His father had been proud of him and often told him so whenever he would come home with his victories, but he had stopped giving his father much time and attention, although he did not fail to notice how much he had doted on his toddler son.  

Sesshoumaru, just passed puberty, remembered the past again and of how his father had doted on him.  He felt a little jealous, but things were no longer the same, and he didn't want to go back to the past.

One day, the young heir had chosen to come home to heal from his last adventure during a very bad time.  InuTaisho's human wife had been killed protecting her son when the fortress was attacked.  InuTaisho, griefstricken, had lashed out at his eldest son for not being home to protect his mate and Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru didn't bother replying as he looked coldly at his father before leaving the fortress to lick his wounds elsewhere.  That day, Sesshoumaru learned how to hate…  His own father, his first hate…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Glossary:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter.  Arigatou!).**

Shina – The name I gave to Sesshoumaru's mother means "virtuous."

Takara – The name I gave to Inuyasha's mother means "treasure" or "precious object."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter summary teaser:  Sesshoumaru take matters into his own hands to force life back into Kagome's eyes.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Responses to Reviews:  Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san!  I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to review my work.  _^,,^_  **_For those who have read the one-shot song fic, "Wherever You Will Go"_, a big THANK YOU to you!__****

**FF.net reviews:**

**Kat:  Arigatou for your review and wonderful words.  I do hope to write my stories and get them published one day.  I'm using this time to practice and get my creative juices flowing again.  I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Nankinmai****:  The italics are the lyrics of the song "Wherever You Will Go."  I had issues with formatting in both sites and ended up uploading an .html version of the last chapter.  ::sighs:: Oh well.  Thank you for reviewing again, and I hope you read this chapter, even if it is _about_ Sess! :)**

**Nikki-Yugowashi:  What can I say?  Well, I have some new fics I am working on and one will have an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing.  Would that work instead?  ::hopes::**

**Kawaiikitsune****:  Thank you for reviewing!  I've pretty much finished most of the set up of the story with this chapter.  You will begin to see some more Sesshoumaru/Kagome action starting with the next one.  Stay tuned!**

**Shichan****:  Thank you.  I hope you continue to enjoy my story! _^,,^_**

**Lady Yami:  Thank you AJ and Lady Yami!  I hope I didn't keep you waiting long!**

**Me..:  The song fic chapter I kept short so that I could keep its essence untouched.  It was a chapter for Inuyasha and I didn't want anything to detract from the power of the chapter by adding to it.  But here's the next chapter!  Hope you liked it.**

**NightChild0101:  Thank you for your wonderful review.  I truly appreciate it.  It is truly my goal to write stories that can touch the reader's soul, so hopefully I'm getting there.**

**MM.org Reviews:**

**Chick:  Arigatou!  The action will begin soon with the next chapter.  Hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**TaY:  Arigatou for your review and rating.  You may be right about the outcome. ::grins::  I hope to add more twists and turns, since I am crazy like that, though. **


	12. The Way To Control

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story.  Text in '__' are thought expressions.  I've added a teaser for the next chapter.   _^,,^_

**A/N 2:**  Okay, I posted it. _^,,^_  I was just getting excited by the number of reviews in FF.net that I was getting as I was writing the end of this chapter.  I was going to wait to post this until it reached 75!  ::GRINS::  Please let me know what you think of this one.  Arigatou!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eleven:  The Way To Control**

~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~

The Taiyoukai stared at the ceiling as he laid on his futon.  It had been another restless night resulting from opening memories of the past as well as from thoughts of the woman who slumbered next door.  

At one point during the early hours of the morning, he had focused, for an undetermined amount of time, on the sound of her shallow breathing.  His oversensitive ears had also picked up the kitsune's breathing mingling with hers to his annoyance.  'That kit needs to learn how to sleep in his own room.'

Sesshoumaru, having learned self-control and self-discipline at a very young age, has learned how to function with very little sleep.  Yet his fatigued body cried out for rest while slight dark smudging under his eyes marred his beautiful face.  

Again his thoughts returned to Kagome.  He had to admit that he has never met anyone quite like her, even when she was human.  'When did I start seeing her as anything besides a weak, disgusting human?'  He had been shocked when she accidentally pulled tetsusaiga from the stone slab and when her arrow transformed it from a fang to a regular katana.  'When was it?'  

He frowned at the ceiling as if it had done something untoward.  Then a memory of an event when he had battled Inuyasha, when he was driven by youkai rage, came to his mind.  After he committed the last blow that rendered his brother unconscious, she had faced him to stop the battle.  'She didn't even have a weapon ready,' he mused as he thought of the Miko.  'Brave, reckless, loyal…'

'Her loyalty was misplaced, as was her love,' he thought grumbling.  Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that his Hanyou brother had great feelings for the Miko next door, but it disgusted him when he made a fool of himself with the undead Kikyou.  It was reminiscent of his father's dealing with his women.

He combed his fingers through the silkiness of his hair and let his arm drop on the bed beside him.  'Kagome needs someone more consistent,' he thought decidedly.  

'Like you?' A voice in his mind questioned.  The Demon Lord groaned inwardly and rolled on the bed to his side, adjusting the side of his head comfortably on his bended arm.  He left it unanswered as he closed his eyes, only to think about another occasion that moved him.

~*~*~*~ **Flashback** ~*~*~*~

The stench of the decapitated demons that littered the battlegrounds was offensive to the Taiyoukai's highly sensitive nose.  He caught a movement from his peripheral and severed another youkai, who had tried to surprise him, in half with Toujikin.  'Pathetic.'

Then he caught sight of something green and white among the fallen.  The blue-black tresses shifted as the woman's head rose from her arms on the ground.  Kagome failed to see or hear the movement behind her, but he did.  He heard his brother scream her name, but Inuyasha was too far away to do anything.

He rushed forward with his sword raised.  She looked up at him then, and he remembered how her dark blue eyes had filled with fear as he had approached her.

"Duck," he simply said, and without question, Kagome slammed herself flat on the floor before he cleaved the head off of the youkai behind her. 

He watched as she turned her head to look at the object that made a "thud" sound as it fell next to her, and froze as the dead eyes of a boar youkai stared at her.  She gasped before looking up at her rescuer.  His eyes locked unto hers and searched for the fear that had appeared there just seconds before.  He did not find it.  In its stead, he found gratitude.

He broke the eye contact and turned to walk away from her, sheathing his sword.  He heard his brother running to his wench asking if she was hurt.

He stopped when he heard soft footsteps behind him.  Without turning, he knew it was her.  The Miko's heavenly scent alone overrode the stench of death.  She made it easier for him to abide the place.

Kagome reached out, barely touching his arm through his sleeve, but she withdrew her hand just as quickly as she touched him, as if she had touched embers.  Sesshoumaru had been surprised by the jolt of electricity that coursed through his arm.   Her effect on him made it difficult for him to keep his usual mask of indifference, so he didn't look at her as she spoke.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama...  Arigatou for saving my life," Kagome had said softly.  He could see from the corners of his eyes that she wasn't looking at him directly.  

Sesshoumaru laid his eyes on her then, drinking in her beautifully reddened cheeks and her dark, long eyelashes.  His heart's rhythm had quickened, and he began to feel uncomfortable near the human's presence.  He felt the need to vacate immediately, but found himself saying the first thing that came to his mind.  "I, Sesshoumaru, did it only to get in the way of Naraku's plan.  Your death would have meant his success."  He left the scene quickly with a befuddled woman staring after him.

~*~*~*~ **End of the** **Flashback ~*~*~*~**

"By the Gods, why did I say something so foolish…'  He sighed, berating himself the same way each time he looked back on that specific event.  But somehow, since that fateful day, he has found it very difficult in keeping her image from invading his mind.  Even when he was hundreds of miles away, it was as if her scent followed him everywhere.  

'And she is just in the next room…'  He rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling again.  He remembered Tsumi asking him if he was in love with Kagome before he left the fortress.  He had looked at her speechless.  'In love?'

'Am I in love?'  Sesshoumaru marred his face with a deep frown.  'I find her beautiful.  I am attracted to her.  Her presence is… pleasing…'  

Sesshoumaru sat up and climbed out of bed to watch the sun about to rise from his window.  'But surely that doesn't mean love…'

~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's bedchamber with the intention to check on how she was doing.  He found her awake, still in bed, with her back towards him.  

"How are you feeling?"  

When he didn't receive an answer, he crossed the room to face her.  He looked at her hollow, far away eyes and inwardly cringed at her unresponsiveness.  'Just like Mother.'  

Sesshoumaru felt a dread come over him.   He tried again.   "It is rude to ignore someone who is speaking to you."  

Nothing…

'This is not right.  This is not the Kagome I know.  She will not end up like my mother.'  He felt his anger rise.  

He left the room only to return a few minutes later carrying an haori and hakama in his hands.  He dropped them on the writing table.  

'Now how to get her out of bed...'  With very little qualm, he pulled her blanket off of her.  Kagome gave him a startled glance.  "Get up or I'll drag you out."  

"No," she simply said and stared out of the window from the bed.

Sesshoumaru's anger rose a notch.  He didn't feel like playing any games with her when she's like this, and he always meant what he said.  Sesshoumaru firmly took her by the arm and dragged her to her feet.

"How dare you!"  She shrieked, her eyes glinting with anger.

"I dare."  'At least they are no longer hollow,' he thought as he searched her storming dark-blue eyes.  'I will take whatever I can get.'

The Taiyoukai took the articles of clothing from the writing table and shoved them into her hands.  "Change into those.  Your training starts today."  

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, stomped her foot, then walked past him towards the bathing room.  'Arrogant, self-centered, bastard… Who does he think he is?'  She threw the yukata she was wearing on the floor and shoved her legs into the hakama.  When she was dressed, she stomped out into her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait to hear anything she had to say but left the room intending for her to follow him.  He led her down the north wing of the fortress to the dojo.  It was a place she had seen only once while she was playing hide and seek with the children last week.  

He crossed the room until he was standing in the middle of the room.  He waited until she has entered the room and closed the door behind her.  "Defend yourself."  He said calmly as he rushed towards her with claws extended. 

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and sidestepped to her right when he neared her.  He moved in a human paced speed, but she still wasn't fast enough.  His claws caught the left sleeve of her yukata and it was sliced into shreds.  

She looked down at her arm, but before she could check for damages, he attacked her again. "Where are your eyes, Woman?"  She ducked as he swiped.  "Keep them on your opponent."  

She ran as fast as she could to the other side before he could corner her.  She turned around and waited for him to come at her again.  Her heartbeats pounded in her ears.  She knew he wouldn't really **_hurt_ her; he **_has_** kept her alive for the last two weeks.  But Sesshoumaru was still an enigma to her, and he can be extremely unpredictable.**

Somewhere deep inside, she felt the stirring of thrill for the game.  She placed her weight on the balls of her feet to get ready.  When he approached her, she ducked as she sidestepped.  She tried to slash at her opponent's back with her extending claws, but he was too fast for her yet again.

Sesshoumaru smelled the excitement in her scent.  'She is beginning to like the game.'  Sesshoumaru grinned darkly as he turned to face her from across the room.  

Kagome's heart nearly stopped at the sinful beauty of the smile that he directed at her.  'Kami, he's so beautiful… Ack!  What am I thinking?  Concentrate, baka!  You might get hurt!'  

He started to walk towards her, still grinning, watching her like a hawk.  With growing impatience, she decided she wasn't going to play the victim, and attacked him.  She raised her arm to deal him a mock blow, but he grabbed her wrist and captured her mouth with his lips in a brief kiss before pushing her away from him.  

Her eyes went wide when she felt her senses come back to her and gained footing again.  "What was that?!?" 

'Foreplay,' he said in his head.  "A counterattack," he said loudly.

Her cheeks began to burn crimson as her anger began to build.  "You play dirty, Sesshoumaru."

"I never said I played fair.  Attack me, Kagome."  Sesshoumaru turned his back slightly towards her to provoke her even more.  "You know you want to…"  The Demon Lord's words flowed like wine…smooth.  He had bowed his head, watching her through the corners of his eyes.  His silver bangs almost hid them, but she thought she saw them glint crimson.

She couldn't understand how those words were affecting her… rather how the sound of his voice felt like she was being caressed.  She knew this was a dangerous place to thread in, but something inside of her wanted it to continue.  It was thrilling…  She didn't know that her eyes were darkening…

She curled her fingers and felt the sharpness of her claws on her palms.  Without thought, she went for the attack, slicing at Sesshoumaru.  Left, right, over and over again… and Sesshoumaru evaded each and every one, carefully watching as her eyes grew more and more crimson.

She jumped back and landed gracefully a few feet away from him.  In the expanse of the dojo, she started to circle him like prey.  She licked her bottom lip as she studied him for an opening.  It was then did she notice the change in his scent.  He was giving off the same kind of scent as she was.  Her lips curled into a smile.

He watched as she circled him with great interest.  He wondered if she knew how her smile is affecting him.  He was rather surprised that someone so virginal could have such a seductive smile.  He felt his blood boil.  

He can tell from her scent and movements that her instincts are beginning to take over.   He wanted to see how well she can control herself when or if her demon rage takes over.  He smiled as her circling grew smaller.  

He lashed out when she was at arms length, startling her and slicing through the other sleeve of her haori.  She retaliated by blindly attacking him with her claws, clearly not in control.  He backhanded her, enough to force her to the ground but not to hurt her.  She stared at him as she touched her jaw where he had hit her.  Her red eyes blazed, as she jumped to her feet to attack him again.

Just as soon as she jumped to her feet, she was sprawled on the floor again.  "Take control, Bitch."  However, his words fell on deaf ears as she lunged at him again.  He didn't hesitate when he punched the air out of her stomach.  She fell backwards on the floor.  "Keep this foolishness up, Kagome, and the lesson will become even more painful."

Kagome climbed to her hands and knees.  She didn't look up but eyed him from the corners of her eyes through the curtain of her dark tresses.  She struggled against her instincts to continue to fight, but kept herself down on the floor.   

He continued to observe Kagome as she struggled.  He was impressed by her efforts to keep herself from attacking him.   He was surprised by how quickly she was learning.  If this had been Inuyasha he was teaching, he would still be at it.  He looked at the red eyes peeking through the fall of her blue-black hair.

She continued to repress her rage as she curled her fingers against the floor into fists, feeling her own claws dig into her palms.  She felt the wetness that cried from the wounds, but she started to feel the edge leave.  

She pushed off the ground to sit on her heels.  She stared briefly at the small drips of blood on the floor in front of her, before finally locking her red gaze with his golden one.  "Did I pass?"  She growled softly.

"Hai, Kagome.  You did better than I expected."  He murmured softly as he walked towards her.  He kneeled on one knee as he took one of her hands in his.  He watched as her eyes began to change in color.  

Without breaking his gaze, he slowly licked each small wound she made on her palm, his tongue and saliva sealing them closed.  Her blood had tasted salty and sweet in his mouth.  He heard her soft gasp and noticed the change in her breathing and pulse.  Her claws have retracted, yet he slipped each finger slowly into his mouth, to remove the blood that tainted them.

She tried to look away, but she couldn't.  Her dark-blue eyes felt trapped by golden bonds.  Her lips parted and felt her breathing becoming ragged.  She couldn't understand the feeling that is going through her.  'What is this?  What am I feeling?'

Without looking away, he took her other hand in his and gently gave it the same treatment.  When he was finished, he helped her to stand.  His eyes fell on her parted lips, and wrapped his arm around her waist.  

Kagome allowed herself to be pulled in closer in his embrace, and closed her eyes when his lips descended on hers.  His lips felt warm against hers, and she almost cried out when his lips sucked on her bottom lip.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  A voice outside called out after the rapping on the door outside the dojo.  

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath as he heard Jaken's voice.  'I am going to kill him.'  He gave her upper lip a nipping kiss before pulling away.  He reluctantly removed his arm around her waist and moved to open the door of the dojo.  "NANI?"  

Jaken took a few steps back at the sound of his Master's voice and the thundering look on his usually stoic face.  "You… you told me to c…come get you w…when Tsumi has returned, My Lord."

"Leave."  Sesshoumaru barked at Jaken, but Kagome slipped past him quickly as she left the dojo.  "Not you, Kagome..."  He called out to her, but she had already turned the corner.  Sesshoumaru growled and mentally threw the thought of kicking Jaken out of his mind.

He followed the steps Kagome had taken down the hall with Jaken trailing behind him, to look for Tsumi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter.  Arigatou!)**

Ano – Excuse me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser:  Sesshoumaru teaches Kagome the way of the sword.  She overdoes it and later needs help getting out of the furo.  Who's there to help when Tsumi has left for another errand?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to Reviews:  Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san.  I hope you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  Again, I want to tell you how much your review means to me.  I can't wait to read them. _^,,^_**

**FF.net reviews (WOW!  74 reviews!):   
  
**

**Shichan**:  Thanks!  So do I.  "Sess, tell her you love her already, darn it!"

**Mala**:  I am glad you enjoyed Chapter 11.  Hope you like Chapter 12.

**Me..()**:  Thank you for your wonderful words.   Now, **_I'm_** gonna cry.  ::sniffsniff::

**Clow Angel**:  I'll try to make it up to Sess and Kagome and Inuyasha, too!  Thank you for your review.

**Laura**:  Almost is good enough!  ::grins::  Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  I'm posting this chapter as soon as I finish replying to the reviews.

**Cecilia**:  I am glad I sparked your interest.  I hope to continue to do so.  Enjoy!

**A reader ()**:  I'm really enjoying what I am writing and hope to be consistent in my output rate even though the course I am taking for the next 5 weeks and 2 days is making me cry.

**Silver Dragonfly**:  Thank you for your review!

**Yin-lin Hu**:  Hope you got my e-mail.  Thank you for reviewing!

**CTCandInuyasha60516()**:  Oh, you're gonna make me cry too!  Arigatou for your reviews, though.  I hope you laughed at some parts too!  Inu65, I'm glad the glossary helps.  That's cool about your royal Russian blood!  I think you should learn both!  Like one for fun and one for your heritage.

**The Good the Bad and the Freak**:  Thank you for your 10/10 100% rating.  Your name rocks!

**Nankinmai**:  Thank you again for reviewing and for your support.  I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Sess' past.  Shippou sniffed the lingering scent of Sesshoumaru on Kagome's cheek when he had caressed it before going to the window.

**m.e.****:  Arigatou.  I hope you liked Chapter 11!  _^,,^_**

**^.^()**:  Thank you!!  I'll try to start the next chapter soon.

**SapphireStar**:  I was going to post, but caught your review.  ::Adds her response at the last minute::  Inu will have to try to help Kagome deal with his wish.  Kagome will also have a big doggie form like Sess, but that's farther along in the story. 

**MM.org Reviews:**

**Duo no Tsuin**:  I really enjoy your long reviews!  I've gotten to the point in my story where I can't reveal too much anymore, but I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it.  It's going to get a whole lot more interesting now that I've finished most of the set up of the story.  Oh, yeah.  Popcorn good, burning down house, bad!  As far as the full demon thing, it's in the Prologue.  Inuyasha tells Sesshoumaru what Kagome became.  Arigatou for your reviews and rating!

**Lady love**:  Thank you for reviewing my work!  Hoped you liked Chapter 11.

**Miss_Marilyn69**:  Here's more. ;)  Thank you for continued support, Miss Marilyn!


	13. What You Can't Hide From the Eyes of Bab...

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story.  Text in '__' are thought expressions.  I've added a teaser for the next chapter.   _^,,^_

**A/N 2**:  The arms thing personally happened to me.  I was learning a new weapon when I was training in the martial arts and the next day, my arms just wouldn't move.  It's funny now, but it wasn't then.  I also had to cut this chapter in half, not only because it kept growing and growing, but also because I wanted to explore the second part a little bit more.  So with that said, I might need to create two versions of chapter 13:  PG-13 for FF.net and NC-17 for MM.org.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Twelve:  What You Can't Hide From The Eyes of Babes**

**~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~**

Kagome escaped from the dojo to the privacy of her room.  For a long time, all she could do was pace back and forth just thinking about what had just occurred.  Without being conscious of it, her fingers would find their way to her lips whenever she would relive the kiss in her mind.  'Why did I let him kiss me?'  A deep blush crept up from her neck to her cheeks as she recalled the feel of the softness of his lips.

She muffled a scream that wanted to be let loose with her hand before grabbing the purple notebook and a pen from her writing table.  She sat on her bed and flipped through several completed pages until she reached a blank page. 

**~* Diary Entry *~**

Date:  15 A.D. (After Demonization)

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it.  Sesshoumaru kissed me and I kissed him back!  The scariest part about it was that I **_REALLY_** liked it.  It was the kind of kiss that I would have wanted for my first kiss.  Gentle, warm… Oh my gosh!  That **_WAS _**my first kiss.  I mean, if what happened in the dream with Inuyasha didn't count.  Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?  He hasn't come to visit.  I guess he's feeling as bad about what happened as I do.  I hope he's alright.

I am **_SO_ confused!  I don't know what's more confusing—what happened in that dream or that I'm beginning to ****_LIKE _Sesshoumaru.  You know, the like him, like him kind.  I hope Tsumi won't be busy later.  I really need to talk to someone about this.  I really didn't think my life could get any weirder since that dream…**

**~* End of Diary Entry *~**

Kagome groaned out loud and slammed the notebook on her forehead before flopping herself on her bed.

~*~*~*~

Tsumi caught the children's squeals of laughter carrying out from the library while making her way to Kagome's bedchamber.  She smiled as she followed their voices.

"Do you think Kagome-oneechan will fall in love with Sesshoumaru-sama too, Shippou-chan?"  She heard the little girl asked.  She could hear the hope in her voice.  Tsumi stopped in her tracks just a few feet away from the door to listen.

"I don't know, Rin-chan.  I think it's too early to tell yet," came the kitsune's response.

"Rin wants Kagome-chan to be her new okaasan.  She's fun and nice.  Sesshoumaru-sama can be your new otousan!  When they get married, we can be a real family, Shippou-chan."  She heard Rin gurgle with excitement.  

"Hai, Rin-chan," came a hesitant response, but Tsumi heard a hint of wistfulness in the kitsune's voice.

Tsumi heard Shippou shriek, to her ears' irritation, but a smile crept back on her face when she heard two sets of giggles coming from the room.  Finally, she entered the library to find Rin tickling Shippou mercilessly on the floor in the middle of the room.  A strewn of crumpled parchment and hand-drawn pictures surrounded them.

"Konnichiwa, Rin and Shippou.  You two sound like you are enjoying yourselves!  May I see what masterpiece you are creating today?"  Tsumi knelt down on the floor in front of them with a grin.

'Hai, Tsumi-san!  Shippou-chan and Rin are making a story with pictures!"  Rin said excitedly.

"It's a love story!"  Shippou added as he handed the parchment to the Hanyou.

"It's about a lonely Ousama and his daughter and a beautiful Hime and her son!  Rin thinks it's so kawaii!"  The 6 year old giggled.

Tsumi raised her eyebrows.  "Oh, really?  I think I will like it if you think it is kawaii, Rin."  She raised the parchment and began to read the story to herself.

**~*  Shippou's and Rin's Story  *~**

Once upon a time, there was a lonely Ousama who lived in a castle far away in the West.  He lived there with his kawaii daughter, a woman who is like an Aunt to him, and a mean, yucky toad.  Sometimes he would leave his daughter in the castle to protect his lands, but whenever he was home; his daughter could see how lonely he was.

Then one day, a beautiful Hime and her son came to live with them.  The Ousama's daughter was very happy to have a new playmate named Tail and a new oneechan.  She was also happy because the lonely Ousama started to smile, but only when he thought no one was looking.  His daughter secretly wished that the new Hime would become her new okaasan someday.

One day, when the Ousama was away, the Hime and the two children went for an adventure outside the castle.  They were having a lot of fun.  The adventure was cut short when the Hime and Tail smelled a youkai, and the Hime told the children to go back to the castle.  The Hime stayed to fight the bad youkai who was trying to hurt a lady and killed it, but she got really hurt.

When the Ousama returned to the castle, he found out that the Hime got hurt.  He felt really bad, but he realized that he loved her very much and wanted to protect her and make her his mate.

**~*  The not so ending of Shippou's and Rin's Story *~**

"It's not finished yet, but what do you think, Tsumi-san?"  Shippou asked curiously.

The wrinkles near the corners of Tsumi's eyes crinkled with amusement and surprise.  'You really can't hide anything from children…'  She reread the contents of the parchment before glancing at the children who were looking at her expectantly.  "I think this is a wonderful story, Children.  I think you should show it to Sesshoumaru-sama one day."  Shippou grinned knowingly at the old woman.   

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will like it?"  Rin asked breathlessly.

Tsumi smiled warmly and patted the little girl's head.  "I think he will find it most interesting, Little One.  Well, I think I should leave you both to finish your story while I check on Kagome-sama."  She handed the parchment back to Shippou and mussed the kit's hair before leaving them.

~*~*~*~

Tsumi rapped on the door of Kagome's bedchamber before entering and bowing.  Her eyes strayed to the young woman sprawled on the bed with a purple notebook over her face.  

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-sama.  Daijoubou desu ka?"  Tsumi eyes dimmed with concern.  
  


"Daijoubou ja nai, Tsumi-san," came the muffled response from under the notebook before Kagome took it off of her face.  She gazed sadly at Tsumi as she sat up on her bed.

"Would you like to talk about it?"  

Kagome nodded in response.  "I'm so confused, Tsumi-san."  A blush stole on her cheeks.

"About what?" The Hanyou prompted.

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds before quietly admitting, "I think I'm beginning to like Sesshoumaru…"  Kagome's already flushed cheeks deepened in color.

Tsumi hid a smile as she took the young woman's hand in hers.  "And why does this confuse you?"

"I'm supposed to be in love with Inuyasha.  How can I do this to him?  And it's his own brother, too!"  Kagome groaned as her shoulders slumped forward.  The Miko looked down at her lap and wrung her fingers together nervously.

Tsumi sighed.  She thought about the young woman's words before responding.  "Kagome-sama, I know you are still love with Inuyasha, but he is gone.  I do not believe that he would want you to stay true to him forever and be unhappy.    If anything, I think he would want you to be complete in this life.  I do not see anything wrong with you for having feelings for his brother."

"Demo…  I feel weird about it."  Kagome murmured as she raised sad, soulful eyes at Tsumi.

"Kagome-sama… I think you should live your life to its fullest.  Live it without regret or one day you will look back at your life and ask yourself why you didn't do something or said something."  Tsumi the young woman's hand a warm squeeze.

"You know, some people are not lucky enough to find love in their lifetime."  She reached up with both hands to cup Kagome's face as her birdlike eyes looked straight into the Miko's dark-blue ones.  "If you are lucky to find it again, then it is a gift, my dear, and you should accept it." 

~*~*~*~

**~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, the next day *~**

"The most important thing to remember about handling a sword is to keep your weapon close to your body.  Be aware of where it is and how the blade is aimed."  Sesshoumaru demonstrated using a wooden katana.

Sesshoumaru brought his katana straight up in front of him and made an arc with the sword.  Then he sliced through the air.  "When you use the slice technique, start by bringing your arm and sword up in the middle, then continue with a graceful arc to one side.  When you are ready to slice your opponent, pivot your wrist inward, making sure the blade is at the correct angle, then push it through with your strength.  Stop the blade once it passes your vertical center line… like so."  Sesshoumaru demonstrated the move again.

Kagome tried to attend to what he was saying, but she was mesmerized by his movements.  'Wow, he's so beautiful and graceful.'  She sighed as she watched.

"Are you paying attention, Kagome?"  Sesshoumaru inquired with a raised eyebrow.

'Gosh his arm, I didn't know it was so muscular…'  Kagome gave him a startled look at that particular thought and blushed.  "H…Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Kagome answered with a smallish, nervous laugh.  

Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look and then moved to stand behind her.  He grabbed the hand holding the sword and took her through the steps.  Her tantalizing scent teased his nose, but he was determined to remain in control and focused.  He did, however, find the delicious blush that blossomed on her cheeks tempting.

'I can't take this.  He's too close.'  She swallowed hard as she tried to concentrate on the steps.  She took a deep breath to focus, but ended up taking a whiff of his scent.  'He smells so good.'   

"Ano… can you help me with that again, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

~*~*~*~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru practiced other techniques as the day aged two more hours.  He left her to practice a simple sword kata in the dojo, to give Tsumi last minute instructions before the Hanyou left for official business.  When he returned to the dojo, he found her laughing at a scene outside of the window.  For a few seconds, he watched her from the doorway while a small smile briefly touched his lips.  Curiosity got the better of him and he went to see for himself what was amusing her.

Outside, Jaken with his two-headed staff in hand, chased the two laughing children across the yard.  "Hey, you brats!  Come back here this instant!" 

Sesshoumaru watched as the kitsune cub reached into his pocket before stopping in front of the enraged and puffing Jaken.  "Here, Jaken!"  Shippou shoved an object into the toad youkai's hands and shortly after, Jaken found himself being pulled down to the ground, rather harshly, by a monk statue with an ofuda that grew in size in the toad's hands.  "What the…!  ACK!"  He heard his retainer sputter from the ground.  "Get this thing off of me!"

"No!  You're mean.  I hope you can find someone to help you with that one!  Come on, Rin."  The Taiyoukai heard as he watched the kitsune grab the giggling Rin's hand before running with her towards the direction of the courtyard.

Kagome doubled over with laughter as tears began to spill out of her eyes.  "Oh this hurts," she clutched at her stomach as she continued to laugh.  "It hurts."

Sesshoumaru turned to watch her with amusement in his eyes, although his face, he kept devoid of expressions.  He found it intriguing that her face and eyes could readily express what she was feeling inside.

When Kagome was able to speak, she began to tell him how the kitsune came into her life.  "Shippou did the same thing to Inuyasha when we first met him.  He was looking for the shards to avenge his otousan's death.  Unless the ofuda is removed from the statue, Jaken will stay pinned to the ground."  She chuckled and looked up at the Demon Lord with a radiant smile.

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his lungs by the power of her smile.  He realized, at that point, that he could spend all the days of his life just watching all her different smiles.  

With regret, he forced himself to focus as he quickly returned them to the lesson at hand.  'Work first, play later.'

~*~*~*~

After lunch, Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves in the library with the children.  Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from his seat on the floor as she helped Rin with her kanji lessons.  

"Ano… Sesshoumaru-sama?"  The kitsune cub, sitting slightly behind him, patted his arm.

"Hai, Shippou?"  He turned his gaze from the Miko to her adopted son.

"Rin and I have been working on a story together.  Do you mind reading it for errors?"  Shippou asked expectantly, his big green eyes pleading.

Sesshoumaru answered by holding out his hand to the cub.  The kitsune placed the parchment in his hand, and with a small grin, he continued, "it's not finished yet.  We're still working on the ending."

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to read the story.  Both his eyebrows shot up in surprised at its contents.  Somewhere in the middle of the story, Shippou saw the vein in his neck began to bulge up.  The kit took a few small steps back. 

Sesshoumaru glanced up sharply at Kagome after he finished reading the story.  'Has she read this?'  With an icy glare at the kitsune cub, he folded the parchment and slipped it in his haori.  

"Hey, that's ours!"  Shippou exclaimed.

"Not anymore, brat!"  Sesshoumaru said coolly.  

Shippou slyly reached into his own haori, and took another folded parchment out while grinning impishly at the Taiyoukai.  "That's okay.  I have the master copy right here."  He stuck a pink tongue out at the Taiyoukai and ran to hide behind his okaasan before Sesshoumaru had a chance to grab him.

Kagome was startled when Shippou appeared suddenly at her side.  She gave her adoptive son a look of concern, then turned a questioning one at Sesshoumaru.  "Anything wrong, gentlemen?"

"Nothing yet.  There might be some bloodshed later," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly as he glowered at the kitsune cub.  Shippou did not fail to hear the edge in his voice.  

'~*~*~*~

The two adults continued their lessons after Kagome helped the children with theirs.  Sesshoumaru went through the different kind of parries and made Kagome practice them until she could demonstrate them without flaw.  He was about to end the class when Kagome insisted that they keep going.

"I think I have covered enough for one day, Kagome…"  The Taiyoukai began to say only to be interrupted by her exuberance.

"Just one more hour!  I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Alright, but I did warn you."

They continued to go through more techniques before he finally pushed her out of the dojo.  "Go and bathe.  That is all I am teaching you today."

Kagome gave him a pout before leaving the dojo.  Sesshoumaru stayed behind for a little while as he imagined all the different ways he could do to remove that pout from her face.  'I'd start with a kiss, maybe a nibble…'

~*~*~*~

"Oh Kami, this is heaven!"  Kagome sighed as she relaxed in her furo.  "But all good things must come to an end," she said aloud when she decided to get out of the furo before she turned into a raisin.  She stood and reached out to place her hands on the edge of the furo to climb out of it, but realized that her arms were still hanging by her sides.  She tried to move them again, but it's as if they've stopped working.  She began to panic.

Kagome heard a knock on the doorframe outside of her bathing room.  "Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened as she heard the Demon Lord's voice.  She blushed hotly as she sat back down into the water up to the neck to cover herself.  "What do you want?"  She asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked inside.  "How are your arms?"  He asked calmly although his golden eyes danced with mischief.

"Th…they're fine.  Get out!"  Kagome lowered herself into the water even more until her chin met the water.

"Are you sure?"  The corners of the Taiyoukai's mouth threatened to turn upwards at her predicament.

"Hai.  Now get out!"  Kagome sputtered in anger.

"I will if you wave me away."  

Kagome opened her mouth to curse him, but clamped it shut immediately.  She tried to raise her right arm, but it wouldn't budge.  She tried with the other, but nothing happened.  'Oh Kami, what am I going do?'  

Sesshoumaru watched her struggle with pleasure.  "It happened to me as well when I was a pup.   I will fish you out from there." He offered as he approached her from behind.

Kagome's blush deepened, adding to her embarrassment.  "Iie, I'm naked."

"I have seen you naked many times, Kagome."  Sesshoumaru said softly, although he knew his words will only aggravate the situation.  Somehow he found it hard to resist teasing her.

"I was probably too unconscious to tell you off!"  Kagome retorted hotly.

"Are you embarrassed?"  

"Iie.  Mortified!"  Kagome nearly screamed the last word.  "Please leave," she begged.

Instead of footsteps leaving the bathing room, she heard the fall of silk hitting the floor behind her.  Her eyes bulged out.  "Wha… what are you doing?"  She asked nervously although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter.  Arigatou!)**

Daijoubou desu ka? – Are you alright?

Daijoubou ja nai – I'm not okay

Demo – But

Hime – Princess

Kawaii – Cute

Konnichiwa – Hello

Ofuda - Charm

Ousama - King

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser:  Sesshoumaru fishes Kagome out of the furo with very little intention of letting her go…yet.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to Reviews:  Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san.  I hope you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  Again, I want to tell you how much your review means to me.  I can't wait to read them. _^,,^_**

**E-mail review(s):**

**Blujay18:  Thank you for your e-mail and thank you for letting your friends know about my story!  That was really cool of you!**

**FF.net reviews (Wow, it's over 100!):   
  
**

**Black dragon**:  Arigatou.  Sess is a mystery and trying to delve into his head and trying to understand what motivates him has been really fun for me to do.

**Slycat**:  I'm afraid that some aspects of my story will be sad.  Sometimes sadness can make the joy and happiness parts in my story stronger.

**Jammincat9**:  Thank you for your review!  Hope you liked chapter 12.

**Mala**:  I am glad you liked chapter 11 "ALOT."  YAY!  

**Nankinmai**:  YAY, I got a *widest grin.*  I am so glad you liked the way I am portraying Sess. 

**Me..()**:  I think Jaken is the favorite scapegoat of most writers. ::giggles::  It was either him or Shippou, and Shippou is just too KAWAII for Sess to kick.

**Angelike**** Riddle:  Arigatou gozaimazu.  I think the toughest part of writing is keeping all the characters IC.  BTW, I'm intrigued by your Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasly pairing.  Can't wait for your next chapter.**

  
**Reality**:  Thank you, Reality.  Oh, yeah, be gentle with Sess 'cause I still need him for the rest of the story.

**Riinuka****(**)**:  Arigatou for your review!  Hurry up and register so I can read you story! :)**

**Kishi**:  Wow I got a "fanficliscious!"  ::grins::  I am so happy you like my story and how I'm portraying the chars.  

**Lady love()**:  Yes, more love and more Sess/Kag are in the works.  Stay tuned!  

**Claudia67g**:  Thank you for your review!  I'm glad you like the way I'm portraying Sess.  Hey careful where you aim that thing.  Jaken, is that a way!  ::points to her right and giggles:: He'll like it much better.

**The Good the Bad and the Freak**:  Again, thank you for your review. Another 10/10 100% YAY!

**Vegito044**:  I'm glad you are enjoying my fic, even though it's not an Inu/Kag story.  I'm working on another fic that will have Inu/Kag.  I'll post it when it is ready.

**Hikari**:  ::grins:: Arigatou!  I hope you will enjoy the next chapters!

**CTCandInuyasha60516(****):  You are so funny!  Careful with Inuyasha, I still need him for my story!**

**MarsMoonStar**:  Thank you!  Gosh, all these reviews are making me cry because I'm so happy!

**Lily**:  Thank you for your wonderful review!  I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.  

**Jojo****(**)**:  Wow!  I'm so typeless right now.  Okay, I'm crying now!  Arigatou!**

**Cecilia**:  I'm so glad my story captured your interest!  I try to do as much research as I can to make my story as real as I can get it.  Thank you for your words and support! 

**Taiyoukai-kai**:  Thank you for your supportive review!  I really appreciate it.  I'm already working on the next chapter!

**Ichigo**:  I'm so happy you love my story!  ::does the happy dance::  I will update soon!

**Sessy****-sama():  Arigatou for luving my story!  ;)**

**Ying-lin Hu**:  Thank you for reviewing again.  I would love to read your fan fic.  Whenever I have free time, I usually read/review my reviewer's works first before reading other fan fics.  It's my way of saying thanks for reading mine.  Expect my review soon!

**Lady Agony**:  Arigatou for loving my story!   I'll try to write as fast as I can!  Based on my outline, next chapter will mark the halfway point.  

**Slycat**:  It's okay.  My little sister doesn't like the Sess/Kag pairing either, but she still reads my story to show her support.  I did revise the summary in ff.net two weeks ago to show that this is a Sess/Kag love story, and have noted the pairing in my A/N in many chapters.  I do invite you to read the next fan fic that I will be starting in about 5-6 weeks that will have an Inu/Kag pairing. 

**Kaimi**:  Thank you for your review!  I really appreciate it!

**Some Kid**:  Arigatou!  I'll do my best to keep everyone IC.  Thank you for reading my story!

**Ashuri**:  Thanks!  This might be a Sess/Kag fic, but Inuyasha still holds a big piece of my heart.  That is really cool that you got the Japanese spelling of your name!  

**MM.org Reviews:**

**CleverWitch**:  Arigatou for your wonderful review.  I hope you liked this chapter.

**Jumper**:  Oops, I think you meant to post this to another story.  Hopefully you can repost it.

**Liz**:  Thank you for the review you submitted to my song fic.  I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm so happy you love my story.  I hope you feel better soon!

**Sonomi**:  Arigatou for posting a review!  1.  He didn't follow her as you can see from this chapter.  2.  Inuyasha can probably see everything from where he is by use of the Window of Time and Place.  It depends on when you chooses to watch.  3.  Yeah, I think that he can.  Hope I answered your questionies!  

**Oshidori**:  I am so blown away by your review.  The hardest part, IMHO, is trying to ensure that the chars stay IC.  I really appreciate your high ratings, critique, and your praises!  Oh my gosh, someone's addicted to my fic!  I don't think there is anything cooler than that!

**Bronie**** bite:  ::giggles:: I was just about to post this chapter when I got your review alert.  I hope you are in the site to read it.  Thank you for your review!**


	14. Sweet Slumber

**Disclaimer:**  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story.  Text in '__' are thought expressions.  I've added a teaser for the next chapter.   _^,,^_

**A/N 2**:   My apologies for being late.  I was sick, then got food poisoning last night.  I wrote two versions of this chapter.  The one I posted in mediaminer.org is only limey.  If you are mature enough to read it, the link is in my profile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**From chapter 12:**

Instead of footsteps, she heard the fall of silk hitting the floor behind her.  Her eyes bulged out.  "Wha… what are you doing?"  She asked nervously although she already knew the answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Thirteen:  Sweet Slumber**

**_~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress *~_**

"I thought perhaps it would alleviate your **_mortification_** were I similarly **_un_clad."  She heard him say nonchalantly, although she detected the amusement in his voice.  She gulped nervously as she heard soft footsteps approaching from behind.  They continued rather than stopping directly behind her as she first assumed.  She lowered her eyes to the steaming water, blushing deeply red at her predicament.**

When Kagome caught sight of his feet from the corners of her eyes as he passed her, she fought the nearly uncontrollable urge to look up and gaze at his naked body.  She turned around in the water; more from the embarrassment she felt from her erratic thoughts than from how unsubstantially the steaming water was at concealing her own nakedness.

The corners of the Taiyoukai's lips curled in a half-grin when Kagome turned around before lowering himself into the water.  He shifted his long tail so that latter two-thirds of it rested outside of the furo.  

"Why are you torturing me?"   Kagome asked a little out of breath.

"It is amusing."  The ends of her Kagome's blue-black hair floating on the water seized his attention, and the Taiyoukai resisted the urge to curl his fingers through them.

"Go torture someone else," Kagome countered, her exasperation lacing the words.

"No."

Silence prevailed in the room for many minutes before he broke it.  "Let me help you out, Kagome."  

"Iie, someone else can help me…"  The young woman said in a very small voice.

"Tsumi is gone from the fortress.  The children may not be able to pull you out even if they work together.  The servants will not help you without my orders, so that leaves Jaken and myself.  Would you like me to fetch him?"

"IIE!"  She shook her head so violently that water attacked him from her direction.  "Fine… you can help me out," Kagome uttered resignedly.

"Say **_please_."**

"NANI?!?"  Kagome stood up in indignation, and then flopped right back down into the water.  She took a deep breath and coughed the word out of her.  "Please."

Sesshoumaru smirked and made his slow way towards the Miko, stopping only just mere inches away.  "You should stand unless you want me to wrap my arm somewhere other than your waist, Kagome."  He whispered the words huskily, so close in her ear.  

Kagome's heart nearly jerked from her chest when she heard those words, and grew suddenly dizzy when she felt his hot breath on the soft spot just below her earlobe.  She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped.

The young woman felt her body grow hotter than the steaming water that surrounded it.  She blushed furiously crimson as she slowly raised herself from the water, fervently praying that her shaking knees would be able to hold her up.  

Sesshoumaru curled his fingers through the ends of her hair, and pulled her closer to him.  He closed his eyes as he inhaled her arousing scent.  He laid his cheek on the top of her head before trailing his lips over her temple, stopping to place a kiss on where her temple met the top of her ear.  Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips on her searing skin.

Kagome nearly shrieked when she felt the tip of his tongue trace down her ear.  She groaned as his lips captured her ear lobe and then grazed it with his fang.  Her body betrayed her when her head unconsciously lolled to her shoulder exposing her neck to him.  She felt his lips on the spot just below and behind her ear lobe.  

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue down the length of neck, lapping the beads of water on the way.  He turned his head to nuzzle the junction between her neck and shoulder and gently nipped it with his fangs and teeth to tease her, yet leaving it unmarked.  He heard her suck in her breath as she leaned back against him.  

She whimpered as he trailed his fangs and upper lip over the junction again before placing a sucking kiss on her shoulder.  His fingers loosened to allow her hair to escape, before his claws trailed down her back.  His arm snaked around her waist.

Kagome felt his arm hold her securely to him, and before her heart could beat, they were out of the water.  His claws raked over her stomach before leaving her to stand alone, dripping water on the floor.  

Sesshoumaru fished one of the towels on the bench, folded it in half, and wound it around his waist, before fetching another one.  He laid the towel over her shoulders as his hand began to trail down her arms and shoulder, smoothing the cotton over her skin to dry it.  

She tried not to give away her emotion as she felt his hand through the material as it trailed down slowly from her lower back to her ankles.  She felt him gather the towel in his hand behind her before the material and his hand made their ascent from her ankles and up her legs from the front.  She could feel the strength of his hand through the material and gasped as she felt his hand crept higher towards her hips.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer towards Kagome, and she felt him through the towel against her lower back.  She swallowed hard.  

He continued drying her with the towel, moving it over her skin.  He felt her moan slightly as his covered hand brushed over her breasts before wrapping the towel around her, leaving her arms unconfined.  He placed a kiss on the top of her head before leading the blushing and speechless woman sit on the bench.

With another towel, he began to dry her hair.  He combed through her blue-black tresses with his fingers, marveling at their wet softness, before reaching for the comb on a shelf.  He smiled down at her downturn head as he began to comb her hair.  He found it fascinating how the light reflected off of it.  He placed the comb back on the shelf before clutching the ends of her hair with his hand to bring them to his face.  He closed his eyes as he inhaled the lavender scent that clung to them. 

Kagome turned when she felt his hold on her hair.  She watched him as he took in the scent of her hair, and met his eyes soon after when they opened.  They stared at each other for a long time.  She tried to read what she saw in his eyes, as he tried to do the same.  She raised herself from the bench and turned to face him without unlocking her eyes from his.

She wished her arms were working when she felt the overwhelming need to kiss him, but he must have known her intention when he himself leaned in, covering the space made by the bench between them.  

When his lips finally met hers, he felt the heat spread from his loins to his body.  He has never met or known anyone, over the many centuries of his life, who could bring him to feel so many emotions all at once.  He felt like falling on his knees in front of her.

She parted her lips beneath his and he slipped his tongue inside to trail over hers.  He explored her mouth, running his tongue with such sweet slowness that made Kagome whimper.  He reached up to grab the back of her head to bring her closer, opening her more to him.  

He felt himself grow stiffer behind his towel when she ran her tongue over his, and when she curled her tongue over his, he broke the kiss.  Breathless, he bent down to wrap his arm around her hips to lift her up to him.  His tail curled securely around them.  

He carried his treasure from the bathing room into her bedchamber.  With a deft hand, he tossed the blanket aside before he laid her down gently on the middle of her futon.  He leaned in gently to place a kiss on her lips before turning her to lie on her stomach.  He left her side to walk through the connecting door.  

She watched him leave with confusion and tried to sit up on the bed but found it difficult without the use of her arms.  

When he returned through the connecting door, she asked.  "What is through the connecting door?"

"My room."  Kagome blinked as she realized that his room was next to hers.

"Demo… I thought your room was the Master's Bedchamber."  She looked up at him with confusion as he sat on her bed.  He took her arm and laid it on his lap.  He unscrewed the small vial in his hand and began to drip some oil on her skin.  The scent of sesame began to fill the room.

"I do not intend to move into that room until I mate."  He said quietly as he ran his hand down her arm to coat its whole length with oil before kneading the overworked muscles of her arm.

Sadness gripped her as his words echoed in her mind.  'Until he mates...'  She turned her head away from him when the look of hurt crossed her face.  

Sesshoumaru caught the pained expression on her face.  "Does it hurt more here?"  Sesshoumaru stilled his hand over her bicep.

"Hai…"  Kagome lied.  She couldn't understand why her heart was hurting over his words.  More so, she didn't want to think about why she was hurt, so she decided to focus on his hand.  'He really does have the gentlest touch…'  

"Try to relax, Kagome."  He murmured as he drew circles with his thumb down her entire arm.  He shifted and leaned over her a little to have better access to her other arm.  He took the vial that he placed on the bed and poured the oil on her arm before massaging it.  

Sesshoumaru gently laid her arm by her side before brushing her hair away from her neck and back.  He took the vial and poured a few drops of oil on the base of her neck, before setting it on the floor.  He began to knead the muscles of her neck and shoulders.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed deeply, finally allowing herself to relax.  The scent of the oil tickled her nose and she was pleased by the lightness of it.  She moaned as he found and unraveled a knot.  

He inched the towel off of her until her whole back was exposed.  With more oil he began to work on her back muscles.  His thoughts drifted to his stump and for a brief second he wished he was complete.  Nonetheless, he expertly kneaded her tired muscles with his one hand.  He heard her moan when his fingers trailed down her side.

He lifted the end of the towel that covered most of her legs and folded it over the mound of her buttocks.  With more oil, he worked on one leg.  He sighed disappointedly when he heard her drift off to sleep when he reached her heel.  He worked on the other leg the same way.  When he had finished with her leg, he unfolded the towel to cover her legs and lifted the other edge from her waist to cover most of her back.  

He gazed down at the young woman slumbering on the bed.  His face didn't show it, but his eyes reflected warmth and contentment.  He arranged her hair out of her face before leaving her room through the connecting door.  

He unwound the towel from his waist and wiped his hands on it before dropping it on the floor.  He opened the armoire, took a dark grey yukata, and slipped it on.  He left his room.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru, with the help of his nose, found the children on the library floor.  As he approached, he heard Rin and stopped.

"Shippou-chan, what are you doing there?" 

"I'm hiding.  I can smell him."  Sesshoumaru heard the fear in the kit's voice and smirked.

"Smell who?"  
  


"Sesshoumaru-sama."  

"So why are your hiding?"

"I showed him our story."  
  
"Oh, does Sesshoumaru-sama like our story?"  Rin asked excitedly.

"Hai, Rin."  Sesshoumaru answered as he finally entered the library. 

Rin's face brightened as she ran to hug his legs.  "Rin is happy that Sesshoumaru-sama liked the story."  She let go of his legs to run to Shippou's hiding place.

Shippou peeked from behind a large bookcase and caught the Taiyoukai's eyes.   He decided not to leave the safety of the bookcase.

"Kagome is asleep and I do not want either of you to wake her up, understood?"  Both children nodded their response, but the child youkai frowned.

Sesshoumaru approached and kneeled down on one knee by Shippou.  He looked down at the frowning kitsune straight in his eyes.  "Sleep in your own room tonight, Kit," he growled low so only he could hear.

Shippou stumbled backwards and flopped on his stomach from the force of his growl before watching the Taiyoukai stand and turn on his heels. 

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru walked towards the yard where the children left Jaken.  He found the toad youkai asleep and prodded him awake with his foot.  

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Jaken asked sleepily.

"Jaken, make sure the children are fed and sent to bed on time."  Sesshoumaru ordered as he flicked the ofuda off of the monk statue.  He strode away and headed back inside the fortress.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  The toad youkai sputtered.  'Great, the once great Jaken has now become lowly baby-sitter.'  Jaken thought dejectedly as he kicked the now miniature statue on the ground.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome's room and climbed into bed with her.  He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and slid it over them.  He gently turned her to her side and slipped his arm around her waist as he spooned her.  He nuzzled his face on her hair before allowing his body to fall into much needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*  In Kagome's dream *~_**

"Kagome!"  A voice shouted in the blue expanse of her dream.

"Inuyasha?"  

"What are you doing?!?"  She heard him ask when the Hanyou came into view.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked in confusion.

"What the **_fuck_ are you doing in bed with Sesshoumaru?"  Inuyasha, red and angry, asked the young woman.**

"**_NANI?!?_"  She asked incredulously before he faded from her dream.  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* At Sesshoumaru's fortress, middle of the night *~_**

She woke up with a start from her dream and blinked when she felt a warm body against her.  She looked down and saw an arm around her waist.  She also felt a leg clamped by both of hers.  She blushed trying to remember what happened earlier, but could only recall him massaging her.

She tried to pry Sesshoumaru's arm off of her waist with one weak arm, but heard a low growl close to her ear.  "Go back to sleep, Kagome."  His arm tightened around her waist.

"Eep!"  She exclaimed when she heard his voice.  He winced at the terrible sound.  "How am I supposed to do that like this?"  She asked breathlessly as her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Simply close your eyes."  Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face on her hair, before curling his tail over her.  

Kagome caught site of the tail and looked at it curiously. 'It looks so soft.'  She reached out to pet the tail and watched it twitch.  'It's alive!  It's alive.'  She said in her head in the voice of Frankenstein.  She giggled out loud at her absurdity as she continued to pet the tail, momentarily forgetting her situation.

Sesshoumaru rolled her eyes as she seemed to have forgotten that she's in bed with him as she played with his tail, so he made his tail perk up and flop down in front of her to see what she will do next.  

Kagome smiled and reached out with weak arms.  She grabbed the fluffy tail to nuzzle it with her face. "Oh, it's so soft!  Just like a teddy bear!"

Sesshoumaru's body jerked at her unexpected hug.  He leaned up slightly to watch her bury her face on her tail.  He didn't know what this "teddy bear" was, but he suddenly felt jealous of his tail.

'I'll fix that.'  He smirked as his hand crept up higher to her breast.  He heard her gasp and let go of his tail.  With his nose, he brushed her hair away from her neck and placed nibbling kisses down its length.

"Sesshoumaru…" She began to say, but a moan escaped her.  She felt the longing inside her.  She wanted him to be with her, to make her body his, but her heart… her heart wanted more.  

"Sesshoumaru…"  She whispered against his cheek.  "I care about you, Sesshoumaru, and I want this with you, more than you'll ever know.  But I'm not ready yet, and I'm afraid that if we go further…  I might hate myself…"

"Or me?"  Sesshoumaru asked, his lips against her skin.  He felt her nod.  Sesshoumaru raised himself to look into her eyes.  His heart was warm with the knowledge that she cared for him.  He gave her a gentle kiss before cupping her cheek with his hand.  He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, before turning over on her side.  He gathered her to him, in the same way she found herself in his arm when she first awoke.  His body may be hard with longing, but the knowledge that her feelings are growing for him gave him the strength to wait however long it would take for her to be ready for him.  He nuzzled his lips over her hair as he waited for sleep to claim him.

Kagome sighed in his arms.  Her heart felt full with the knowledge that they had somehow come to an important understanding.  Kagome knew she was not yet in love with him, but she couldn't understand all the feelings she is experiencing at that very moment.  She knew she has never felt them for anyone, not even for Inuyasha.  

She leaned back against Sesshoumaru and inhaled his scent.  She felt comforted and safe in his hold.  She smiled as she closed her eyes to focus on the feel of his warm body against hers, and waited for sleep to claim her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter.  Arigatou!)**

Demo – But

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser:  Flying in kimonos just doesn't work out for Kagome.  Is it really because of the kimono?  And just what ****_are_ those kids doing?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to Reviews:  Arigatou gozaimazu, minna-san.  I hope you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  Again, I want to tell you how much your review means to me.  I can't wait to read them. _^,,^_**

**FF.net reviews:   
  
**

**Silver Dragonfly**:  Thank you for your review.  She has indeed got herself in one, LOL.

**Jojo ()**:  Arigatou!  I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.

**Profiler120**:  Thank you for reading my story and reviewing my work!  

**Toni Bade**:  I've considered changing the rating, but I'd like to keep this one PG-13 as best I can.  The uncut version can be found in mediaminer.org.

**Kishi**:  What a cool review!  I've never had one quite like it!  I love it!

**Reality**:  Wait!  Just don't hurt the face.  I still need Sesshoumaru in the story!  LOL

**Lalala()**:  Well… I hope you were not disappointed with chapter 13. 

**Mala()**:  Thank you!  I really try to add my twisted humor in everything I write, even my term papers!

**Slycat**:  Thank you Slycat and friend!

**Me..()**:  True, but Sess is much more dangerous.  Kagome does still have her Miko powers.  Yes, I think she can use the tetsusaiga in the same way as her arrows.  That's more prevalent in my next Sess/Kag story.  Yes, I'm working on another one!  J

**Soudesuka_Shurikens**:  Thank you for your review!  

**Sailorjj07**:  Arigatou!  I'm glad you like my story!

**Nankinmai**:  I'm twisted, okay?  My sister is the first to agree!  I'm not a bit sorry for my cliffhanger!  LOL

**WMD**:  I hope you are not disappointed with chapter 13.  

**Claudia67g**:  LOL.  I'm afraid the sexual tension will be far from over.  There is still so much for them to deal with.

**PBLS()**:  Thank you for your review.  I appreciate your review!

**CTCandInuyasha60516**:  LOL, thank you for your review.  I have a twisted mind too.  I have more strange cliffhangers in store!

**Taiyoukai-kai**:  Sorry for the wait!  Not only did I get sick, I got food poisoning too.  I also had problems accessing both sites to post my work.  :(

**Priscilla**:  Thank you for your wonderful review!  I really liked all the characters, and I am trying to include them in my story.  Hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Ichigo()**:  Arigatou.  I couldn't resist having the kids write a story from their point of view!  I'm almost halfway done, so might be about 12-13 more chapters.

**MM.org Reviews:**

**Lady Sethia**:  I feel bad that I am late with this chapter.  So many things happened!  I'll try to keep moving with the next one.  Thank you for reading my story!!

**Meamiko**:  I am totally overwhelmed by your review.  Gosh, what can I say!  I do have quite a lot of unfinished original work, and I've chosen one to work on once I feel ready.  Perhaps you can review it for me when I finish writing it?  It might take a couple of years though.  Kagome's arms wouldn't work because she overworked them.  Happened to me personally!  Again, my apologies for being late with this chapter!  
  


**Sesshoumaru lover1**:  Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, LOL.  Wait, I'm not sorry at all, I really meant it.  LOL.  Please see my review on your fanfic, "Kooraru."

**AngelBaby028**:  Arigatou for your review!  I appreciate it!

**Liz**:  Wow, thanks!  I never had anyone obsessed with my work before.  Thank you for your review!


	15. The Truth Behind Inuyasha's Wish and The...

**Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N:  The glossary and responses to reviews immediately follow the story.  Text in '__' are thought expressions.  I've added a teaser for the next chapter.  _^,,^_  This chapter is a little smaller than usual but I have a lot of homework to make up for when I got sick.  **

**A/N 2:  I've just decided this morning to make Chapter 14 a two-part chapter.  The first part is dedicated to Tenshineko, Miara, and to all reviewers who wanted to know more about Inuyasha's wish, ****_and_ to my little sister, who figured out some things about the wish **_and_** the ending as early as Chapter 5.  Gosh, she's so smart!  Huggles, sis!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Fourteen:  **

**The Truth Behind Inuyasha's Wish and The Hazards Of Flying Vertically**

**_~* In the Realm of In-Between *~  
  
_**

"Inuyasha!  Did I not tell you that you cannot go into Kagome's dream unless she specifically asks you to?"  Juuki asked exasperatedly as he glared at the Hanyou before him.  His fingers combed through his chestnut hair and almost clamped on his hair to pull at them.  "What part of that did you **_not_** understand?"

"I… She… He…"  Inuyasha incrementally reddened initially from confusion, then embarrassment, and finally anger.  "Kagome is in **_bed_ with my brother!"  The Hanyou sputtered.**

"And that gives you to right to invade her dream?"  Juuki shook his head in consternation.  "You seem to have forgotten all the circumstances of your wish, Inuyasha!"

"What are you talking about…?"  Inuyasha began to ask but the Realm of In-Between, the new home he has come to accept, shimmered all around him, and then became darker.  He felt a weight in his arms and glanced down to find himself kneeling on the ground, clutching Kagome's dead body.  "Kuso, Juuki, don't make me relive this…  Onegai!"  He choked back a sob.

"It is necessary, Inuyasha!"  Juuki murmured quietly.  "When she died… what were your initial thoughts, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha drew Kagome's body closer to him in a tight embrace.  He knew deep down that she was alive and well, but the pain that clutched at his heart was as real as the pain he felt when she first died in his arms.  "I wanted her to live."  Tears started to fall down his cheeks.  "I didn't want her to die."  

He felt his hand tighten around Kagome's hand and felt the round shape of the jewel.  "You will live…"  He whispered through her hair and placed a kiss on her temple.  "I wish for you to live!"

Inuyasha remembered all the times that Kagome felt badly about not being as good a fighter as the others.  She had mentioned being weak.  'You will never feel weak again, Kagome.'  There was only one thing he could think of that would make her strong, the one thing he had wanted for himself…until he fell in love with Kagome.  'You will be what I couldn't, Kagome.  You will be stronger than I ever could.  You will be the youkai I can never be…'  He closed his eyes as a bright blue light surrounded him and Kagome.  

'Kagome… onegai, yurushite kudasai for wishing you alive.  It's my fault I couldn't save you.  I swore to protect you and I failed.'  He set her down gently on the ground before removing his sheathed sword from his side and placing it in Kagome's limp hands.  'Tetsusaiga is yours now, Koi.  It will serve you as it served me.'

'Please be strong, Kagome.  I won't be there when you wake up.  I hope you will find love and happiness in this life, even without me by your side.  Just remember that I will always love you, Itoshii…'  He gazed down at Kagome for a short moment before covering her lips with his.  

He cried out in pain as he felt himself being torn in two, and when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Realm of In-Between.  Inuyasha sat up on the ground and wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his kimono before looking up at his guide.

"Did you not want Kagome to find love and happiness in her life, Inuyasha?"  Juuki asked softly, his back to the Hanyou.

"Hai, but I didn't know that I could come back to her, Juuki."  Inuyasha responded sadly.  He felt useless and tired all of the sudden. 

"When you asked your brother to take care of Kagome and to protect her, did you know what you were doing?"  The Kitsune turned to lock his green gaze to Inuyasha's golden one.

Inuyasha gave his guide a confused look.  "What do you mean?  I didn't do anything…  I just wanted to make sure she'd be alright."

"Your dying words, even though they were innocently said, bonded Kagome to your brother the minute you said them, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's lower jaw yanked open in surprised.  "I didn't mean for that to happen, Juuki!  I wasn't trying to curse her.  I was just trying to protect her.  Kuso, I didn't mean for them to end up together in that bed either!"  Inuyasha started to fume in anger.

"You didn't wish them to fall in love, Inuyasha.  You only bonded them the same way you were bonded to Kagome with that rosary around your neck."  Juuki explained.  "If Kagome and your brother happen to fall in love, would that not be within the scope of your wish?"  

"But I didn't know I could come back to her!"  An anguished cry escaped the lips of the Hanyou.

"But if you could not?"

"I'm leaving!  I don't want to talk to you about this anymore, Juuki."  Inuyasha leapt to his feet and stomped away angrily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* At Sesshoumaru's Fortress, an hour before dawn *~_**

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of soft, shallow breathing, and smiled against the woman's hair inhaling her sweet scent.  Between his sleep and waking state, he had thought he was dreaming that he was with her.  He was glad he wasn't.

He loosened his hold on her waist and moved a little away to gaze down at the beautiful woman beside him.  His smile grew wider still when she instinctually moved closer to him to lie on her back with her face towards him.  He settled his head comfortably on his incomplete arm to watch her sleep.

After a long while, he brushed the tendrils of hair away from her face, tucking a few behind her ear before raking his claws gently across her neck to her collar bone.  

She moaned in her sleep before her eyes fluttered awake.  She smiled sleepily at him when she saw his smile.  "You should smile more often, Sesshoumaru…  You have such a heart stopping smile."  

"And that is a good thing?  The last thing I want is for your heart to stop."  He murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.  

Kagome smiled against his lips, before wrapping her arms around his neck.  She kissed him deeply, before breaking away and breathlessly asking,  "what are we doing today?"

Sesshoumaru frowned when she broke the kiss, but gave a response to her query.  "Although I would rather stay in your arms like this…"  He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.  "I thought perhaps I would teach you how to fly."  He placed another kiss on one corner of her mouth.

"Hmm…sounds dangerous…"  Kagome moved slightly to capture his mouth in a gentle kiss.  

"Don't worry."  Sesshoumaru said against her lips.  "I won't let you fall…"

~*~*~*~

Kagome fell hard on the ground from her hovering position just a few seconds ago.  She rubbed her sore hip through the kimono she wore before getting up slowly to her feet.  She stopped counting how many times she had fallen since he started teaching her an hour before.  "Shimatta!  That's it, I'm not doing anymore unless I change!"

"Your clothes have nothing to do with this lesson, Kagome."  

"It does too!"  Kagome said indignantly.  "I can't move in this kimono!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he approached her, and before Kagome could blink, he bent down on one knee before her.  She heard the sound of fabric being sliced, and glanced down to see the slits on either side of her kimono.  

Sesshoumaru stood and gave her a smirk.  "Ima, try it again."  

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Taiyoukai before concentrating on her youki as Sesshoumaru instructed.  The youki coiled slowly around her feet propelling her slowly upwards, but just as soon as she tried to propel herself forward, she would lose control.  She fell forward to the ground.  "Umpf."

She raised herself on her arms and was about to scream her frustration out, but she heard something she's never heard before coming from the Youkai Lord.  The deep, rumbling sound surprised her.  She had never heard him laugh before that she found herself laughing too.    

"I told you it had nothing to do with the kimono."  He smirked as he helped her up to her feet, but kept her close.

"Still… I would rather have clothes I can move freely in."

"Kagome, as a High Lady of the Western Lands, you must be properly attired at all times."  Sesshoumaru muttered, hoping to end the conversation before it became tedious.  He already had this conversation with her a couple of weeks ago.

"But when I help you patrol, I can't do it in a kimono."  Kagome didn't want to stand down.  
  


"What do you propose?  And don't even think about suggesting wearing something like that gakuseifuku you used to wear."  The Taiyoukai said warningly.  
  


"I only want something similar to what Sango wears to battle."  
  


"The Taijiya?  Absolutely not.  That is almost as bad as the gaskuseifuku."  Sesshoumaru rebuked adamantly.

"What do you mean by that?"  Kagome said as her hands flew to her hips.  

"It left nothing to the imagination, Kagome.  I forbid you to wear something so revealing!"  He was resolute.  In Sesshoumaru's mind, only he should be able to see her in anything besides what he considered proper clothing.

Kagome snarled at Sesshoumaru.  "Forbid **_me_**?"  Her eyes began to change to a reddish tint.

~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to the adults, Rin and Shippou have been watching the two adults from the other side of the clearing atop Ah-un, Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon mount.

"My Okaasan looks like she's about to hit Sesshoumaru!"  Shippou giggled.

"Rin doesn't like it.  Rin wants to do something!"  Rin frowned, but only until an idea popped into her head.  "Follow me, Shippou-chan!"  Rin slid off of Ah-un and began running towards the couple.    
  
Rin started to giggle and laugh as she ran in circles around Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and Shippou followed suit when he realized what she was trying to do.  The circles grew smaller and smaller, forcing Kagome to lose her balance.  

Kagome tripped on her tatami sandals and fell against Sesshoumaru, her palms to his chest.  She blushed when she felt his hard, muscled chest against her hands.  "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru," the Miko said as she tried to regain her balance, but almost fell backwards.

Sesshoumaru snaked his arm out to grab her around the waist to draw her to him.  He wrapped his tail around the both of them securely as well.  Their eyes met and soon got lost in each other's gaze.  The two adults failed to notice that the children had left them to hide behind Ah-un to watch what they will do next.

Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them.  She melted against him when his lips touched hers.  'I love the feel of his lips, so soft yet so strong…  Wait… what was I talking to him about?  Hmm… Oh, Kami!  His kisses are so…  I can't think!'

From behind Ah-un, Rin and Shippou giggled happily as they watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome kiss.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter.  Arigatou!)**

Gakuseifuku – School uniform

Ima – Now

Koi - Love

Kuso – Damn; Shit

Shimatta – Darn; Shoot

Youki – Demon energy

Yurushite kudasai – Forgive me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser:  Kagome learns how to use the Dokkasou, Sesshoumaru style.  She learns more about Tsumi's official business and the Youkai Society.**

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to reviews:  Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.  I hope you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  Thank you for taking the time to review my work!!**

**E-mail Review:  
  
**

**Soudesuka_Shurikens:  Arigatou for reading my story and for letting me know how you feel about it.  I'm such a hopeless romantic and would like there to be something more between Sesshoumaru and Kagome besides the physical… which they obviously have.  That you wrote that you can see this story being a part of the anime made me feel so happy!  Arigatou also for saying that my story is one of your faves!**

**FF.net reviews:**

**_Sorry I missed these reviews for chapters 11-12:_**

**Shichan:  Thanks for your kind review!  I truly appreciate it.**

**Sessluvskag:  Arigatou for loving my story!  I really like your name, BTW.**

**Aira^o****^:  Thank you for taking the time to review my story!  **

**Chibi**** Shi-chan:  Arigatou!  Have a great week!**

**Midnightlight:  LOL.  Jaken is the ultimate scapegoat!**

**Lizzy:  Thank you.  Hope you like this chapter.**

**?????????????:  LOL.  They did kind of have fun in the tub…**

**Kawaiikitsune:  Arigatou for loving my story.  I hope you enjoyed Rin and Shippou's story!**

**Lady Yami:  LOL.  I love your reviews!  Poor Aj!  ::hands lots of sugary candies::  Hopefully this helps until the next chapter!**

**Ying-lin Hu:  Arigatou for your review.  Can't wait for your next chapter!**

**Vegito044:  Kagome seems to be a lot flustered in my fic!  LOL!  I found a neat song for Inuyasha and Kagome, so will post a song fic I hope soon.  Have you ever watched "Rug Rats"?  I think Shippou is smarter than some of the characters in this fic, so I am playing him like a rug rat!**

**CTCandInuyasha60516:  Oh poor Inu and Sess!  Please don't hurt them too much.  They still need to make appearances in my story!  ::Whispers to Inu and Sess::  "Behave, you two.  I don't think this story can protect either of you!"**

**Lily:  Arigatou for your review!  I truly appreciate it!**

**Lady Agony:  ::giggles:: I just love evil cliffhangers!**

**Kaimi:  Thank you and this is a Sess/Kag story!**

**Airen:  ::Does the happy, happy, joy, joy dance::  Hope you liked this chapter!**

**CTCandInuyasha60516:  Arigatou again!  Yeah, food poisoning is gross!  ::shivers::  Never again!**

**_New reviews for chapter 13:_**

**Reality:  Thank you.  I'm glad that Sessy has shown some remorse for biting you.  ::to Sess::  "Please no more biting!"**

**Nankinmai:  Arigatou!  Hope you like the bit about Inuyasha's wish in chapter 14!**

**Profiler120:  Thanks for reviewing!  I'm so happy you loved the chapter!**

**Silver Dragonfly:  Hope you liked chapter 14.  I wasn't going to introduce this part until later on, but then again I didn't really plan on things getting that steamy between Sesshoumaru and Kagome this early in Chapter 12 and 13 either. LOL.  I think it's about time for Inuyasha to reveal everything about his wish.  I really appreciate your review!**

**Priscilla:  I completely agree with your assessment of Sesshoumaru!  I hope that I can seriously address Kagome's feelings without missing anything.  Also, I've got a few more twist and turns to put before the couple.  I had to put the tail scene!  I just couldn't resist adding something funny!**

**Kishi:  I'm glad you thought the ending was sweet.  I was a little afraid that I would get shot for ending the chapter like I did.  ::G::**

**Ericedwyn(****):  ::Does her first sweatdrop::  Uh… nice name…  LOL**

**Jojo****(****):  Arigatou.  Hope you like chapter 14.**

**Chenjen:  ::Looks afraid:: Okay, okay!  I'm working on it!  Just no more evil glares!  Onegai!**

**Uber**** Rei Model 03:  Huh?  Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  I hope it's a good thing!**

**SOS(****):  Thank you for your review!**

**MM.org Reviews:  
  
  
**

**Faen:  I am so sorry that chapter 13 was so late.  I feel badly that you had to wait for it for so long.  Thank you for your review!  I really appreciate it!**

**Sesshoumaru Lover 1:  Arigatou!  Thank you for your continued support!**

**Mabelle:  Wow!  Thanks!  There will be more Sesshoumaru and Shippou interactions later in the story. **

**Sessluvskag:  Thank you for reviewing for my fic in MM.org too!  "Domo Arigatou gozaimasu" for reading my story!**

**Chick:  Oh wow!  I just get so teary-eyed whenever my story becomes a reviewer's favorite.  I can't believe it.  Oh, thank you, thank you!**

**The Reviewer:  Arigatou!  That is such an interesting point about praying and eating!  Sorry about the sexual tension.  I promise it will be worth it in the end!  ;)  **

**Miss_Marilyn69:  ::giggles::  So sorry for being a tease!  I will make up for it later in the story!**

  
  
  
__


	16. Insecurities

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  Sorry for the delay.  I had to revise the outlines for the rest of the story because the characters ran away with the story in a BIG way, and I also got enamored with Gundam Wing and may be writing fan fics for that too.  :)  **_Anyways, this is dedicated to Lea and Magor.  Thank you for waiting!   __^,,^_****__**

**A/N 2**:  I've also included excerpts from the song "Irrisistible."  It's a beautiful song performed by The Corrs and they co-wrote it with Mutt Lange.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Fifteen:  Insecurities**

~* **_On the outskirts of Sesshoumaru's Fortress_** *~

Kagome grimaced at the acrid smell of the greenish poison spewing from her clawed fingers as it consumed the remains of dried old leaves on the ground before her.  'This is gross.  I can't believe this is coming out of my fingers.'  

"Kagome, come here."

Kagome looked up from the ground to where Sesshoumaru stood near some bushes.  She stopped the flow of the poison from her fingers and shook the residuals off of her fingers before trekking towards the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru gazed lazily at the approaching woman and admired the way her new attire hugged her figure.  He recalled the heated "discussion" they had regarding the design, in particularly, how he found the glint of anger in her eyes positively arousing.  He was initially very much opposed to the idea of Kagome wearing an attire similar to her taijiya friend, but watching her in her new outfit, he had to admit that the design they "compromised" on proved acceptable.  

His golden eyes raked over the stretchy black material that covered Kagome completely up to ankles, wrists, and neck.  Kagome insisted on all black, which surprised the Demon Lord at first.  He recalled that her explanation had mentioned something about a "neko woman" from a moving picture from her time called "Bat Man."  Black hide boots complemented the attire and reached up just below her knees.  His addition, for propriety's sake, was the dark blue long-sleeved happi that covered her torso, arms, and hips.  He had, of course, wanted the happi to be much longer, but in the end of the two-hour "discussion", he had acquiesced to its length.

Kagome blushed at the heat of Sesshoumaru's intense stare as she stopped beside him.  "Hai?"  She asked questioningly.

Sesshoumaru, after a few seconds, diverted his eyes to point at the bushes.  "Try dokkasou on that."  

Kagome bent down a little to look at where he pointed and saw a small wild rabbit looking up at her with black glinty eyes.  She straightened and looked up in horror.  "I can't do that."

A slight frown briefly appeared on Sesshoumaru's stoic face, but disappeared just as quickly.  "Why ever not?"

"Sesshoumaru, it's alive."  Kagome replied quietly, shaking her head from side to side.  "I can't…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and nudged the rabbit in front of him before crushing the neck with the bottom of his boot.  The cracking of tiny bones sounded loud in Kagome's ears.

Kagome looked at the still body of the animal in front of her boots in horror.  "Sesshoumaru…  How could you?" Kagome said in a strangled cry.

Sesshoumaru firmly grabbed her wrist to position her hand over the rabbit.  "Kagome… I understand that my methods may seem harsh in your eyes, but this world is full of youkai who will not hesitate to kill.  You should know this from past experience.  Now, dokkasou."  

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she allowed the poison to drip from her fingers.  Even when she looked down, she couldn't see through the thick blanket of unshed tears.  She felt the bile rise up as the smell of burning flesh intensified, and when it stung the back of her throat, she snatched her hand back from the Taiyoukai's grip and ran away.

She barely heard him call her name, the sound of blood pumping so loud in her ears.  She just had to get away.  Instinctually, almost unconsciously, youki swirled around her and brought her high in the sky, to escape the burning, acrid smell… and to escape the feeling of confusion and helplessness that now sat heavily on her heart.

Sesshoumaru watched the Miko execute the perfect flight.  He noted, relieved, that at least instinctually, Kagome could escape if she felt the need to.  Yet, as relieved as he was, he couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness and confusion that began to eat at him.  Why did she cry?  Had he hurt her?  Had he gone too far?  Had he scared her?

~*~*~*~

Kagome wiped the wetness from her face before landing in front of the entrance of the fortress.  She slipped inside to the front hall before making her way to her chamber  

"Kagome-sama, Daijobou desu ka?"  Tsumi asked as she rounded a corner.  She frowned as she smelled tears on her.

"Hai, Tsumi-san.  It is nothing."  Kagome turned slightly to give the Hanyou a slight smile.

The Hanyou bowed before responding.  "I am sorry for not being available to you these last few days."

"I understand.  Sesshoumaru-sama told me you were doing some very important work for him."  Kagome's smile reached her blue eyes.

"Hai.  Perhaps you would like to see what it is…"  Tsumi handed Kagome a folded piece of parchment.

Kagome unfolded the parchment and read the contents.  She gasped and glanced at Tsumi with wide eyes.  "Sesshoumaru-sama has named me his…his…"  

"Hai, Kagome.  He has named you his heir."  Tsumi watched her reaction closely.

"But why would he do that?"          

"It was prompted by Inuyasha's death.  I suppose he felt that he should make someone he trusted as his heir rather than choosing one of his relations."  
  
"I would think he would choose his family over a stranger turned youkai, Tsumi-san.  It should be family."

"He must feel like you are family to him, My Lady."  Tsumi smiled widely.  "Besides I am glad he chose you.  His distant relatives, on both sides, are all untrustworthy lot, who did nothing but try to take the brothers' legacy since InuTaisho-sama's death.  Nearly half the battles Sesshoumaru-sama fought were to protect his territories from their greed, Kagome."

"That's sad, Tsumi-san."  Kagome frowned as she refolded the parchment before handing it back to Tsumi.

"Hai, Kagome-sama.  Is there anything I can do for you before I check on the children?"  Tsumi inclined her head to one side in question.

"Iie, Tsumi-san.  Arigatou."  Kagome smiled warmly.

Tsumi bowed before continuing on her way.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru entered the library shortly after the earlier incident.  He spotted the drawings and papers on the ground, and bent down on one knee to look at a drawing of him and Kagome kissing.  'Have we an audience?'  He mused.  

He espied the unfinished master copy of the story he read a few days before amongst the drawings and picked it up.  He noticed a second page on the ground and drew it in his fingers to read its contents.

**~* Addition to Shippou and Rin's Story, second page *~**

**_Tail told the Ousama's daughter that his Okaasan's heart broke when his Otousan died.  That was before they came to live in the castle.  But the Ousama had been good to him and his Okaasan, and Tail started to see that his Okaasan was learning to love again.  Tail was very happy about that._**

**~*  The not so ending of Shippou's and Rin's Story *~**

The Taiyoukai looked thoughtful after reading the story, and for a moment, he just stared at the contents.  He laid down the paper after a while, and placed a small strip of blank parchment in front of him.  He picked up the brush, dipped the end in ink, and began to scribble.  

**_But the Ousama didn't know how to tell or show the Hime just how much he cared.  He's afraid that he will drive her away or that she won't care for him in the same way.  He hopes she will love him one day._**

He replaced the brush on the ink stone's stand before standing, and moved towards one of the library's many shelves.  The Taiyoukai retrieved an ancient scroll before leaving the library.

Tsumi and the children entered the library a few minutes later and while the children busied themselves with a new drawing, the Hanyou noticed Sesshoumaru's elegant kanji script on a piece of parchment.  She picked it up, read the contents, and a small smile curved on her lips.  She handed the parchment to Rin, who in turn handed it to Shippou.

"Looks like a new addition to your story, my dears."   Tsumi said softly as the children read the contents.

~*~*~*~

Kagome finally vacated her room and went to the kitchen for some snacks.  After thanking the cook, she went to the library with the treats in search of the children.  

"Kagome-oneechan!"  Rin stood up excitedly and ran to her side.  She took Kagome's hand in her smaller one and dragged her to their workspace on the floor.  

"Hi, Rin-chan, Shippou-chan!"  Kagome grinned as she knelt on the floor.  "I brought you some mochi treats."

"Arigatou, Okaasan."  Shippou grinned widely showing off his little fangs, before fishing one of the mochi to stuff in his mouth.

"Careful, Shippou-chan.  You might choke."  Kagome warned as she brushed her fingers over his overstuffed cheek.  "Hmmpfff," was the kitsune's only response.

Kagome giggled and offered mochi to Rin, who leaned in to take a bite.  Kagome smiled and continued to feed the little girl until her fingers were sticky-free.

"Would you like to read the story we're working on, Kagome-oneechan?"  Rin looked up with pleading eyes.

"Hai, Rin-chan.  I would love to."  Kagome smiled as she took the parchment the little girl offered.  Kagome settled Rin on her lap, placed a kiss on top of her head, before taking the parchment in both hands to read it.  

Shippou smiled as he looked at Kagome and Rin.  He took a blank parchment and some crayons and began to draw the sight before him.

As Kagome began to read, she started to wonder about the story.  It sounded faintly familiar, especially the part about the "mean, yucky toad."  When she read the part about how lonely the Ousama was, she wondered just how lonely Sesshoumaru has been.

She smiled as she read about "Tail" and the Ousama's daughter's new oneechan.  She blushed when she read about how the Ousama began to smile when no one was around.  'Has he really?'  She thought excitedly, her heart began to pound faster in her chest.

When she reached the part about the daughter wishing for the Hime to be her new Okaasan, Kagome eyes began to brim with unshed tears and she had to bite her lower lip to keep them from falling.  She laid her chin on the top of the little girl's head and thought about how she missed**_ her_ mom.  She glanced at Shippou as he colored the hair of her image with a black crayon, and felt an overwhelming sadness when she thought about how he must have felt when he lost his parents.  She also knew that Rin had been orphaned too.  'Oh, Kami-sama, how they must have felt.  Help me make them happy, onegai.'  Kagome hugged the little girl in front of her as she closed her eyes to get a hold of herself.  The Miko forced herself not to cry in front of the children, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to continue to read the story.**

If there was any doubt that the story did not follow her life, the story about her battle with the "bad youkai" squelched it, but she frowned when she reached the part about the Ousama loving the Hime and wanting her to be his mate.  In the back of Kagome's mind, she wasn't sure about that.  She felt the children misunderstood the Taiyoukai.  'He cares, I think.  I don't know if he can love me.'  Again she felt tears collect in her eyes.  'One day, he'll want to mate…'  Kagome closed her eyes, disbelieving that maybe the Ousama would really want to take the Hime to mate.

Rin turned in Kagome's arms to look at the young woman, and placed her small hand on cheek.  Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Rin as she switched the pages of parchment in her hands.  She neither felt nor noticed a strip of parchment escape from between the two bigger sheets.  It floated down and landed with its contents facing the floor unnoticed by all the occupants in the room.

She read the contents of the second page and smiled as her eyes fell on her cub who sat waiting for her to finish.  The cub held up the drawing he made of Kagome and Rin and she exclaimed at the details.  She grinned as the kitsune blushed.  

Kagome reached for Shippou and took him in her arms as she hugged the children to her.  "I love your story."  She began to say, and this time she couldn't stop the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks.  "I love you, Rin-chan, and I love you, Shippou-chan."  As her throat constricted, she hugged the children tighter to her.

"Why are you crying, Okaasan?"  Shippou asked as he stood on her lap, still in her arms.  Kagome shook her head and continued to hold them tightly, unable to share what's in her heart.

Outside the library, the Master of the fortress watched the occupants of the room through the slightly open door, keeping to the shadows with his presence masked.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru quietly slid the connecting door open to Kagome's bedchamber.  Kagome had avoided him the rest of the day and even had her dinner in her room.  He took a few steps inside of the room, enough so that he could watch her sleep.  Kagome slumbered with an arm each around Rin and Shippou on other side of her on the bed.  He had hoped to sleep with her in his arms this night.  After a few minutes, he left through the connecting door and made his way outside of the fortress.  

**_Don't want you for the weekend_**

**_Don't want you for a day_**

**_Don't need a love divided_**

**_Don't want to feel this way_**

He took a few deep breaths of the crisp night air, but he could not shake the restlessness and confusion he felt.  'She read the story, does she not know I care about her?  Did I really scare her this morning?'  

**_See I want you to need me (The way I need you)_**

**_Just like I need you (The way that I see you)_**

**_And I want you to see me_**

**_Like no one before_**

'Why are you avoiding me, Kagome?'  Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tipped his head back, a slight frown marred his face.  He growled exasperatedly and ran from the fortress, slowly transforming into his true youkai form.  Under the moonlight, the huge white dog ran like the wind.

**_So can't you see I'm tortured_**

**_Oh can't you hear my pain_**

And just as quickly, the white hound stopped as his paws pounded the earth.  The dog lowered its head before snapping up to howl… a sad, heart-wrenching sound disturbing the quiet of night.

In the fortress, a young woman woke to the sound of the strangled cry…

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary**:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter).

Happi – short overcoat or robe

Neko - cat

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser**:  Kagome is presented to the Youkai Court.  Both the Demon Lord of the North and his little brother want Kagome for himself.  What does Sesshoumaru have to say about that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to reviews**:  Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.  I really appreciate you taking the time to review my work!  _^,,^_

**E-mail reviews:**

Arigatou **Blujay18** and **Bronie**** Bite! **

**MM.org reviews:  
  
  
**

**Shadypony**:  Arigatou for your review.  I think both Rin and Shippou are so kawaii, and need more exposure! Poor Inu, he really does have a big heart, ne?

**Kainu1329**:  The action will come!  I swear it!  It's gonna be worth it… and the chapter before it too!

**Magor**:  Arigatou, Magor!  I took a little break to rework the outlines for the rest of the story.  I hope you will keep enjoying it!  Here's the next chapter!

**Duo no Tsuin**:  Arigatou for your reviews!  Wow, I still can't believe the reviews I am getting for my story.  It really makes my heart so full!  Ya know, I don't think Kagome really meant to dream of dead Inuyasha when she was with live Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha kind of invaded her dream.  You should write your Inuyasha story though.  I would love to read it.  Inuyasha does have a big heart, doesn't he?  You'll see more of that in a later chapter.  ::grins:: As I recall, Kagome fell a lot in the last chapter, LOL.  What that in 101 Dalmatians?  Wow, don't remember that!  Cool!

**Faye**:  Thank you, Faye.  I really, truly appreciate your review!

**Lea**:  I dedicated this chapter to you because of your review.  Sorry I'm so late.  I also had difficulties navigating both ff.net and mm.org.  The sites seem to be having a lot of downtime.  Wow… I didn't know my story can induce dreams like that.  I mean, it can't be that bad.  You're dreaming of hot, sexy Sesshoumaru!!  Heck, I wanna have that problem!  LOL

**Inu-Libby**:  ::giggles::  Thanks!  Kikyou missed hell by about an inch!  But she's stuck in the "waiting room" for centuries though.  I think she's by herself right now.

**Laya**:  I really appreciate your review.  I really am surprised by the wonderful reviews I am getting.  I am overwhelmed.  Thank you for letting your friends know about my story!  I hope you liked this next chapter!  Sorry for the wait!

**Kilala36**:  Whoa!  300% WOW!  Thank you, thank you!

**Rkanna**:  It's so overwhelming when reviewers say they are addicted to my stories.  I become so speechless.  ::sniffs::  Thank you.  Your review made my day.  I'm glad you like where the story is heading.  I truly hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**FF.net reviews:  
  
  
**

**Kishi**:  The characters ran away with the story, and I had to slow it down a bit.  I hope you don't mind.  Shippou and Rin are great.  They are essential characters in my story.  Hope you continue to love my story.  Arigatou!

**SOS()**:  Here's more.  Hope you enjoy! :)

**Reality**:  Arigatou!  Thank you for letting Sesshoumaru go!  LOL  You can have him back after the story… well, maybe…

**Priscilla**:  Arigatou.  The hardest part about writing in so many characters is keeping them in character.  I felt it necessary to write more about the wish now because of the growing closeness between the two main chars.  Originally, I meant to expose the wish much further in the story.  The last two chapters threw me off of my original story path and had to revise it.

**Cecilia**:  Thanks.  MM.org is another fan fiction site that I post my stories.  It stands for www.mediaminer.org.

**Ying-lin Hu**:  Arigatou.  I will check out your next chapter soon.  I have been out of the loop for some time.  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Angelike**** Riddle:  Rin and Shippou are!  But aren't they just adorable???  **

**Midnightlight****():  Arigatou!  Don't we all wish we were paired up with Sess.  ::sighs:: He also has better hair!**

**Lilfrozenfire**:  Hope you liked this chapter!  
  


**CTCandInuyasha60516**:  I don't know… one day I woke up and saw the story in my head… but the chars got a hold of my idea and morphed it… so I had to take some time to slow things down a bit.  You know Kagome and Sesshoumaru… their hormones are just running too rampart for me!  LOL

**Melinda**:  LOL  I couldn't help writing in that part.  I just had to!  Sess made me do it.  I really appreciate your support.  WOW, I have an enforcer!  ::giggles::  I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Lilcherryblossom**:  Arigatou for your review!  I appreciate you reading my story even though you are not fond of this pairing.  I think that's cool!

**Inukamisashi****():  Thank you.  Yes, there are more chapters to come!  Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Tenshineko**:  ::Grins::  I really appreciate you continuing to read my story even though you love Inu/Kag.  I will be writing a song fic soon with Kagome and Inuyasha, and more fics with different pairings. 

**Me..():**  Inuyasha is instrumental to my story and may even spur a sequel. :)  Sess will get his arm back and Kagome will learn how to fly.  More will be revealed as the story progresses.  Thanks!

**Dark Pristess**:  Thank you!  Inuyasha won't be alone.  I have plans for him!

**CTCandInu65**:  Thanks, CTC.  Oh no!  No monkies!!  No haunting my dreams, PLEASE!  ACK, no fish slapping!  Nooooooooooo!

**Unknowncritic**:  I'll try to keep the Japanese words to a minimum.  Thanks for your review!

**Ms.Pan**** Son:  Arigatou.  Will try.**

**Keito**():  Thanks.  I try to write as much details as I can.  Sess is HOT!

**Riinuka**:  Arigatou.  Will check out your story soon.  

**Chenjen**:  Sorry for being so late ::cries::  I'll try to update soon!  

**Inu-Tsuki44**:  LOL.  Thanks!  ::giggles::

**Eden**:  Arigatou for all your reviews!  I really appreciate that you've picked up on some of the little things I had to write in my story like the tail bit.  Miroku and Sango will have more fluff later too.  Kagome was still changing during that time.  She is a full demon and will eventually learn how to transform into her full youkai form.  I like fluff too and hopefully, you will continue to enjoy my story. :) 

**Akiko_Kyoko****():  Thank you!  _^,,^_**

**Sesshy**:  ::grins:: Many of the chapters and the ending were set from the beginning, and the only one who knows the ending so far is my little sister.  I locked them and I threw away the key.  I think, without giving away the plot, that many reviewers will be surprised by the ending while many will say "I knew it."  I hope you continue to enjoy my little story to its completion!

**Unknown critc()**:  Yes.  I just took a little break!  ::grins:: Enjoy!


	17. Presenting The High Demoness Of The West...

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  **Warning!** This chapter contains a bit of violence.  **Moderately revised:  **04/04/03******.__**

**A/N 2**:  I've also included excerpts from the song "Irrisistible."  It's a beautiful song performed by The Corrs and they co-wrote it with Mutt Lange.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Sixteen:  Presenting The High Demoness of the Western Lands**

~* **At Sesshoumaru's Fortress** *~

The young woman watched the golden sun rise above the mountain tops, trying vainly to forget about the strange cry that pulled her from her deep slumber the night before and left her trembling for nearly half an hour.  It was a sound she could not begin to comprehend yet pulled on her heartstrings from the weight of its anguish.  Every time she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, the awful cry would replay in her mind like a broken record; and each time, the agony seemed to multiple in intensity.  'Who made that awful sound?  What did it mean?'

Kagome closed her eyes and caught her breath as she is suddenly pulled into a one-arm embrace.  She shivered as she felt a warm breath close to her ear and heard a deep, husky greeting.  "Ohayou, Kagome."

"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru…"  She whispered in response.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes as he inhaled the distinct lavender scent that lingered in her hair before laying his chin on top of her head.  "Daijoubou desu ka?"

Kagome hesitated before responding.  "Daijoubou, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted in concern but didn't push the Miko further; hoping that Kagome will tell him eventually, although he himself was unwilling to talk about what is bothering him.  He loosened his hold as she turned in his arm.  He began to lean in to steal a kiss, but Kagome laid her forehead against his chest.  He settled by placing a chaste kiss on top of her head instead.  His hand followed the length of her spine and diverted to knead her back muscles in circles.  She took a half step forward to wrap her arms around his narrow waist and to bury her face against his chest.

He took a deep breath, placed another kiss on top of her head, before breaking the uncomfortable silence.  "The High Youkai Society is having its annual gathering.  It usually lasts for 2 moon cycles.  I do not usually attend such functions, but I believe it is best to present you to the Society.  One because I have made you my heiress and two because they need to know what you smell and look like."  He waited for Kagome to speak and when she did not, he continued.  "Tsumi has gone ahead to open the family manor and to prepare for our arrival.  I believe a week is enough to introduce you.  Jaken will stay behind to watch the children."

Kagome nodded against his chest and softly inquired, "when do we leave?"

"This afternoon.  Pack light, Kagome, for it is a long flight.  Everything we will need Tsumi will provide."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru," Kagome looked up to smile at the Taiyoukai.  

He responded with a small smile of his own as he combed her ruffled bangs back in place.  "Kagome… You will tell me if something is bothering you, right?"  Sesshoumaru asked hesitantly as he searched her eyes for hidden answers.

Kagome nodded in response, tilted her face as she stood on tiptoes to press her lips softly against his.  She heard a soft growl beneath his breath as he deepened the kiss.  Kagome pulled away after a short while, smiled, and wordlessly left the Taiyoukai to look for the children.

He watched her walk away until she slipped back inside the fortress before turning his gaze to the distant mountains.  He had seen the sadness in her eyes which his golden eyes now mirror, and hoped that she will tell him why she has erected a barrier between them.  

~*~*~*~

**~* At The Neutral Zone inside Sesshoumaru's Family Manor *~**

Kagome fingered the silk brocade of the deep purple uchikake, simply decorated with two fiery gold phoenixes in the back that draped over her dark-blue furisode, in awe.  "This must have cost a fortune, Tsumi-san."  

Tsumi smiled as she slipped the last of the kanzashi on Kagome's hair to hold the traditional bunkin-takashimada in place.  "Nothing but the best for you, Kagome-sama.  I much prefer this simple design on you than the elaborate designs that the other Ladies wear these days.  The busy designs quite overwhelm the wearer's features, and some plainly hurt the eyes.  Well, what do you think?"  

Kagome turned to face the full-length mirror behind her and gasp at the beautiful stranger reflecting from it. "I look like a princess, Tsumi-san."  

"Well, you are in a way, Kagome-sama."  Tsumi chuckled.  "Now remember what I told you earlier.  Do not show or project any fear.  That is considered a weakness."  
  
Kagome groaned.  "Don't remind me!  The idea of being in a room full of youkai is already making me quake in my knees."

"But the difference, Kagome, is that you are now a Youkai, and a very powerful one.  You have no need to be afraid.  Besides, Sesshoumaru-sama will be close by.  He will not let anything happen to you."

"It still doesn't change how I feel.  I'm still scared."  Kagome said plainly.

"Do not show it."  Tsumi-san patted her shoulder before handing her a folded fan.  "Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for you in the front hall and I cannot wait to see his reaction."  The Hanyou grinned as she slid the door open for Kagome.  When Kagome crossed the threshold of her bedchamber, Tsumi followed closely behind.  

Tsumi bit her lower lip to keep from grinning when they entered the front hall.  Kagome, a little self-conscious, had kept her eyes lowered to the ground, and failed to see Sesshoumaru's jaw drop momentarily in surprise when they first entered.  She watched in amusement as her master struggled to snap his mouth close and wipe the incredulous look off his face.  'How priceless…'  The old woman chuckled inside before walking slowly away from the couple to give them some privacy.

Kagome looked up from the fan she held in her fidgety hands, yet avoided the Taiyoukai's eyes as she took in Sesshoumaru's attire.   The Demon Lord stood a few feet away, dressed in the traditional kuro-montsuki of black silk, although he wore an inner kimono collar made of white silk.  The tops of two white paws, peeking from his black silk haori, which she surmised was Sesshoumaru's family crest, stood starkly against the dark fabric on the left and right of his chest.  A white silk cord seemed to dazzle around Sesshoumaru's haori, as well as the 5 white paws crests, three inches in height that decorated it.  Sesshoumaru's long hair glowed brightly against the dark contrast of his costume, and she ached to run her fingers through the silver tresses.

She blushed a deep scarlet when she finally met Sesshoumaru's intense gaze, but she couldn't look away from his smoldering golden eyes.  Her skin flamed as his gaze grew hungrier.

**_Irresistible – natural physical_**

Sesshoumaru took a few steps to bridge the gap between them and lightly trailed his long, elegant fingers from her exposed neck down to the spot between her breasts, as if to convince himself that the vision of loveliness really stood there in front of him.  He felt Kagome's sharp intake of breath and flared his fingers to cup her right breast through the silken fabric.  He felt the heat from her skin even through the many layers of her attire.

**_It's indefinable – magical, illogical_**

"You look like a Goddess sent down from the heavens, Kagome.  Have you come to take this Youkai to his death for having seen your beauty?"  Sesshoumaru whispered huskily as he dipped his head low to press his lips just below her ear.  

**_So-make-you-mineable_**

****

"For I will gladly succumb…"  He leaned closer still before crushing his lips against hers.  Kagome gasped and he slipped his warm tongue to caress hers before running its tip over the rows of her teeth.  He plunged in, escaped, and again plundered her mouth all the while teasing the peak of soft flesh he had taken prisoner in his hand.  Kagome felt like she was being branded by the heat emanating from lips and his hand.

**_You're mine_**

"You will be the envy of the gathering."  The Taiyoukai whispered against her lips.  Sesshoumaru placed open-mouthed kisses against her cheek, jaw, and neck.  He gently scored her neck with the tips of his fangs, just to tease her skin without breaking it.  'And you are mine, Kagome.  Mine.'   

Kagome shivered, not because of fear, but from the way she felt possessed by the youkai that held and caressed her.  

~*~*~*~

**~* At The Neutral Zone inside the ****Four****Points****Palace****   *~**

Half an hour later found Kagome following Sesshoumaru, a couple of steps behind, down a narrow hallway that was to lead them to the Lords Gathering Room.  As soon as she entered through the wide door that the servant slid open for them, she felt the stares of all the occupants of the room.  She kept Tsumi's warning in mind as Sesshoumaru gestured to a spot slightly behind him on the tatami mat, before he lowered himself in a sitting position on the West side of the room.

She kneeled on the spot Sesshoumaru indicated and when he introduced her to the other Lords and their heirs, Kagome bowed low.  She kept her eyes on the tatami mat while the Lords of each corner discussed various subjects including their borders, but the Miko wasn't truly listening.  After a while of boring a hole on the mat with her stare, she briefly looked at each occupant of the room, glancing away only when she met two pairs of dark eyes from the North side of the room.  She shivered as she felt like she was being undressed by one set of eyes.  She shifted slightly so that Sesshoumaru's frame could block her from their gaze.

~*~*~*~

After the meeting, the occupants stood to move to the main gathering hall where a Noh performance was to be held.  The collective smell of other youkai and their blatant stares made Kagome feel a little queasy; and the fact that she is now in a room full of youkai, albeit mostly beautiful youkai that belonged on the covers of celebrity and fashion magazines, made her even more uncomfortable… making it harder for her to keep herself focused on not showing her inner feelings.  She did her best to ignore them.  While most of the occupants were seated in the middle, each of the Lord had a private alcove to Kagome's relief.  'At least I will have some space and privacy.'

"The Demon Lord of the East has expressed that if he was a millennium younger and did not have a mate, he would have offered for you."  Sesshoumaru murmured with a slight amusement dancing in his eyes that only she could see.  

Kagome chuckled, feeling a little relaxed as she thought of the White Tiger Youkai Lord she had spoken to briefly.  He had reminded her a little of Toutousai in appearance, except for the visible black stripes on his face and neck, and was quite friendly towards her.  She felt sure that although he **_was_** friendly, he was probably quite a force to deal with if faced as an enemy.

They heard a knock and Sesshoumaru's eyes grew colder before standing to slide the door open but made no move to allow the newcomers to enter.  "Akuma."

"Sesshoumaru."  The young Lord laughed boldly.  "The way you're acting, I'd think you are keeping Kagome-sama away from us?"  

Sesshoumaru felt eyes directed towards his alcove from the center of the main gathering hall and swallowed the retort he wanted to deliver.  He took a step to the left to allow the Demon Lord and his brother to enter.  He kept his mask of indifference although inside he was seething.  He had prepared for this meeting with his closest rival, the only one who could possibly be his equal in battle.  He hasn't forgotten when Akuma tried to wrest the Western Lands from him only weeks after his father died.  It had taken him two moon cycles to heal from the mortal wounds the Demon Lord of the North dealt him.  However, this was the neutral zone, and he would not act start a war.  

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru before raising herself to her feet as the two men approached her and bowed.  

The Demon Lord of the North took her hand in his and brought her hand to his nose to inhale her scent.  'Ah, what an alluring scent…but coupled with another…'  He gave Sesshoumaru a side glance before turning Kagome's hand to place a kiss on her wrist.  "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome-sama," he murmured with a smile that did not quite reach his dark eyes.  The Demon Lord held her hand a little longer than necessary before letting her hand go.

Kagome looked at the handsome man before her.  Akuma's hair was as dark as Sesshoumaru's was fair, and as short as Sesshoumaru's was long.  His eyes were blacker than night and smoky under long dark lashes.  He was the same built as Sesshoumaru, but slightly shorter by an inch or two.  While Sesshoumaru was graceful in the way he carried himself, Akuma moved with determination.  There was something about him that she could not yet name, but it was something she didn't particularly like.   "It is a pleasure, Akuma-sama," she said softly.

Akuma turned to the young man beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  "This is my younger brother, Jashin."  Kagome smiled briefly at the younger man with long black silky hair.  Jashin's face was as handsome as his brother's, but while Akuma looked like an angel, Jashin's looked quite the opposite.  Kagome inwardly groaned as she met his dark, raking eyes.  She unconsciously wrapped her arms over her chest in defense.  "Nice to meet you, Jashin-sama," she murmured monotonously. 

Jashin grinned knavishly when Kagome tried to "cover" herself.  "No, My Lady, it is my pleasure completely.  It isn't everyday that a beautiful woman such as yourself grace these gray halls."  The occupants of the room heard some wild whispering from outside the alcove.  Jashin glanced over Kagome's shoulder to the crowd, in particularly… a group of youkai lionesses who were still whispering, and winked.  Kagome heard some giggles behind her.

Akuma shook his head and smiled apologetically at Kagome.  "Forgive my brother, Kagome-sama," he said as he took her hand in his again.  "I hope Sesshoumaru will allow you to mingle while you are here, Kagome-sama.  I would love to get to know you better."    He cocked his head to one side to look at Sesshoumaru for any reaction before placing another kiss on her wrist.  He then led his brother to the door.  "May I have a word with you in private, Sesshoumaru?"

"No, but if you will make it brief, I will humor you."  Sesshoumaru said flatly, although his eyes glowed a darker golden.

Akuma grinned as he gestured for Sesshoumaru to leave before him, and the Northern Lord followed.

Kagome turned without looking at the crowd who continued to whisper about her… about her strangely sweet scent, the attention she is getting from the Demon Lords, and about why they've never heard of her before.  She kneeled on the ground and gingerly picked up her cup of tea and concentrated on its light fragrance before taking a small sip.  She waited only a short while before the performance began and the whispers dwindled.

~*~*~*~

As soon as Akuma entered a nearby room, he slid the door closed. "I know that there is no friendship between us, Sesshoumaru, but I am most fascinated by your new heiress"

"So is everyone else."

"Hai.  It's very curious no one has met her before."  Akuma raised a dark eyebrow.

"Is it your wish for me to list her parentage, Akuma, or is there something else you wanted to speak to me about?"  Sesshoumaru asked dismissively.  

"Always to the point."  Akuma smiled.  "Actually, I am here to request to make Kagome my mate.  It wasn't something I planned, but after seeing her, the idea quite grew on me."

"Kagome and I have not discussed her mating status."  Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly, keeping his eyes on the other Taiyoukai.

Akuma watched the Taiyoukai of the West in silence before venturing to speak again.  "She has quite a sweet scent, Sesshoumaru," he said quietly, watching for any reaction from the other occupant of the room.  He smiled and tried a different approach.  "I am sure her blood is just as sweet or even sweeter.  Have you… tasted her?"  Akuma leaned by the side of the door and crossed his arms.  A slow grin alighted his face.

Sesshoumaru didn't take the bait, nor gave any indication of his inner feelings or his situation with Kagome.  He did, however, allow a thought of himself clamping his hand on Akuma's throat and throttling the other violently to drift through his mind for a few moments.  "If there is nothing else, Akuma, I prefer to go back to my alcove."

"You **_will_ let me know your decision regarding my request…?"**

"Hai."  Sesshoumaru marched to the door and left the room. 'Eventually… Perhaps when you are rotting in your burial mound.'

~*~*~*~

A few minutes after the performance began, a young servant appeared at Sesshoumaru's alcove with a note.  Kagome unfolded the note and read its contents.

~*~*~* **The Note** *~*~*~

**Kagome,**

**Meet me in the gardens.**

**Sesshoumaru**

~*~*~* **The Note** *~*~*~

"Ano… where is the gardens?"  Kagome asked the servant as she rolled to her feet.

"Follow me, My Lady."  The servant said before leading her out the room.  They walked down the corridor and the servant gestured for her to continue to her right.  "The gardens are immediately through those doors, My Lady."

"Arigatou."  Kagome said with a smile before making her way down a small passageway.  She tried to pick up Sesshoumaru's scent but failed. 'Maybe he is masking himself again.  I can't sense anyone in there.'  She opened the door and slipped in, and after sliding it closed, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth while she was dragged to the other side of the gardens to be pinned to the wall.  

Her eyes grew wide as she recognized her attacker.  She struggled against his strong hold and tried to scream, but only a muffled sound escaped.  Kagome's heart began to pound and she began to panic.

"Your fear smells so delicious, Kagome-sama, and coupled with your already enticing scent, I find myself already aroused."  He followed his words by grinding his hips against her lower abdomen to let her know just how much.  He laughed at her as she squirmed.  He gripped her wrists and shoved them behind to lock them between her and the wall.  Her attacker's dark eyes twinkled at the panic in her eyes.  "Hai, I love the look in your eyes, Kagome-sama.  It will please me to see it when I take you."  He moved his hand from her mouth and quickly crushed her lips with his, and quickly slipped his hands inside her uchikake.  

Hot tears streamed down Kagome's face.   She whimpered as her attacker sliced at the sides of her obi with his claws, freeing her furisode open to his roaming hands.  She cried harder as she felt his hands on her breasts, kneading them roughly, and then one hand began to make its way down her body. 'No… Oh, Kami-sama, please no…'  

'NO!'  She thought as she twisted her face sharply and screamed, and as she did so a blinding blue light discharged from her body.  Her attacker was forced off of her and slammed to the ground 10 feet away, crushing a marble bench as he went down.  

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru returned to the alcove to find Kagome gone.  He followed her scent down the corridor and sensed her fear.  He heard footsteps behind him as he ran.  He found himself in the hallway towards the gardens and broke down the door.  His heart lurched in his chest when he found Jashin against her.  He began to make his way towards them when Kagome screamed and saw the blue light that surrounded the Miko.  He heard many gasps and exclamations from the small youkai crowd behind him when the light pushed Jashin off of Kagome in a concussive force.

"Kagome!"  He screamed as he rushed to envelop her in a crushing hug.  His anger boiled when he saw her bruised lips and open kimono.  He wrapped his tail securely around them both as he covered her with his body.

"Sesshoumaru," she cried as she wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the weakness she is showing.  "Please…"  Kagome whispered between sobs.  "Please… take me away from this place."

"Not yet, Kagome.  I must see him punished for his crime."  Sesshoumaru snarled as he glared at her dazed attacker a few feet away on the ground.

"What will happen?"  Kagome looked up from against his Kimono.

"For his crime… Dismemberment."  Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in surprised after he spoke and gasped.  She gripped his kimono in horror.

Akuma walked to where his younger brother laid sprawled on the ground, dazedly shaking his head to clear it.  The elder yanked the younger man to sitting position by his long hair.  "You dishonored me, Brother."  He whispered harshly so only he could hear.  "You dare molest the woman I intend to make my mate."  

Jashin gripped his brother's hand to yank it off and their eyes met.  Jashin nearly trembled at the anger he saw in his brother's shining red eyes, and knew that his luck had run out. 

Akuma motioned to two of his men and they grabbed hold of his brother.  The Demon Lord of the North took on a stoic mask as he walked to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  "I apologize for my dishonorable brother, Kagome-sama.  Jashin will be severely punished for this act."  
  


"See that he is, Akuma, or I will wipe this world of you and all your kin."  Sesshoumaru snarled, his eyes scarlet and shining with hatred and anger.

Akuma, having never seen Sesshoumaru show any emotion, was taken slightly aback.  "I hope that this sordid event will not mar my earlier request, Sesshoumaru."  He didn't wait for a response as he spun on his heels to where his brother was being pinned by his guards.  He unsheathed his dagger and knelt by his brother's prone position on one knee.  

Jashin struggled against his captors as he looked up at his older brother with startled eyes.  "No, Akuma… Don't do this."

The Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands let the dagger of his blade hover over his brother's hakama and said disquietingly dangerous, "I hope you will learn your lesson..."  Akuma made a clean cut of the material, before he made a clean cut with the dagger.   His ears pricked and he flinched from the strangled yell of pain so close to his ears.   "While this grows back in ten years…"  He threw his brother's bloody member to the bushes.  

He smiled darkly, his eyes darkening red, and leaned closer to harshly whisper in his brother's ear as his brother begin to lose consciousness.  "If I fail to make Kagome my mate, you shall pay dearly with your life for this transgression, **_Little Brother_**."

Akuma stood, turned, and bowed low before Kagome and Sesshoumaru before making his way through the crowd that has assembled in the gardens.

Sesshoumaru loosened his hold just enough for Kagome to fold her furisode and uchikake close before taking to flight… 

**~* At The Neutral Zone inside Sesshoumaru's Family Manor *~**

Kagome's clutch on Sesshoumaru's kimono slackened as she felt herself grow suddenly weaker.  "Sesshoumaru…"  She whispered against the silk.

"I have you."  Sesshoumaru murmured as his arm and tail tightened around them in mid-flight.

"Please wake me when we get there…"

"Hai."  Sesshoumaru whispered against her hair.  His countenance remained hardened at the lingering scent of her attacker on her hair and skin.  'Both of them will pay one day, Kagome.  I'll make sure of that.'

When he descended, he carried her inside to the front hall where Tsumi was waiting for them.  

"What is wrong?"  She asked with a frown.  Her nose twitched at the scent that accompanied them.  "Who?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her question as he softly nudged Kagome awake.  "We are home, Kagome."  He set her down on her feet but kept a hold of her with his arm and tail to support her.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru."  The young Miko said exhaustedly.  "May I please have a bath?  I smell him all over."  She whispered.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Tsumi in silent request, who nodded before leaving.

"I am sorry, Kagome.  I should not have left you alone."  He said mournfully as he brushed her hair.

"It's not your fault.  I would not have left the alcove had I known the note wasn't from you."  Kagome bowed her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.  She hastily wiped them away.

Sesshoumaru wondered about that, although he thought she would know his script by now.  Didn't she read his addition to the story?  She must not have realized he wrote it…

"Kagome-san, your bath is ready."  Tsumi announced as she re-entered the front hall.

Kagome glanced up, smiled, and thanked her.  Sesshoumaru allowed the young woman to lean on him as they walked to her bedchamber.  

"I'm sorry I'm so tired.  I think I used up all my strength when I used my Miko powers."  Kagome smiled ruefully.  
  
"I am glad you did…"  Sesshoumaru didn't even want to think about what could have happened…

They entered Kagome's bedchamber in companionable silence, and then crossed the threshold leading to the steamy bathing room.  Kagome turned to tell him that she'll be able to bathe by herself, but Sesshoumaru was already removing his clothes.  Kagome turned away and blushed.  "Sesshoumaru, I can…"  
  


"I am not leaving you alone at your weakened state."  He interrupted.  He walked towards the Miko and gently slipped the furisode and the uchikake off her shoulders and arms.  Kagome lowered her eyes as she lowered herself into the steaming scented water of the furo.  A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru joined her with a small cloth for each of them.

He dipped his cloth into the water, squeezed most of the water from it, and ran the cloth gently over her face.  Kagome smiled tenderly at his gentleness and met his gaze as her hand covered his.  "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru."  

Sesshoumaru helped her bathe in silence and was gratified when Jashin's scent soon faded.  Outside, he tried not to show how angry he was for what happened and how angry he was with himself for not being there to keep it from happening.  He tried to project calmness, instinctually knowing what Kagome needed… a pillar of strength, something she could hold on to.  Although the calmness he was projecting was very far from what he was feeling.

After their baths, Sesshoumaru led a sleepy Kagome to her bed and was about to tuck her in when she reached up suddenly to curl her hand over his wrist.  "I don't want to be alone…"  

Sesshoumaru nodded and slipped in beside her.  Slowly he gathered her to him, and she laid her head on his chest.  He stroked her hair until her breathing turned shallow and even before closing his eyes.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary**:  (For new Japanese terms only.  Please see the previous chapters for other terms used in this chapter).

Akuma – The name I gave to the Dog Demon of the North.  His name means "Devil."

Bunkin-takashimada – Traditional upswept Japanese hair style.

Furisode – Long-sleeved kimono worn by unmarried women.

Jashin – The name I gave to the heir and younger brother of Akuma.  His name means "Wicked Heart."

Kanzashi – beautiful gold combs and hair accessories.

Kuro-monstsuki – The ceremonial kimono for men meaning "black-with the family crest."  

Uchikake – Full length outer robe worn by noble ladies on formal occasions in the past.  In modern times, it is part of the traditional bridal costume.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser**:  "I don't care who you are or what you are, Inukkoro.  Kagome is **_MY_ woman!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to reviews**:  Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.  I really appreciate you taking the time to review my work!  _^,,^_

****

**_Responses to reviews for chapter 15 (chapter 16 in ff.net):_**

**MM.org reviews:  
  
  
**

**Sesshoumaru Lover1**:  Sorry for the unintentional cliffhanger. LOL.  Thanks for letting me know about your next chapter.  I think I will start reading it off of MM.org, although I initially reviewed off of ff.net.

**Duo no Tsuin**:  I like her cat woman duds myself!  I thought she should have something cool to wear when she battles.  Sesshoumaru is the epitome of elegance!  ::sighs::  I want Sesshoumaru!  Yes, I do not want her to read how he feels about her.  I want them to talk about their feelings!  And it will be soon.  The kids ended up in Kagome's room probably from the emotional time in the library.  This is not the first time they've slept with her.  Kagome ran away from him because of the whole rabbit scene.  She's much too big hearted to see something like that and she felt really terrible about it.  She also felt insecure and is probably questioning a lot about her feelings and trying to figure out Sesshoumaru.  Thanks for catching the error, I've updated it.  Glad you have started your outlines.  Again, I can't wait for your Inuyasha fic!

**Miss Marilyn69**:  Thank you, thank you for your support, Miss Marilyn!

**Magor**:  Arigatou for your review!  Sess is hot!  Woohoo!  Thank you for recommending my story to your friends!  Thank you about the song!  It's one of my favorites.

**Thundercat**:  I'll try to write in the tail again, LOL.  

**Lea**:  Thank you for the compliment, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I think I might want Sess in my dreams the same way, LOL.  In any case, I think I want the guy I like to grow his hair really long now.

**Kangel**:  Arigatou for your review!

**Shadypony**:  Thank you again for reviewing, Shady!  I'm so honored you love my story!

**FF.net reviews (included responses to missed reviews.  Sorry about that)  GOSH, 225 reviews!:  
  
  
**

**Airen:  **Thank you for your review.  I'm glad you liked both versions of Chapter 13.  

**CTCandInuyasha60516()**:  Thanks for your best wishes when I was sick.  I really appreciated it.  The arms will eventually become funny, although not at the time it first happens.  I hope your arms feel better though!  I hope your golden retrievers were gentle! Thank you for your support also!  

**JoJo**:  Arigatou!

**Arella**:  Thanks for your review!

**Aira^o^()**:  Sorry I missed your review.  Much thanks!  I'm glad you enjoyed their discussion about Kagome's attire.

**Nankinmai**:  Thank you for your review regarding the wish.  I've also revised the "Insecurities" chapter to account for why no one saw the slip of paper that fell.

**Shichan**:  Thank you for loving and reading my story!

**Me()**:  "Matte" means "wait."  Oops!  I have to revise that chapter.  I meant to put the Japanese word for "Now."   Thank you for catching that!  I'm glad this serves as a little distraction.

**Reality**:  ::giggles::  Poor Inuyasha…

**Claudia67g**:  Thank you.  Chapter 16 (or 17 in ff.net) took awhile because of the research and violent situation.

**Ying-lin Hu**:  Thank you again for your support!

**Kishi**:  I wanted for Kagome to hear it from Sess, so I didn't want her to read Sess' addition to the story.

**Lady Yami**:  Thank you again!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Golden Skies**:  Yes, it was a way for him to tell her how he feels, but Kagome didn't get a chance to read it. 

**Soudesuka-Shurikens**:  You are the second person to tell me that about GW.  I quite agree… so my GW fics will be written with an AU warning until I get a chance to watch all the episodes, I guess.  Thank you for your best wishes and continued support.

**Blue Moon Star**:  Thank you, Blue Moon Star.  I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

**Chenjen**:  Arigatou!  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Lilcherryblossom**:  Arigatou for your review.  I don't see anything wrong with a little addition to Kag/Sess pairings LOL.

**Oswari!!!()**:  Kawaii name!  Thanks.  Irresistible is one of my favorite songs by The Corrs.

**SOS()**:  Many thanks!

**Mala()**:  ::grins:: I hope this chapter is okay with you!  Sess doesn't really get to do much in it, but Akuma will be back in a later chapter.

**Silver Dragonfly**:  I revised the chapter a little to account for why no one noticed the paper.  I don't want Kagome to read it yet.  BTW, thanks for your review!

**Animegurl()**:  Arigatou for your review. 

**Demonic Little Sister**:  I think Inuyasha has a big heart and he really does do the right thing.

**The Good the Bad and the Freak**:  Arigatou!  Sess is tormented right now because of the barrier Kagome erected.  He, as a guy who is really straightforward, can't comprehend why this is happening.  Kagome will transform to her true form later in the story, near the end.  She couldn't before because she was still changing.  

**Zero Moon**:  Arigatou for reviewing.  I'm really glad you are enjoying my story, with all its joy and angst too.

**Eden**:  Yup, the addition that Kagome did not see is what Sesshoumaru himself added.  I want Kagome to hear it from Sess.

**Keito-chan**:  Jealous, yes!  Angry, yes!  Sesshoumaru showed some emotion in this chapter.

**Diane Fallahan**:  Thank you for your review.  I hope you enjoyed chapter 16.

**Ms. Pan Son**:  I've edited the last chapter a little to account more for why no one noticed the falling paper.  Thanks your review!

**Unknown Critic()**:  I don't think so.  Thank you for your review!

**_Responses to reviews for  the old chapter 16 (chapter 17 in ff.net):_**

****

**MM.org reviews (WOW, almost 100):  
  
**

**Duo no Tsuin**:  What's L5R—A CCG?  Thanks, I was afraid that some people may not have liked the punishment or thought it was too extreme.  You have creative license, they don't have to wear black!  ::grins::  Will try to bring back the tail, it will be in a later chapter though.  Thank you for your support!

**Val**:  Thank you for letting me know who recommended my story.  I truly appreciated it.  Meamiko is the wonderful author of the equally wonderful story, "Voices At Midnight." I'm so glad you are enjoying my story.  Arigatou for your compliments!  Just so you know, you've made my entire week!!  :)

**Miss_Marilyn69**:  Arigatou!  I will truly miss this story when it is done, but I'm thinking of a sequel!  

**KANGEL**:  Arigatou!  Sorry for the delay.  

**UPDATE**:  Again, sorry for the delay.  I got swept up into building a website.

**Arsenal**:  I hope you got my e-mail on why I have two versions.  Thank you for your e-mail and your question.  I hope I was able to answer it.

**Witch Child**:  Arigatou!  I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Vampirebunny**:  Thank you for your review!  I'm glad you like how I am portraying Sess and how he is handling the situation.  Take care!

**Kilala36**:  Much thanks for your review!  No need to be jealous, but I appreciate your support!

**Lea**:  Sorry for the delay of this chapter.  I admit that I kind of slowed down.  I've had much to think about and have been distracted by many things.  I'm also working not only on a Gundam Wing piece, but also on the other Inuyasha fan fic that I want to start posting before this story reaches three-fourths complete.  You are correct, the blue light is from her Miko powers.  I'm glad you are enjoying your dreams!  I can't believe you called me a Hero.  I'm just writing because I enjoy it.  ::grins about your friend.::  Some of those Bishounen are just too hot!

**FF.net reviews (WOW, almost 270):**

**Airo^o^():**  Thank you for your review and for your best wishes about my health.  I really appreciate it!  Take care!!

**Me..():** Not really, Sesshoumaru was just being civil.  He is in the neutral zone, full of powerful youkai, and it would not be to his and Kagome's best interests if he acted out on what he really wanted to do.  But you will see Akuma again in a later chapter.  To answer your question "why didn't Akuma and his bro smell Sess on Kago?" – I didn't elaborate on whether they did or not.  One because they are in a room full of Youkai and they each have their own scent…so it might be very difficult to smell one individual youkai in a room full of them.  I also did not elaborate on whether the two brothers smelled Kagome, although I subtlety wrote in that Akuma did when he asked Sesshoumaru about whether he had tasted Kagome's blood.   I tried to convey that Akuma has figured out that there is something between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, which makes him want to possess her even more.  It's a rivalry thing.

**Eden**:  Akuma and Jashin may be related in that they are dog demons, but not directly related.  Akuma and Sess are rivals for a long time.  Indeed, if he does mate with Kagome, if Sesshoumaru dies, Akuma will acquire the Western Lands too, but I won't let it happen!!  The youkai probably thought Kagome was very weak, but she showed them later that she's not that weak with her Miko powers.  I think if I were a fly on the wall, they would be wondering about why a Youkai would have Miko powers.  This would make Kagome more mysterious, especially since no one knew about her before she was presented.

**Julia gulia**:  Thank you!  I got a Walken "wowie wow wow!"  Woohoo!

**Arella**:  Arigatou!  Every time a reviewer writes that he/she loves my story, I get overcome!  WOW!

**Diane Fallahan**:  Thank you for your continued support!  I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Mala()**:  Thank you about the summaries.  I try to write eye-catching ones, although I don't always succeed.  Well, Jashin should have behaved…

Taiyoukai-kai:  Thanks for your review.  I understand.  I wanted to try to be as accurate about the traditional ceremonial dress, and wanted to use all those Japanese terms.  I don't overindulge like that, but I felt I would do it injustice (since I also spent a long time researching this) if I did not use the proper terms.  Sesshoumaru is a hard one for me because I'm writing him based on what I think he is.  I'll try to keep him IC as much as I can.  He is in love… and sometimes, people do things like become emotional, but will keep your suggestion in mind as I write the rest of my story.  And no, I do not hate you.  I really appreciate your candidness, because you bring out points that I can work on.  Arigatou gozaimasu.

**Riinuka**:  Yes, Kouga is in this chapter!!  I'm trying to write in as many characters as I can.  I'm still working on Myouga and maybe Toutousai.

**Arsenal()**:  Thank you for your reviews (chapter 10 and 17).  Yes, Kouga came for Kagome!  LOL

**Animegirl55**:  Arigatou for your reviews!  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Kishi**:  Thank you!  I don't want the story to end too, and I think that is why I slowed down a bit and allowed myself to get distracted.  I'm halfway through!  I want to work on other Inuyasha fics and start them before this story ends as well.  I am looking into writing a sequel though.

**Silverquick**:  I'll work on the whole dismemberment/castration thing.  Thanks for bring it up!  I reviewed your work and I apologize for my grammar, I was really tired.  I should have read it before sending my review rather than reading it after I sent it.  LOL.  

**Ying-lin Hu**:  Thank you again.  Yes, I didn't want her to see that.  I am thinking about writing a sequel!  Your story is interesting and creative with a lot of twists and plots. :)

**Lady Love()**:  LOL.  Arigatou!  

**Chenjen**:  ::GRINS:: Thanks.  Akuma and Jashin have been bashed!  Bad doggies!  LOL

**Cutiepie99**:  Thank you for reviewing!

**The Good the Bad and the Freak**:  Kouga is one of my faves and wanted to spice things up with his appearance!  You are welcome.  Thank you about the names.  I really looked hard for them.

**MarsMoonStar**:  Arigatou!!!  

**Geminia**:  Thank you for your review and advice.  I'm going through all the chapters right now for my web site and let's just say, I had a lot to clean up.

**Snarfburgalar()**:  Thank you for reviewing.  It hasn't been easy writing him with one arm, when it is so automatic for me to write in two arms.  I had to be especially careful.  I know that there is a great debate on that fluffy thing of Sess, but I chose to use it as a tail to give him a second "arm."

**Cutiepie99**:  Many thanks!

**CTCandInuyasha60516()**:  I really enjoy your reviews!  Sesshoumaru and puppy kissies!  Sounds like a fan fiction to me, LOL!  You are so funny, inu65!  Sesshoumaru, behave!!

**Nightkid()**:  Arigatou for your review and for luving my fic.  !  I didn't know Kagome has been casted in that situation a lot…  Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you about the names.  

**VioletEyesSilverShadow**:  What a neat name!  Thank you for the review!

**Inukamisashi()**:  Arigatou!  This is will indeed be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance. 

**Kagome-chan**:  In answer to your two questions.  Please stay tuned.  You won't have to wait so long.  The chapters that will answer your questions are fast approaching.

**Candicane()**:  Thank you!  Inukkoro means "dog-turd," and only one youkai uses that.  Can you guess?  Hope you liked this chapter.

**Oswari!!!()**:  Arigatou!  Enjoy!

**Janni-chan**:  Thank you for loving my fic.  Sess is so much more than just a hot Bishounen!

**Animeazngal**:  Much thanks!  

**Unknown Critic()**:  Thank you for your review!

**Chibi Tenshi**:  LOL!  Thank you for your review!!!  Poor Sesshoumaru… can he punish me too?  ::giggles::  Arigatou for reading my profile.  It's not easy, but I'm trying to follow my dreams, despite not having a lot of time due to school and work.    I didn't want Sesshoumaru to rip up the other guy because he and Kagome are in the neutral zone and I hope I conveyed that they need to act accordingly in High Youkai Society.  I introduced the Society because it will also play a role in my next Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan fic.  Thank you again!!

**Kabby()**:  Arigatou!  I didn't write it in that way, but you have a point.  I think they get a long better than Inu and Sess, unless one is mad at the other.  In answer to your question, you will just have to stay tuned.  It's not a long wait… it's going to be in 2-3 chapters.  

**Claudia67g**:  Thank you for supporting my story!!  I truly appreciate your input!

**Nankinmai**:  Hiya!  Arigatou!  Hope you had a wonderful break!  I need one of those…


	18. Enter Kouga and Made Whole

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  Thank you for understanding, minna-san!  I've also done a sketch of Kagome with her outfit as described in chapter 15, it's currently up in MediaMiner.org (the site url for my fan fic is in my profile) and it will soon be on my site when I update this weekend.

**A/N 2**:  The second part of this chapter, "Made Whole," is dedicated to Meamiko.  Please read "Voices at Midnight," one of the best Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan fics ever!**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Seventeen:   Enter Kouga / Made Whole**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* _****_Western_********_Lands_********_Territories_****_ *~_**

Sesshoumaru walked several feet behind Kagome, giving her the space she needed "to think."  The two left the Manor very early in the morning with Tsumi, but going into two different directions.  Tsumi in her true guise flew home to Sesshoumaru's fortress after shutting down the manor, while Sesshoumaru took Kagome to patrol his territories.

For two hours, they walked in silence.  Kagome thought about her near rape experience and the growing strength of her Miko powers.  Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, watched the young woman, contemplating whether or not he should talk to her about her mating status.  He wanted to protect her… to mate with her… 'But is she ready?'

"KAGOME!"  The two companions heard from behind them and turned.

"Kouga-kun!"  Kagome smiled brightly, seeing her friend very much recovered from the deadly extraction of the Shikon shards by Naraku's hand.  

'**_Kouga-kun?!?_'  Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at Kagome before eyeing the wolf youkai that ran to them.**

Kouga took her hands in his.  "I caught your scent and followed you here.  I would have been here sooner had I still possessed the Shikon shards."  He smiled brightly.  "It's good to see you, Kagome.  Um, you've changed."  He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you're okay.  We were all worried about you."  She smiled a little and added, "yeah… I'm a demon now."

"Really?  Wow, that's great!  Something else to add to why I love you."  Kouga's face suddenly took on a serious expression.  "I'm sorry about Inuyasha, Kagome.  He was a good and brave rival."

Kagome nodded, smiling sadly.  

Then a smile appeared back on Kouga's face.  "Now that he's gone, there's nothing standing between us now, Kagome.  You can finally give me your heart and you can be my mate!"  He said excitedly, squeezing her hands.

"Nani?"  Sesshoumaru growled beneath his breath, the question laced with steel.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh.  "Ano…"  She laughed nervously some more.

Kouga glanced at Sesshoumaru, as if realizing the dog demon was still standing there.  "Oh, Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama.  Sorry about your half-brother.  Thank you for protecting my woman until I could pick her up."  Kouga smiled sheepishly.    

"Kagome, what is this baka talking about?"  Sesshoumaru asked as he advanced towards them, hand clenched at his side.

"She's my mate.  I'm taking her home."  Kouga said matter-of-factly.

"Kouga-kun, you really don't want to do that…"  Kagome smiled nervously as she tried to pry her hands from Kouga's.  'If I don't get this situation under control, there'll be bloodshed.'

"Huh?  Yes, I do.  Come on, let's go!"  Kouga tried to drag her away.

"**_You_ are not taking her anywhere."  Sesshoumaru warned, his eyes glinted, as he latched his hand on Kouga's wrist, his sharp claws making contact with his skin.**

"Look, Lord of the Western Lands.  I don't care who you are or what you are, Inukkoro.  Kagome is **_MY_ woman, and she's coming with me!"  Kouga snarled as he turned to face the dog-demon.**

"Let go of me, Kouga-kun."  Kagome insisted as she pulled her hands away from his grip.  The Miko placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's wrist, but kept her eyes on the wolf prince.  "Kouga-kun, I need to speak to Sesshoumaru, okay?"  Kagome didn't wait for Kouga's response as she pried Sesshoumaru's hand off of Kouga's wrist and pulled him several feet away.

"Sesshoumaru, please do not be angry.  He's under the delusion that he loves me.  It's been going on for a while now."  Kagome explained, hoping Sesshoumaru can be coaxed to understand. 

"Are you in love with him?  Are you really his mate?"  The words flew out of Sesshoumaru's mouth before he could stop them.

"No, I'm not, to both your questions.  Just stay here and let me talk to him, okay?"  Kagome pleaded when his eyes grew slightly red.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her to him and crushed his lips against hers in a very deep kiss.  He heard Kouga curse a few feet away and they grew louder and more explicit as he came nearer.

"Hey!  Get off her.  She's **_mine_**."  Kouga growled loudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru released Kagome, who wobbled a little on her legs.  She had a goofy smile on her lips and a dazed look in her eyes.  She shook her head to clear it before reaching out to stop Kouga from getting nearer.  She hooked her arm through his and walked him away from Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga-kun… you are a wonderful friend, but I…"  Kagome sighed sadly.  "But I don't love you.  I hope you understand when I say I can't go with you."

"But Kagome…"  Kouga looked into hers with pleading eyes, but she interrupted him.

"You know, you should go visit Ayame."  
  
"Ayame?  What for?"  Kouga frowned, confusion written all over his face.

"Because of the promise you made during the "Moon's Rainbow."  She's in love with you, Kouga-kun, and you did promise to mate with her when came down the mountain."

"But I don't want her, I want you…"  Kouga continued to plead.

"No buts, Kouga-kun.  She's the one for you."  Kagome gave him a determined look.  "I cannot love you the way she can, and you deserve a lot more than what I can offer you.  Now go to her and ask her for forgiveness, Kouga-kun!"

"You really don't want to be my mate?"  Kouga asked her sadly, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun."  Kagome smiled as she hugged him, although she started to feel a little uncomfortable doing so when she felt the Lord of the Western Land's stare a few feet way.

Kouga hugged her back before letting go of her.  He nodded in understanding.  "If he doesn't treat you right, Kagome, come to me, okay?"  He looked into her dark blue eyes, and she nodded.  "Goodbye, Kagome.  Be happy," he said sadly before walking away.

"You too, Kouga-kun."  Kagome murmured softly, watching him walk away.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* _****_Western_********_Lands_********_Territories_****_, evening *~_**

Kagome hummed "Deep Forest" as she added more twigs to the camp fire.   She reached out to the fire to warm her hands.  'I thought youkais aren't affected by temperature.  I guess Inuyasha was just acting tough during the winter months.'  She shrugged before standing and leapt onto a high branch of a nearby tree.  The young woman gazed out into the distance, looking for her missing companion.  'I wonder where he is.  He's been gone for awhile.'

Hidden by the trees of the forest and downwind, Kagome's missing companion watched the young Miko from where he leaned back on a tree.   He smiled in the dark as he watched her build a small fire and warm her hands.  He had been watching her for at least half an hour, silently admiring the woman who has touched his heart.   He wondered how to broach the subject that has been plaguing his mind.

He watched her graceful leap to a tree branch and sighed as he realized she was looking for him.  'I suppose I should go back.'  But as he straightened himself, he felt that he was no longer alone.

"Well, well, if it isn't his Grace, the Lord of the Western Lands."  He heard a scratchy voice from somewhere close by.  "You're getting soft, Sesshoumaru-**_sama_**, you didn't even know we were here."  

"You mistake the situation, **_Insect_.  I was giving you and your brothers a false sense of security."  Sesshoumaru leapt up to a branch as he unleashed his stinging whip from his finger, disabling six members of the group of humanoid ant youkai below him.  He leapt again as two of its winged members attacked him in the air, but a third winged ant youkai shoved him off the branch.**

Sesshoumaru landed on his feet on the forest ground, but found himself surrounded by a mass of at least 100 insect youkai.  Although each of them could not be higher than his waist, together as a group, the ant youkai could be a deadly enemy.  He twirled on his foot as he unleashed his whip, but those who fell from his sting were immediately replaced by more others.  

The Taiyoukai stopped and faced the remaining fifty as he worked out a plan to destroy them.  He wished he still had toujikin, but the sword had been destroyed when Naraku was finally killed.  He unsheathed the plain katana from his side and began to slice at his remaining opponents.  He didn't even flinch when one of the winged ant kinds made a deep cut from his shoulder to his mid-chest with its mandible, bloodying his tail.  Sesshoumaru made sure that the particular ant youkai that was able to touch him died a slow, painful death.

Kagome's ears picked up some scuffling noises and trained her youkai eyes at the forest a little distance away.  She saw a shimmer of silver and a lot of movement under the covers of the tree branches and left her camp to investigate.  When she espied Sesshoumaru fighting off a group of youkai, Kagome immediately unsheathed tetsusaiga from her side.  As soon as it slid out of its sheath, it transformed into its fang form.  

She sliced through several youkai as she neared Sesshoumaru.  She was glad that the tetsusaiga has allowed her to be its mistress and that she didn't have to prove herself worthy of it as she severed the head of yet another youkai with the strangely weightless sword.  "Sesshoumaru!"

"I told you to stay in the camp."  Sesshoumaru reprimanded as she reached him.  They stood back to back as they faced the last twenty of the group.

"I was worried about you."  Kagome said, a little breathless from the fight.

"Let's end this."  

"Hai!"  Kagome responded as she took a few steps forward to hack away at her enemies.  She dared not use the Kaze no Kizu for fear of destroying the forest along with the youkai, so she wielded it the way Sesshoumaru had taught her.  When only the two of them remained over the carcass littered ground, they both sheathed their swords.  

Kagome walked up to him and gasped as she saw his blood soaked kimono front.  "Sesshoumaru… we better go and see to that."  She said worriedly as she slipped her arm around his waist to support him.  
  
Although he didn't really need the help, the feel of her arm around his waist was pleasant and comforting, so he "allowed" her to support him.  When they neared the camp, Kagome removed his armor and laid it down by the tree she had used as a lookout.  She went back to his side to help him to sit on the ground near her camp fire.  She untied the sash of her happi and slipped out of it.  She folded it to make a pillow for Sesshoumaru as she pushed him down on the ground. 

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome silently when she untied her coat and removed it.  'Definitely for my eyes only.  Maybe she should wear two coats.'   He allowed her to lower him to the ground and smiled inwardly as she made a pillow for him.  He suddenly felt guilty being the recipient of such thoughtfulness so he decided to end the farce.  "I am fine, Kagome.  The wound is not deep."  He sat up.

"There's too much blood.  Let me check it."  She pushed him back to the ground, a little more firmly.

Sesshoumaru sat back up.  "I'm fine, Kagome.  I will see to it myself.  You don't need your hands bloodied."

Kagome gave him a hard look before pushing him down on the ground once more, this time much more firmly.  She punctuated it by sitting down on top of him, straddling his waist, to keep him down.  She began to untie the sash of his kimono.

"What are you doing?"  He asked, a little amused, as she fumbled with the sash.  He remembered the time when he did the same thing she is about to do, all those weeks ago.   

"What do you **_think_ I am doing?  I'm **_seducing_** you, Baka!"  She retorted as she yanked his kimono open, but she could not hide the deep blush that stained her cheeks.**

Sesshoumaru grinned when the blush stole on her cheeks.  He decided to stay quiet and allow her to work on his wound.

Kagome gently wiped the blood over and around the gash with a dry part of his kimono.  She was without her first aid kit, so she needed to make do with creating bandages out of his haori.

She remembered when Sesshoumaru had sealed her wounds when he tested her demon rage, so before having a debate with herself over what she was about to do, she grabbed her hair with one hand to keep it away from his wound and the blood, and just did it.  She leaned forward suddenly, surprising the Taiyoukai, and ran her tongue over the base of his wound.  

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows when she took hold of her hair, and his eyes widened when she leaned forward over him.  He gasped audibly when he felt her warm tongue on his chest.  He closed his eyes at the intimate touch and found himself unable to control the desire that infiltrated his mind and body.  He felt her tongue move up, ever so slowly, to seal his wound.  He moaned under his breath as she licked at a deeper part several times.

Kagome was surprised that she didn't feel that disgusted by what she was doing.  She was even more surprised when she began to enjoy the sweet and salty taste of his blood.  She felt something stir inside when her tongue first made contact with his blood, and that stirring slowly clouded her mind with an intensity to taste more of him, even though the wound was already sealed.  

She heard him groan deeply and her head snapped up to look at his face.  He gazed at her with half-closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked into her stormy eyes with eyes, dark golden with desire.  The stain of blood on one corner of her mouth caught his attention and threw him over the edge.  He lost all possible control as his instincts took over.

He snaked his hand out to the back of her head and brought her mouth to his waiting lips in a hot, marauding kiss.  He tasted his blood mixed in with her saliva and his skin felt like burning from the heat of his desire.  

Kagome felt dizzy from the intensity of his kiss.  It was rough yet all encompassing, as if her mouth was being thoroughly searched for hidden treasures.  She didn't want it to ever stop, yet she looked up when he gasped from pain, breaking the kiss and the spell of want and need that gripped them.  She snatched her hand from his wounded shoulder where she had gripped him.

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru."  Kagome whispered, a little aghast.  She scampered off of him and gently wiped at the blood that slowly oozed out of slightly open wound.  She bit her lip as she made strips out of the edges of his kimono and began to dress his wound.  When she finally looked up, Sesshoumaru was watching her silently, his breathing back to normal.

"You should rest, Sesshoumaru.  I'll keep watch over us."  She leapt to her feet and walked to her lookout tree.  She jumped onto one of the high branches and leaned back against its trunk.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them to gaze at the dark canvas of night littered with bright, silver dots in the sky.

Sesshoumaru sighed and tilted his head back a little so that he could watch her profile from his position on the ground.  He couldn't believe he lost control.  Her scent, her taste, his blood… it was all too much for him.  If she had not gripped his wounded shoulder, if he had not felt the sharp pain, Sesshoumaru doubted if he could have stopped himself from mating with her.  His loss of control was unacceptable, and he would not have wanted to mate with Kagome in this fashion… not on a cold ground in the middle of his territory.  

But he wanted her like he never wanted anyone before…

~*~*~*~  
  


Her thoughts drifted on her intensifying Miko powers.  She wondered what it would have been like had she been born in this era and had a proper Miko training.  Yet, she was beginning to understand her gift… after three years of hunting the shards.  She smiled at the thought.  'Where were you when I needed you this strong?'

A thought occurred to her and she decided to test her theory.  She rolled the sleeve of her jumpsuit until it reached her elbow.  She unsheathed her hishu from the sheath attached to her hip, and drew the blade over her arm.  She switched the blade to her other hand and placed her hand above her wound.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on her Miko powers.  She strengthened her focus when she felt a tingling sensation on her arm, and when it ceased, she opened her eyes and looked at her slightly bloodied but flawless arm.  'Wow, it worked!'  

She ran the blade over her arm again, this time a little deeper.  More blood flowed from her wound, and the Miko was about to heal herself again when she heard her name being called.  She ran the flat sides of her dagger clean of her blood before sliding it back into its sheath.  She jumped down from her perch and walked toward the Taiyoukai.

"I smell your blood."  He looked at her with concern as he sat up.  "What happened?"  He asked when she kneeled next to him, facing him.

Kagome sat on her heels.  "Nothing.  I was just experimenting with my Miko powers.  Watch," she said as her hand hovered over her new wound and closed her eyes.  

Sesshoumaru watched as a bright, blue light surrounded her hand and touched her wound.  It closed a few seconds later, leaving her skin bereft of any sign of having been cut.  "Your powers are getting stronger, Kagome."  He suddenly grew silent as he struggled for control as he watched her lick her arm clean of blood.

Kagome peeled open the right side of Sesshoumaru's kimono, a bit stiff from the dried blood.  She placed her hand over his wound and closed her eyes.  "Tell me when the tingling stops, Sesshoumaru."  She concentrated her powers on her hand, and after a moment, she felt herself grow suddenly dizzy.  She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

Sesshoumaru felt the tingling on his chest and shoulder.  He looked down at the base of his wound and watched as the redness and puckerness disappeared, leaving his skin flawless once more.  He was about to tell Kagome that the tingling stopped when she leaned forward and felt her hand on his left shoulder.  He began to feel a stronger tingling sensation on the edge of his stump.  He closed his eyes as he felt her power filling him, and then pushing out of his regenerating arm.

After a few minutes, the tingling stopped and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes.  He moved the fingers of his left hand and raised it to his eye level… to see it to believe.  His smiled at what he saw.  "Kagome, it's done," he said as he covered the hand on his shoulder with his left hand.

Kagome opened her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath.  She shook her head slightly to clear it, and felt the edges of her bangs dance on her forehead.  She opened her eyes as her gaze fell on her hand on his shoulder, covered by his hand.  It took a while to register in her head that his left hand was covering it, and when it did, her lips curled into a grin.  "Sesshoumaru… your arm!"  

Sesshoumaru squeezed her left hand and locked his golden eyes with her dark blue ones.  "Arigatou, Kagome, for making me whole again…," he murmured softly before bringing the palm of her hand to his lips, where he placed a warm, lingering kiss.  'In more ways than one.'

He leaned in to kiss her lips slowly and gently, before wrapping his arm on her shoulders.  He drew her to him as he lowered himself to the ground.   "Rest now, Kagome."  He said softly as her head found a pillow on his chest.  

"Hai, Sesshou…"  She yawned and fell asleep soon after before completing his name.

He smiled slightly as he curled his tail around her, and then wrapped _both_ arms around her as well.  

He is content.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary**:  

Hishu - dagger

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next chapter summary teaser**:  Kagome reunites with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.  The well calls to her… will she answer?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Responses to reviews**:  Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.  I really appreciate you taking the time to review my work!  _^,,^_

**MM.org reviews (YAY, finally went over 100! MM.org has a tough crowd! ::grins::):  
  
**

**Sessluvkag**:  Thank you for your review and for your e-mail.  I really appreciate it!

**Miss_Marilyn69**:  The Ayame's scenes some of my favorites, although I would like to fix her eyebrows.  ::GRINS::  Thank you for your review, I try to do as much research as I can.  I'm glad to have your support for the sequel, which I've decided to do.  But I don't want to think too much about it until I'm nearly done with this one.

**Thundercat**:  Kouga is one of my favorite characters.  You will see him in my next Inuyasha fan fics (not the sequel to this one), but one I want to start before I finish this fan fic.  I don't want to reveal too much because I don't think you've ever seen something like I'm planning to do.  I want to shock the world!!  Mwahahaha!

**Lady Love**:  Thank you for your review!  I'm very glad you liked the chapter!

**Darkk_angel**:  Nooooo!  100 ninja warriors!  Sesshoumaru, help me!!!!  Thank you for your review and your kind words!

**Vampirebunny**:  Hi!  I understand.  I love long stories when I'm the reviewer myself. :)

**Chick**:  Thank you for keeping up with my story.  I hope your move was successful and you're enjoying your new place.  Thank you for your review!

**Jiece18**:  Arigatou!  Thank you, and I'm glad about the glossary.

**Hope!!!!!!:**  I hope you enjoyed my next chapter!

**Lea**:  Thank you for your wonderful review!  I'm trying to keep my profile updated with the work I am doing.  I do have another Sesshoumaru/Kagome story coming up, but that's for later.  My next Inuyasha fic will start before A Demon… ends.

**Ayanna24**:  Thank you for your review!

**Magor**:  Wow, thanks for the compliment.  You made my day!  Sure, I'll help.  Hope you got my e-mail.

**Lynnay**:  Thank you for your review!  You are so funny! :)  I think Sess-chan is a nice nickname for him.

**Rin_chan**:  I love your goal!  Arigatou for your review.  Although I too believe it's not a tail, I wrote it in as a tail because of his missing arm.  I thought he'd appreciate an extra "arm."

**FF.net reviews:**

***! NOTE TO SILVERQUICK !*****:  **I just figured out that ADSALAD is the acronym of my story's title!  GOSH, I am so dense sometimes.  LOL!  Glad I made your list though!  ::GRINS::

**Keito-chan**:  Thank you and I'm glad you liked the names I gave to the two brothers!

**Inukamisashi**:  Arigatou for your review!

**Me..**:  Neat word.  Hoped I fix the issue the issue with Kouga and Sesshoumaru.  Thank you for your critique!

**MarsMoonStar**:  Thank you!

**Shichan**:  Arigatou!  I hope you liked this revision and addition!

**Nankinmai**:  Thank you for your **_hints_!  I'll keep them in mind for the rest of the story.  I didn't mean to cut it off like that.**

**Kisu**:  Thank you!  Self-discipline can have its merits.

**Aira^o****^:  Thank you for your wonderful review!  I hope you are having a wonderful day.  Please let me know how you liked this chapter!**

**Slycat**** & April:  Thank you, Slycat.  Wow… my story is growing on you, huh?  That's cool.  April, thank you for reading my story!  That's Kouga for you!**

**Kagomesirene**:  Thank you for your review!  Yes, one less amorous suitor.  Akuma will be back though.  So please stay tuned!

**Mala**:  Right now, it takes me from 1-2 hours to write responses, which I love to do because I love reading the reviews.  However, when I first posted my story, I didn't get a lot of reviews at first.  It trickled slowly at first, but I'm so glad to have your support and those from the others who've been there since the beginning of this fic.  If I haven't gotten to your story yet, please forgive me.  I'll read and review soon!  Arigatou!  

**DianeFallahan**:  Thank you, Diane!!  I hope I can do my best to keep capturing everyone's interest.  Hope the next teaser will make you all wonder and anticipate!  Also thank you for being understanding the changes to chapters 16 and 17!

**Eden**:  I want to write in as many characters as I can, although some of the secondary chars may not make it here.  Maybe the sequel?

**Silver Dragonfly**:    Sorry about the short chapter.  I hope I fixed it! :)

**Blue Moon Star**:  LOL, thank you!  I can readily say that Kouga is even denser than me!

**Ariel**:  Inuyasha is still around and he will be making an appearance in Chapter 19 (20 in ff.net).  I'm warning you… it might be an emotional chapter!

**Yling-lin**** Hu:  Please do, my e-mail address is in my profile!**

**Ms. Pan Son**:  Thanks!

**Kishi**:  That does rhyme. ::grins::  I think Ayame is perfect for Kouga, and in the series, he does remember the promise.  I think he will be just fine.

**Riinuka**:  I think it will be really interesting and original.  Please let me know if you do so.  I would love to read it!  

**Animegirl55**:  Oh wow!  This is such a cool review.  THANK YOU!

**KawaiiKitsune**:  Arigatou!!

**Oswari****!!!**:  Arigatou to you also for the wonderful review.  Thank you for your input and I will think about it.  

**Kabby**:  Oh no… I'm just halfway through… more chapters to go!  I have decided to write a sequel too!  YAY!

**Keito-chan**:  I use an online bidirectional Japanese-English dictionary that looks up terms for me.  I can't live without it now.  Please e-mail me if you want the link.  FF.net sometimes takes out links when pages are uploaded.

**Chibi**** Tenshi:  I can't believe you glomped Sess!  LOL!  I am teasing you with another Sess/Kag story, but that's a little while yet.  I can only concentrate on one Sess/Kag story at a time, unfortunately.  Thank you for your review.  I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Cutipie99**:  Arigatou for your review!  Hope you liked this one.

**Unknown Critic**:  Arigatou for your continued support!

**CTCandInu65**:  YAY!  I always look forward to your review because it gives me the breather I need when writing my chapters!  Oh no, more puppy kissies!!  You are so funny, and Inuyasha would probably get tricked that way.  Thank you for your review!  Is Ed from Cowboy Bepop a girl or a boy?  I thought she was a girl, but sometimes I just don' t know and I don't have much time to watch it anymore.  Inu65, you are the bomb!!!  You are so funny!  I think I wrote that already.

**Star Chaser**:  Arigatou!

**Moonwind**:  I'll read it and review it as soon as I can!  Thank you for your review!

**Reality**:  Please e-mail me, and I'll try to help.  It could also be that ff.net is experiencing some overload.  I'm sure between the two of us, we can get this fixed.

**Arsenal**:  I've checked my profile, and it did go to chapter 12 even though it shouldn't.  I might just add a link to my story list instead.  I'll try to make her kawaii for you!

**Princess Sapphire**:  Thank you for your chapter reviews!  Sango, Kaede, and Miroku will be in the next chapter and Shippou will be in the next one after that.  There will be other Sango and Miroku moments as they are a secondary pairing.  I'll have a chapter on their wedding!  As far as how Inuyasha was communicating with Kagome, it's not telepathic.  He visited her dreams.  In chapter 7, Sess left because Kagome was in heat.  He didn't want to be near her and get, well, aroused?  Kagome does have the tetsusaiga and will play a role later in the story.  Thank you about Inuyasha's Feelings chapter.  That would be funny if Inuyasha haunted Akuma and Jashin, huh…  LOL, about the one arm.  I hope this chapter fixed it for you.  Thank you for your review.  I didn't answer some of your questions because it will make me write about my plans for the rest of the story that I am not ready to reveal yet.

**Claudia76**:  Well, I think deep down Kouga knows…  I didn't want to write it to a point where he would drive "ME" crazy from being too persistent.  Thank you for understanding my changes.

**Lady Yami**:  Many thanks for understanding!

**GSF**:  Thank you so much!  I only wanted to tweak it a little bit more.

**Emily Tseng**:  Stings a lot, I bet!  LOL.  Thank you for your review.  

**Mazoku****-Princess:  Arigatou for your reviews!  Hope you like my story thus far!**

**Fluffy Fan**:  No offense taken.  I just like "Enter Kouga" because it sounds like a mission and it's brief and to the point.  Thanks for your advice and review!

**Nanashi**** Getusmei:  Thank you, Nanashi!  I'll be happy to read your work and will review it as soon as I can!  **

**Airen**:  My first Zechs and Noin story is a lemon.  It's because of the song I used, and I haven't written the second part which is the lemon part.  I will probably post an R rating in ff.net, but it is currently available to read on my website.  (my url is in my profile).

**Ashleigh**:  Thank you!!  I've added you to my notify list.

**White ****Plum:  Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Jelly Bean**:  Thank you for your e-mail and for adding yourself to my notify list.  


	19. Gomen ne

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

My program consists of highly condensed classes and I have a lot of individual and team assignments due each week.  I also had difficulties writing for many reasons.  One of which was due to a sad situation in which I had to inform another author that her work was plagiarized.  Her response was very sad, and I feel really badly for her… because I know how much it takes to write and share my own work.  It really breaks my heart to know this happens.  I also somehow associated that bad experience with this chapter, made it hard for me to write it.  A friend of mine told me about the PPP, Plagiarism Police Patrol, and I've become a supporter.  The site url is in my profile.

I feel really sad for the person who plagiarized her work and I hope this person will do the right thing and take down the story.  This person also submitted another story that I truly hope is really from this person.  It showed real promise and I hope this person continues it.  It is not always easy to write a story, but first and foremost, write for yourself.  It may not be the best in the beginning… but the more your write, you do get better and it does get easier.  Write from your heart, and no matter what the reviews say, be proud that you were able to do it.  Not everyone is brave enough to share their work.  Plus, it takes more guts to publish your work than to post someone else's.

If you would like to be notified when I update my fan fiction work, please go to my profile for the url to my notify list (in MM.org, just enter your e-mail address in the box).  I started a new Sess/Kag AU fic called, "The City by the Bay."  I am also contemplating answering two Sess/Kag challenges, possibly three, from A Single Spark.  Thank you for understanding and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  

This chapter is dedicated to **_Duo no Tsuin_ and **_MiniMorr _**for being there for me through this bad experience AND to **_Kitten Kisses_**, ****_Hinoke_, and **_all the readers who recommended my fan fic_**.  That is **_the _best__** compliment you can give to an author.  Thank you! _^,,^_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eighteen:   Gomen ne...**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* Western Lands Territories *~_**

"Do you see it, Kagome?"  

Kagome trained her eyes to the spot where her youki danced a tango with Sesshoumaru's.  She could hear the crackling sound of energy crashing into each other.  Her nose also picked up the scent of something that smelled explosive.  "Hai, Sesshoumaru.  I can see where I should aim my strike.  Inuyasha and Toutousai spoke of this.  I now understand how this can be tetsusaiga's ultimate attack."  The young lady remarked in awe.

"That's it for now.  You've done well."  Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at Kagome who still held the tetsusaiga in her arms.  "Are you contemplating on using the bakuryuuha on me?"  

Kagome's lips curved into a smile at the Taiyoukai's amused tone and sheathed her sword.  "Iie.  I was just trying to imagine how to execute the attack."  She half-ran towards Sesshoumaru and looped her arms around one of his.  "I would never use that on you."  She murmured as she laid her cheek against the silkiness of his sleeve.

"Hn."  Sesshoumaru smirked as he lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head.  

"Are the hot springs you mentioned earlier nearby?  I could use a wash, and your kimono is still stained with blood."

"Hai, only a half-hour's walk from here."  Sesshoumaru murmured as he gazed down at Kagome while extracting his arm from her embrace.  He snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him while he looped his other arm around her shoulders.  

Kagome cocked her head to one side in question, but closed her eyes in anticipation as the Taiyoukai leaned forward.  

He lowered his head and captured her lips while his youki swirled around their feet, immediately taking them to flight.  

Kagome pulled away a little after awhile and reached up a small, dainty hand to trace the purple stripes upon Sesshoumaru's cheek with her fingers as he straightened.  Her eyes held a sparkle that Sesshoumaru felt endearing.   Kagome smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist.  She leaned forward and gently rubbed the skin exposed by the kimono above his armor with her forehead.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as Kagome's face neared the dark stain on his kimono.  "Kagome, my blood…  Let me clean it first."

Kagome glanced up and smiled affectionately at the Taiyoukai.  "I don't mind, Sesshou-"  She paused only for a millisecond before adding the dear little suffix she has been longing to add since the tender exchange the night of Jashin's attack.  "–**_chan_.  It's your blood," the young woman said softly, slightly blushing, before laying her cheek on his kimono front.**

Sesshoumaru fell silent.  Words failed him.  He felt like he was flying emotionally… Did she know how the sound of that one tiny suffix could make him feel so… overwhelmingly fulfilled?  He has never before questioned whether he needed to be accepted by anyone until she uttered those words about his life's blood.  He let his gaze fall and tightened his arms around the woman who has come to mean so much to him.  'Kagome, you truly are amazing…'

~*~*~*~

"Your eyes are closed, right?"  Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's muffled words from behind a huge rock formation that surrounded one side of the hot springs.

"Hai, Kagome."  The Taiyoukai sighed exasperatedly as he drowned his haori into the nearly boiling water.  "**_And_ my back is turned."  Sesshoumaru felt the water ripple behind him, as she joined him.  "Really, Kagome, I have seen you naked before, and believe me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about."  The Taiyoukai grinned as he proceeded to provoke her.**

Kagome blushed and retaliated by splashing water at the Demon Lord's back.  

"Attacking an opponent with his back turned, my dear…"  Sesshoumaru turned towards her with a predatory grin planted on his lips.  "…is a most dishonorable act."  

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she saw the lethal grin and glint in his eyes.  She moved quickly to the edge of the spring to scamper out, but alas, she was captured by two strong arms…  "EEP!"  She tensed at first, but gradually relaxed in his arms when his "punishment" came in the form of neck nuzzling and nibbling.  She laid her own arms over his.  "Times like these make me wish for more, Sesshou-chan."  She admittedly softly… so softly that it was almost inaudible to even his demon ears.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart lurch in his chest.  "Are you ready, Kagome?"  The Taiyoukai asked in a deep, low voice slightly touched with hesitancy.

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned back.  She felt her cheeks grow hotter and flushed crimson upon feeling his warm, muscled chest against her back.  "Are…  Are you ready for me?"

"I have been ready for some time, Kagome.  More importantly, however, is if you are ready for me."  He dared not move as he waited for her to answer, nor breathe.  He was also very aware of her naked form against him. 

"I believe that I am almost ready.  I am beginning to understand my feelings a lot more.  I…"  Kagome paused, her mind saying the words that failed to form on her lips _'…love you.'_  Should she say it?  Yet she resigned herself to being a coward…or was it really because she wanted to hear those words from his lips first.  "I don't think you have to wait that much longer, Sesshou-chan."

Sesshoumaru let the breath he held escape slowly before pressing his lips against her temple.  He leaned his head forward to rest his forehead on her right shoulder.  "I will wait as long as you need me to, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled, mischief dancing in her eyes.  "Are you sure?"  The young woman asked boldly, blushing as she did.

The Taiyoukai smiled to himself and raked his fangs over her shoulders.  He heard her deep moan and continued to run them over the column of her alabaster neck.  "I cannot help my body's reaction to yours, Little Temptress."  Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck then hair, breathing in her unique scent that was now mingled with something more primal in nature.  "Nor can you.  I can smell your need of me."

She blushed rosier still and bit her lower lip to keep another moan from escaping.  Boldly, she turned in his arms and scissored her arms around his neck.  Their bodies pressed so closely together that even mere air could not squeeze through. With her hands, she lowered his head so that she could press her lips against his.  

He allowed her to beguile his lips and lead the dance of exploration… savoring the sweetness of her tongue and the warmth of her breath.  One of his hands made its way first to palm one side of her face, and then his fingers gently glided through her hair to rest on the base of her skull… before taking control.

They remained in each other's arms… savoring the shared kiss without letting their passion overtake them.  It was enough just to feel each other so close, subconsciously allowing their hearts and soul to get to know each other deeper.  It was intimacy of the highest order.  When their kiss ended, the intimacy remained… and a deeper understanding as well.  

~*~*~*~

A couple of hours later found the Nobles of the Western Lands once again on foot as the Taiyoukai described the history of some of the villages in his territories.  Kagome heard him speak of Kaede's village and cried out in excitement.

"Onegai…  May I visit my friends?"  Kagome clasped her hands in front of her while looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, a little frown playing on his lips.  There is nothing he wanted more than to spend quality time with Kagome alone, but he yielded.  "If that pleases you."  

"Arigatou, Sesshou-chan."  Kagome smiled brightly.

As they neared Kaede's village, she took in familiar sights--of the fields that were bearing fruits and vegetables during the Inuyasha-tachi's last stay in the village that now appeared to be nearly completely harvested, of the smoke and the aroma of spices that escaped the hole from the top of the huts that indicated that lunch is being readied, and of the red Torii that welcomed visitors to the shrine seemingly shining as the sun's rays played on its surface.  She recalled a memory of the latter from her own time, of her 15th birthday, when the same thing had occurred.  She felt a lump in her stomach remembering that day… the day it all began.

She was startled out of her reverie when something sailed into her arms.

~*~*~*~

~* Kaede's Hut *~

Miroku stood up from his lotus position on the floor with a look of great intensity on his face.  "I sense a great spiritual force nearby."  

"I sense youkai energy, Miroku-chan."  Sango said at the same time and watched as Kirara ran out of the hut.

Sango scrambled to a standing position, grabbed her hiraikotsu, and chased after her neko youkai.

Miroku grabbed his staff and glanced at Kaede before following after his fiancé.   He slowed down a little when he heard the familiar cry of delight of an old friend and espied her snuggling Kirara in her arms.  "Kagome-sama!"

The visitor heard her name called and she looked up to see Sango and Miroku approaching her in a run.  She ran to meet them halfway and she and Kirara were engulfed into a tight group hug.  

"Kagome-chan!  You're back!"  Sango sobbed in her friend's not-so-human ear.  "You're back."

"It's good to see you, Kagome-sama.  We've missed you."  Kagome heard Miroku say softly to her other ear.  

"I'm glad to be back, Sango-chan, Miroku, and dear Kirara-chan."  Kagome couldn't help it and sobbed herself.

They held each other for a long time before Kagome turned her face to look back at Sesshoumaru who stayed a little away from them.  She gave him a small smile and slowly left the comfort of her friends' arms.  She wiped her tear brimmed eyes with the crook of her finger as she began to way away.

Sango and Miroku both glanced at the Taiyoukai and silently followed Kagome, who began to walk towards him.  

"I don't believe you've all been properly introduced."  Kagome smiled at the Taiyoukai, and felt it best to address him properly in public.  "Sesshoumaru-sama…"  She turned and gestured to her friends.  "This is Sango-chan, Miroku, and this is Kirara-chan."  She said the latter while stroking the neko youkai's head.  She giggled slightly when she purred.  "Sango-chan, Miroku, Kirara-chan…  This is Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in greeting as Sango and Miroku gave him a tentative bow.  He turned to Kagome, his face as emotionless as a rock.  "I need to check on some things nearby.  I will be back…"  He paused for a few seconds searching Kagome's face.  "in three hours by this tree."

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."  She bowed low, and when she straightened, she turned her back to her friends to give the Taiyoukai a tender smile that reached her dark-blue eyes.

He nodded briefly, turned, and took to flight in an instant… leaving his mate-to-be in the company of her friends.

"He has his arm back."  Miroku thought out loud.

"Hai, I was able to regenerate it.  My miko powers have grown over the past few weeks.  If only my powers were this strong all those times we needed it."  Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome-chan, they were when we needed them."  Sango smiled as she reached out to touch the stripes on her friend's cheek, but she let hand drop quickly when Kagome hung her head.

"Let's go back to hut.  Kaede-sama will be so happy to see you, Kagome-sama."  Miroku said softly.

Kagome nodded, hugging Kirara closely to her.

A few minutes later, Miroku entered Kaede's hut.  From outside, Kagome heard him speak in low yet excited tones asking Kaede to close her eyes.  As if on cue, Kagome entered the hut and walked to stand before the woman who has been her nurturer, protector, teacher, and second mother in Sengoku Jidai.  She clenched her teeth in an effort to still her voice and to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.  

Miroku was about to asked Kaede to open her eyes when the old woman spoke.  "Kagome…?"  

"H…Hai."  Kagome answered brokenly and enveloped the older woman in a tight hug, clutching her kimono in her hands, and wept.  Tried as she might she couldn't stop the tears and she cried loudly, just letting go.

Kaede held Kagome close, comforting the younger woman although her own tears rolled down her weathered cheeks.  "Shh… Kagome.  It is alright now."

Later they sat on the floor and Kagome finished her bowl of vegetable stew with relish.  

"Would you like some more, Kagome?"  Kaede asked with a smile, patting the younger woman's knee.

Kagome gave a small laugh and nodded.  "Hai, Kaede-baachan.  I've missed your stews very much."

Kaede patted the young woman's cheek before lading some stew into her bowl.  She smiled and watched as Kagome ate.  She took in the blue crescent moon, the crimson line over her eyelids, and the bright purple stripes on her cheeks.  Yet it was their Kagome that sat there feasting on her stew…not the youkai they all feared would change her.  She remained dear, loving, and sweet Kagome.  All the worries ebbed away from her heart.

~*~*~*~

"You're getting married in two weeks?!?"  Kagome shrieked gleefully, grinned, and then hugged Sango.  "Well, it's about time!"  She turned towards Miroku and places her hands on her hips.  "And you better treat her well.  No cheating or I'll whack you with my sword."

Miroku gave a sheepish look as a drop of perspiration formed on his temple.  

Kagome laughed and gave him a hug.  "I am so happy for you both."

Miroku grinned and almost gave in to an urge to drop his hand from her lower back to a spot even lower, but one look from his fiancé curbed that thought. 

"I'll be sure to bring everyone here for your wedding.  Rin-chan and Shippou-chan will be so happy to see you all again."  Kagome said excitedly.

"Speaking of Shippou, he seems to have made the right decision to stay with you, Kagome.  He has always looked up to you as a mother."  Kaede remarked with a smile.

"I'm glad he stayed with me.  It was actually Sesshou-chan's idea to adopt him legally."  Kagome smiled as she thought of her adopted son.

"So, it is Sesshou-chan now, is it?"  Miroku asked with a small grin, although his countenance had a hint of anxiousness.  He saw Sango frown out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome blushed and was quiet for a moment.  "Sesshoumaru is so much more than he cares to show.  When I gained consciousness and found out that not only was I alive but a youkai as well, I really had a rough time.  Tsumi-san, the Hanyou I mentioned earlier and who has become a wonderful friend to me, was really worried about me.  I think if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru, I don't think I would be here with you now.  He really saved me from myself."

"Do you love him?"  Sango inquired hesitantly.

Kagome nodded and smiled.  "Hai, more than I ever loved anyone."  She answered truthfully.

"More than Inuyasha?"  Miroku asked incredulously.

"Hai.  I was surprised myself, but I think I already saw something in him during the last year."  Kagome drew imaginary circles on the floor with her fingers in thought.  "I think I can be happy here in Sengoku Jidai with my dear friends, Sesshou-chan, and the children."  The young woman murmured softly after a moment of silence.

"But?"  Kaede prodded, a little concerned.

"I really miss my Okaasan, Souta, and Ojiisan.  I know I'll see them in 500 years, but 500 years is a long time."  She looked up and made a helpless gesture with her hand.  "Being here so close to the well makes me wonder.  All I have to do is jump inside and I'll be home."  Kagome said a little quietly.

"If you leave, Kagome-chan, you won't be able to come back.  The Shikon no Tama is gone."  

"Hai, Sango-chan."

"And you told us before that there are no youkai in your time, or at least not in the open.  How will you live?"  Miroku asked, very much concerned.

"I learned that as a full demon, I can change my appearance a bit."  Kagome demonstrated by making her markings disappear to Miroku and Kaede's surprise.  "The hardest part is that I won't age like humans.  It will probably be hard for me to watch my family grow older and die as I stay young."

"You must weigh your options, Kagome.  You must choose wisely without any regret."  Kaede said softly as she laid a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.  

Kagome nodded in response.  She drew herself up to her feet and crossed to the doorway.  "I think I need to visit the Goshinboku for a little while.  It's peaceful and comforting, and maybe I'll be able to find the answers I need there."  She smiled before walking out.  "I'll be right back."

~*~*~*~

An hour later, Kagome walked with faltering steps towards the meeting place.  Her farewell to her friends had been painful, and she could still hear Sango weeping in the hut.  She wished she didn't have such sensitive youkai ears.  When she reached the tree, she brushed her lips on the topmost letter she clutched before placing them on a branch.   She stared at the letters for a few seconds as her heart questioned her decision.  She began to move away when her mind told her to be strong.  She only had a few more minutes before Sesshoumaru arrives, and she needed to be away from this spot or she wouldn't be able to do what she had to do.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's scent as he walked upwind towards their meeting place.  He inhaled it deeply and the memory of the feel of her soft neck against his lips invaded his thoughts.  He felt like the heavens bestowed upon him a most sacred gift, and soon, she will be ready for him to be his mate.  'Hai, Father, you were right after all.  I found my one true life-bond.'

The Taiyoukai stopped, suddenly feeling something amiss.  He didn't sense Kagome anywhere but the strength of her scent indicated she was just there.  He moved closer to the tree and something peach in color caught his golden eyes.  He saw his name in neat kanji script and reached for the folded parchments.

He broke the seal of the first letter and unfolded it.  

**~* Kagome's letter to Sesshoumaru *~**

To my dearest Sesshou-chan,

I thank Kami-sama for having met you… for saving me from myself.  I never thought I could ever care so much for anyone else after Inuyasha or care more than I ever have for anyone.  Aishiteru, Sesshou-chan, and gomen nasai for what I'm about to do.

I need to go home, Sesshou-chan.  To my home in the future.  Please understand.  I can't live with myself not letting my family know that I'm okay and alive.  When I saw the well, I felt my heart break.  They are just on the other side.  

I've included letters to Shippou-chan, Rin-chan, and Tsumi-san.  Please ask them for forgiveness for me.  I will always regret, for the rest of my life, what I'm going to do.

Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru…, gomen ne.  I hope you can forgive me someday.   Maybe even enough to see me 500 years from now.

With ren'ai suru forever,

Kagome

**~* The end of the letter *~**

Sesshoumaru's heart broke and crumbled into a million pieces as Kagome's tear-stained letter slipped from his fingers.  He felt a wetness on his cheek and brought his hand to his face in dumbfounded confusion.  Another tear escaped his now tear-brimmed eyes and it slid over his fingertips.  

'No… you can't leave me.'  

He moved quickly, like a white blur, seeking the well.  He saw her there, propped over its lip, about to jump.  **_"KAGOME!"_**** He cried, the sound drenched with the excruciating pain he felt as he watched the scene unfold before him…of seeing the woman he loved, the only woman he would ever call his life bond, about to leave him.   **

Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes, and she mouthed words he didn't want to see…  "Gomen ne…," before she was swallowed by the well.

**_"NO!  KAGOME, NO!"_**  The Taiyoukai screamed at the top of his lungs as he reached the mouth of the well.  He reached out with an arm, but only grasped air.  She was no longer there, but her scent…her sweet, wondrous scent lingered there, and he felt helpless knowing he won't be able to keep even that from leaving.  

And the youkai, feared by all for his unemotional, cold-hearted, and nearly ruthless reign over his territories, broke down and cried…

~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**  Please see the previous chapters for other Japanese terms used in this chapter.

Ren'ai suru – Love (between man and woman)

Torii – Shrine gate

  
~*~*~*~

**No teaser this time.  It's too hard for me to write the chapter as it is, but be prepared for _a lot of angst…_**

~*~*~*~

**Responses to reviews:  **

I've received so many reviews since my last chapter update that I'm afraid I cannot provide a response for each and every one, or it would take me at least 4 hours!  :)  I would like to say "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU" for all the reviews.  Your reviews and advice helped me beat that Writer Block Youkai.  Plus I've decided that I cannot write any chapters of the other fics I'm working on until I get this chapter out.  

Your support is overwhelming as were your words of kindness and encouragement.  You guys are amazing!  ::sniffsniff::  I have to stop or I'm gonna cry.  I even have _squirrels loving my story!  ;)  _

I **_will_ set a time to read your stories.  Hopefully this coming week as some others from my team are doing the team assignment.  I am so sorry I have been delayed.**

Here are some answers to some questions I've read… hopefully I covered everything.  If I miss a question or two, please post again, and I will answer… unless I can't because it will reveal too much of the rest of the story.  I cannot answer anything about what's going to happen in the end of the story.

1.  Yes, this is a Kagome and Sesshoumaru Romance.  Sango and Miroku's love is also featured in this story.  Shippou and Rin?  No, they're too young and they want to be brother and sister!  LOL

2.  Inuyasha is not gone (well, he's dead, but not gone from the story).  And the sequel will most likely revolve around him, although the other characters will also be featured.  

3.  You asked about when Sess and Kagome will mate.  Who wants lemons?  ::G::  Sorry but I can only post those in MM.org or Adult fan fiction.  FF.net version won't have that kind of hanky panky.  LOL.  They will mate, and it won't be at the end of the story.  So it's between now and the end.

4.  Is Akuma coming back?  Yes, he is coming back.  Jashin is coming back with a friend too.

5.   Kagome is Sesshoumaru's heir (or heiress).  She will inherit the Western Lands should he go bai bai.

6.  The ending has been set since the beginning, with a whole lot of twists and turns.  

7.  Holidays in Sengoku Jidai.  I might look into that, maybe for my other fics, but I would have to research what kind of holidays they had in Japan back then.

**LAST IMPORTANT NOTE**

If you would like to be notified when I update my fan fiction work, please go to my profile for the url to my notify list (in MM.org, just enter your e-mail address in the box).  Thank you! 

~Ericedwyn 


	20. Back To The Future

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**:  The glossary immediately follows the story.  All Text in '__' are thought expressions.  BTW, **_MiniMorr _**and "**_The Bet_**" are back.  This awesome Sess/Kag fic is available on my website.   This chapter is dedicated to **_Ashley_ who has become a kind-of purveyor of all cool things for my site! ;)**

Thank you for all your reviews!  I was going to write a really angsty chapter but I diverted a little.  I actually had to rethink this chapter and the ones following this one.  However, despite the angst that our favorite chars are and will be experiencing…  I guarantee a very happy ending!  _^,,^_  I am truly sorry for this chapter's delay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Nineteen:   Back to the Future**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~* Modern Day Tokyo, The Temple Compound *~_**

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…"  Kagome whispered as she materialized inside the belly of well.  She dropped down on her knees and keeled over onto her side, laying her cheek against the cold surface.  Her tears flowed freely, the wetness swallowed by the thirsty earth.  By her face, her sharp claws dug through the earth leaving five deep gashes.  Through it all, her body shuddered with each sob   "Honto ni sumimasen, Sesshoumaru…"  

During the intervening time, a large sparrowhawk with feathers so grayed with age perched on a branch of the Goshinboku that stood princely in the middle of the Temple Compound.  The bird tilted its head to one side, towards the well house, as if hearkening, while its piercing eyes flashed brightly at the darkened canvas of night.  A moment later, the tori-youkai unfolded its wings, flapped them once to ascend from its perch, and then ascended seemingly towards the crescent silver that barely lit the sky.

~* **_Modern Day, The Western Land Fortress_** *~  
  


The tori-youkai flew over the thick treetop canopy of the forest before it penetrated an invisible barrier that concealed its fortress from the ningen world.  Unsteadily, the aged bird landed in front of the massive doorway before shifting to a more humanoid form.  She pushed the door with some force before treading inside, all the while trying to catch her breath.  She stopped as a coughing fit gripped her.  She reached out for a wall that was a foot away and nearly stumbled if not for a small dark-haired boy who caught her.

"Obaa-chan, daijoubou desu ka?"  The young lad asked, concern written all over his face.

"Hai, Ju-chan."  Tsumi stifled a cough before smiling at the boy.  She marveled at his growing strength, even in the child's weaker form, as he led her to a leather armchair, a comfortable addition ten years back.  "Ju-chan…"  Tsumi took a deep breath before continuing.  "You should be in bed."  The old woman admonished softly.  

"It's hard to sleep when I'm in human form, Obaa-chan."  The little boy, who to the outside world appeared to be seven years of age, responded, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Tsumi reached up and raised the boy's face so she could look into his eyes.  "Can you do something for me, Ju-chan?  It is very important."

"Hai, Obaa-chan."  Ju-chan straightened and looked up at her with anticipation.

"Please go to your Otousan and tell him that the Miko has arrived."

Ju-chan looked at Tsumi and repeated, "the Miko has arrived...?"  

"Hai, Ju-chan.  He will know what you mean.  Go now, hayaku.  This is very important."  
  
"Hai, Obaa-chan."  The dark-haired boy bowed and ran from the front hall towards the library where his father usually spends his evenings when at home.  

Tsumi covered her mouth before succumbing to another fit of coughing.  A moment later, she wearily leaned back against her chair.  It was then that she noticed the blood that covered her palm.   

~* **_The _****_Temple_********_Compound_****_, early morning_ *~  
  
**

"Mrow!"  Buyo, the Higurashi's very well-fed cat, was minding his own business while he was taking his morning promenade when his nose suddenly picked up a very interesting scent.  He raised his nose for full effect and followed it until his nose smacked against the door of the well-house.  A little dazed, the fat cat shook its head and at first, stared at the door as if willing it to open.  Giving up on his latent psychic ability, he proceeded to whap a paw at the door while mewing loudly to get some attention from his human family inside the house nearby.  "Mrow," he called again and again, until his little boy, Souta-chan, answered his call.

"What's the matter, Buyo?"  Souta asked as he picked up the cat.

"Mrow!"  Buyo responded, waving his paw towards the well house.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"  Souta asked, grinning at the family pet.

Buyo squirmed in the little boy's arms until he was able to escape.  Upon landing… more like flopping down on all fours, Buyo started to whap the door with his paw again.  

Souta stared up at the sliding doors of the well house.  He really didn't want to go inside.  Most of his experiences inside were of the unwelcoming kind, but he swallowed his fear.  'If Buyo wants to go inside, maybe there's nothing bad in there… this time.'

Souta opened the door gingerly and peeked inside until both door frames were completely open before taking a small step inside.  He continued to walk warily towards the mouth of the well until he was an inch away.  He stood up on tip toes and looked down.  Inside, although slightly dim, he could make out the form of his sister.  He began to worry when she seemed so still.

He ran quickly towards the house.  "Okaasan!  Okaasan!  It's Oneechan!  I think there's something wrong!  Hayuku, Okaasan!"  He cried before running back to the well house.  

Kagome's mother, Aiko, ran out of the house and followed after her son.  She looked down into the belly of the well.  "Kagome!  Kagome, wake up!"  Kagome shifted slightly but did not wake.  Again, her mother called her name.

Buyo padded around the lip of the well while looking at the occupant at the bottom.  'Well, somebody should really just go down there.'  He looked up at Souta-chan who was looking down at his big sister, and shook his head.  He turned around on his heels and walked the other way.  He was about to turn the corner when he felt an elbow on his rump and he fell in.  

"Oh, Kami-sama!  Buyo!"  The feline heard from above him.  Buyo screeched and did his best to right himself, thankfully landing on Kagome on all fours.  He looked up at his somewhat clumsy little boy.  

'Really!  What a hazard…'  He was about to curse in his head when he heard a soft whimper nearby.  'Well, I guess it's the Great Cat, Buyo, to the rescue.'  The feline rubbed his side against Kagome's outstretched arm while purring.  He stopped to whap his girl's cheek softly with a paw.  'Wake up, Sleepy Head.  Your King commands you to wake!'  

The obese feline looked at his girl thoughtfully.  'Maybe I can wake her with a kiss…'  He leaned in closer and flicked a pink tongue at Kagome's cheek, tasting the saltiness that lingered there.  His girl stirred awake.  'Works every time!'

"Buyo?"  Kagome asked sleepily.  Her head felt like a thousand pins were using it as a pin cushion.  She shifted to a sitting position and felt a stab of pain on her hip. 'Why does my hip hurt like this?  I don't remember falling on it…'  She asked herself as she rubbed the sore area.

Buyo gave Kagome an innocent look, although he felt a smidgeon of guilt for having used her to break his fall.

Kagome climbed to her knees and scooped Buyo into her arms.  "Oh, Buyo, it's so good to see you!."  She said, albeit a little sleepily.

Kagome!  Oneechan!  The young woman-child heard from above.  "Mama!  Souta!"  She cried out and ascended the height of the well in one swoop without first thinking of her present demon state.  At the top, two surprised people gawked at her.  Not yet ready to explain, Kagome instead first placed Buyo on the ground before enveloping her arms around both her Mother and Brother.

"I was so afraid!  So many things happened.  I didn't think I could come home again.  I didn't want you to worry…"  Kagome's shoulders shook as each word fell from her lips.

Aiko ran her fingers through her daughter's dark tresses as she tried to reassure her.  "It's alright now, Kagome.  You're here and you're safe.  That's what matters."

"Oh, Mama…"  Kagome whispered before allowing herself to give in to her tears.

~*~*~*~

"So… let me get this straight."  Kagome's Ojiisan murmured slowly.  "You died and Inuyasha wished you alive, but as a youkai."

"Hai…"  Kagome affirmed just as slowly.  

Kagome's Ojiisan clenched the ofuda inside his haori with his hand.  'That Hanyou!  I knew he was trouble!  My favorite granddaughter…  My poor Kagome…' 

"Kagome is okay, and that's what matters.  Right, Ojiisan*?"  Aiko, sitting between the two and across from Souta, held her daughter protectively with both arms.  "**_Right_, Ojiisan?" **

Kagome's Ojiisan removed his hand from his haori and nodded.  "Hai.  So what are you going to do now, Kagome?"  
  


"I don't know, Ojiisan.  Finish High School, then College, I guess."

Kagome's Ojiisan nodded again.  Inside, however, he was dealing with a whole lot of emotional turmoil from this strange turn of events.  'This is not good!  A Miko that's a demon!  Our ancestors must be rolling in their graves.'  

The old man stood up from his cross-legged sitting position.  "I need some air.  I'll go sweep the grounds."  He said as calmly as he could before leaving the room.

"He'll be okay, you'll see, Kagome."  Aiko smiled encouragingly.  "He'll come around.  He just needs time."  
  


"I hope so, Mama."  Kagome sniffed.

"Oneechan?"  Souta asked with innocent, wide eyes.  

"Hai, Souta."

"Where are your ears?"  

**A/N:**  * I used "Ojiisan" because in the Anime, Kagome's Mom uses that rather than "Otousan."

~*~*~*~

Later that day, when the sun was getting ready to set in the sky, Kagome took a step outside of the confines of her home.  Her eyes immediately fell upon the well house.  Tears pooled in her eyes as she fought the wave of despair that began to grip her entire being.  

Somewhere inside of her, she already knew she made the biggest mistake of her young life.  She knew before she left the Sengoku Jidai that she would regret her decision to cross time to see her family.  She just didn't know just how much until now… as she stood there looking at the building that housed the well that once gave her the link to a past she could never again visit.

"Sesshoumaru…  Shippou…  Rin…"  She whispered through clenched teeth.  "Please forgive me…"  

Kagome covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she fought another tremor of emotional pain.  She slowly made her way to the great God Tree, the Goshinboku.  She stopped a few steps in front of it and reached out towards the great scar that covered its dry belly.  She touched the lips of the small orifice that once caught the cold sharp tip of the arrow that sealed the Hanyou Inuyasha.  'Oh Inuyasha… life didn't turn out well for all of us, after all.'

She took the steps to cover the distance to the grand tree and wrapped her arms around its great middle.  Her slender arms could reach not even halfway around its width.  Kagome gently placed a wet cheek against the rough bark and closed her eyes.  Maybe she would be able to feel the past somehow…   An image of Sesshoumaru crossed her mind.  Maybe she would be able to feel him…   

~* **_Sengoku Jidai, Western Lands Territories, Kaede's Village Environs_** *~

Many hours had passed until Sesshoumaru allowed himself to move from the lip of the well.  Kagome's scent had disappeared from within it almost an hour ago.  He walked shakily away, with nowhere in particular to go.  He didn't want to go home.  He didn't want to face Shippou and Rin and tell them that Kagome had left them too.

Somehow he found himself standing before the God Tree, where his brother had been sealed by the Miko, Kikyou, over 50 years ago.  He looked up at its many leaves and branches, swaying with the small breeze.  'Did you know she would leave me?'  Sesshoumaru cried out inside.

He clutched his chest with a clawed hand but didn't feel the sting from his self-inflicted wounds nor the warm wetness that coated his Kimono front.  'If I knew love would hurt this bad… I would never have allowed myself to…'  He shut his eyes, unable to finish his thought.  "Why did you leave me?"  He cried out as he leaned against the Goshinboku.  

A moment later, the Taiyoukai wrapped his arms around the wide berth of the God Tree.  His arms reached a little past the middle.  "Where are you now, Kagome?  Are you thinking of me?"

~*~*~*~

Across time and space, for one fleeting moment… two star-crossed lovers felt a connection…

~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**  New terms and terms that needed to be defined again.  Please see the previous chapters for other Japanese terms.

Daijoubou desu ka? – Are you alright?

Honto ni sumimasen – I'm very sorry

Obaa-chan – Grandmother, Older woman

Ofuda - Charm

Tori-youkai – Bird-youkai

  
~*~*~*~

**Next chapter teaser:  **Kagome's past catches up to her.****

~*~*~*~

Sorry about the very delayed updates.  I had to go on vacation from everything for what's left of my sanity.  Then school started again for me.  It's crunch time as I am graduating next month.  After this last class, I'll probably have more time for my fan fics and my websites.  Again, I apologize profusely.

**Ericedwyn's Fan Fiction Updates:**

**Inuyasha:**

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**:  Chapter 19 posted.  Chapter 20 will be posted hopefully within a week or two.

**The City by the Bay:**  Chapter 3 will be posted within a week or two.

**The floor plans of Kagome's house is available on my website.  Please see my profile.

*****_NEW_*** Inuyasha Fics:**

**Kagome's Second**:  (My first Bankotsu/Kagome romance and a pre-quel companion piece to **The City by the Bay).  I've outlined the prologue.  I want to write the Prologue and Chapter 1 first before posting.  I will give you a better idea when I next post a chapter from above.**

**Inuyasha's Jewel:**  (My first Inuyasha/Kagome romance).  I'm setting this on hold for a short while.  I want to concentrate on the first three.

**Gundam Wing:  **

**Just For One Night:**  (Noin and Zechs)  Part two and final chapter is a lemon.  I need to be in a certain mood.  Will try to post by the end of the month.


	21. Can't Run Away From The Past

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

I had to take a break from writing altogether as I made the choice of concentrating most of my efforts in completing the requirements of my last class and my candidacy for my degree.  Today is the last day of the class and I still need to turn in one last assignment.  

I am also taking Japanese language lessons and besides learning how to read, write, and converse in Japanese and memorize a ton of new words and phrases, sensei also gives us a lot of homework and weekly quizzes.  But I wouldn't trade it for anything.  My Japanese class rocks!

The answers to some of your questions follow the teaser.  The glossary will now appear at the beginning of the chapter (see # 7 of the Q&A).  All text in '__' are thought expressions.

What?  You haven't read "**_White Dogs: Perversity_" by ****_SilverQuick_????  You don't know what you are missing!  It's an incredible story and I am so honoured to have it on my site.  I love ****_SilverQuick_'s writing style and this Sess/Kag story is just a mind blowing experience.  Please be sure to read and review it.  You **_won't_** regret it!  **

Thank you for all your reviews.  I really appreciate each and every one, although I am currently unable to thank each and every one of you individually as I wish I could.  Kudos to **_Snarfburgalar_**, **_Lady of the Squirrels_**, **_EOW1055_, **_Duo no Tsuin_**, **_Chibi_******_ Tenshi_, **_Anyanka_**, and **_Inu165_** whose creative reviews have brightened my day upon reading them!**

On with the next chapter…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Twenty:   Can't Run Away From The Past**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**

Arigato: Thank you

Doomo Sumimasen:  I'm sorry

Gomen ne: Sorry

Hai:  Yes

Iie:  No

Kon'ban'wa:  Good evening

Okaasan:  Mother

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**_~* In front of Kagome's Middle School *~_**

"Kagome-chan… please come with us.  You've been in the hospital for months."  Ayumi asked in a little whiny, high pitched voice.

"Hai, Kagome-chan.  I swear, this time it's my treat!"  Eri begged.

Kagome eyes fell on her shoes.  "Gomen ne..  I still don't feel at all that well.  I think I better go home."  She murmured softly, her face flushed from the little white lie she just told.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan.  We can go at another time.  Please take care of yourself."  Yuka smiled encouragingly as she laid a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked up and gave her friend a grateful smile.  "Arigato, Yuka-chan.  I'll see you all tomorrow."  Kagome said quickly before walking away.

'I really hated lying to them but I'm just not ready…'  She clutched her books to her chest and with a heavy heart proceeded to make her way home.

"Higurashi!"  

Kagome stopped in her tracks.  'Oh no…'  She groaned inwardly.  

Hojo pulled up on his bike beside her and got off.  He reached into his book bag and took out a small soft cover book.  "Higurashi, I'm so glad you're back.  I was really worried about you."  He handed her the book with a sheepish smile.  He raised his hand to the back of his head and combed through his brown hair with shaky fingers as he watched Kagome study the book.

Kagome read the cover…  _Healing with Garlic_.  Kagome gave a nervous laugh.  "Er… Hojo-kun, arigato, but you shouldn't have."  She sighed inwardly. 'You **_really__ shouldn't have…'  _**

"It's a really good book.  Garlic has many healing properties especially for the heart."  Hojo began to say.  He continued to expound on the wonderful qualities of garlic healing oblivious to the fact that his words were going in one ear and out the other.

Kagome stared at the picture of the garlic bulb on the cover.  'It won't heal my heart…'  Kagome thought sadly.  A week has passed since her return, and there was yet no sign of Sesshoumaru.  'He must still hate me.  I don't blame him.'  Kagome fought back a sob and murmured a brief apology to Hojo before running away from him.  

She ran from the school and down the main street.  She kept her tear stained face low for fear that her marks have made themselves visible because she could no longer remain focus.  She ran, far and long, until her feet stopped on their own accord.  Kagome's knees buckled and she fell down to the ground, her books spilling from her arms.  

After a long moment of weeping and feeling sorry for herself, she finally looked up to find herself on a hill overlooking the residential part of the city.  She wiped her face of the wetness as she watched as the light of the sky began its preparation to hide behind the cover of darkness.  'Oh, Sesshoumaru… where are you?'

The young lady tightened her jaw to fight the tears from escaping once more before gathering the fallen books from the dirt ground.  She stood up weakly, and with a brief glance at the top of the Torii gate of her family's shrine, she dejectedly made her way down the hill.

Hidden from view and from all demon senses, a figure loomed behind some trees nearby.  There was a brief flash of silver, followed by a pair of gleaming red eyes that peeked through the cover of leaves and branches... 

~*~*~*~

~* **_The _****_Temple_****_ of _****_Time_****_ in the Realm of In-Between_ *~**

Inuyasha turned away from the Mirror of Time and Space as Kagome fell to her knees.  The image shimmered and the colors swirled like paint being stirred before it faded away.  He was lost to time.  All he knew was that he had been watching Kagome since she was swallowed by the bone eater's well.  

At first his heart grew lighter when Kagome decided to go back to her time.  Although he worried about her being youkai in the modern world, he hoped that seeing her family would help her somehow.  Then he winced as he recalled his half-brother's anguish call.  

He understood how Sesshoumaru felt.  He knew it like the back of his hand.  Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel Kagome's pliant body against him; hear her moans of pleasure against his ear…  But no matter how sweet the event of that dream, it was always shattered by the torment that followed when both he and Kagome woke up to the reality that what they shared in that dream could never be.  Unless…

"Unless I reincarnate in her time…"    

~*~*~*~

~* **_Modern Day, The Western Land Fortress_ *~**

"It's been so long, Tsumi-san.  I want to go to her, take her in my arms and never let go.  At the same time, I feel so apprehensive.  Do you think it's too early to approach her?"

The bird youkai glanced up to watch her Master walk to stand by his young Hanyou son by the window.  "If you are ready, My Lord…"  Tsumi murmured.  "I am sure Kagome-sama will be happy to see you."

The dark-haired boy sitting on a chair by the window looked up from his game boy at his father.  "Papa, who is Kagome-sama?" 

The Lord of the Western Lands frowned slightly as he kneeled down on one knee before his son.  He placed his hands on the little boy's shoulders as he searched his son's eyes.  "Do you remember the stories I told you about when you were younger?  The ones about the Miko who turned Youkai, Ju-chan?"

The young boy nodded his head slowly.  "Hai…"  He answered slowly…  "But…"  Ju-chan met his father's green eyes.  "Those stories were just myths, right, Papa?  A Miko can't be a Youkai too…"

"It really happened, Ju-chan, and the Kagome in those stories is here in our time."  

Ju-chan reached out to curl a tendril of his father's red-orange hair around his finger.  "How weird…"

Shippou grinned.  "It is, isn't it?  I never was able to explain this to you before.  I didn't know how, but the Miko-Youkai in those stories, Kagome, was… is your grandmother, Son."

Ju-chan's eyes widened in confusion.  "But Grandma's name was Rin, Papa…"  

Tsumi smiled as she watched the interaction between father and son.  She held her breath and clutched the fabric of her blouse as she kept another coughing fit at bay.

"How can I explain this without confusing you even more, Son…"  Shippou paused for a moment to think about his explanation.  "Well… Kagome adopted Rin and I when we were children as did your grandfather, Sesshoumaru.  They both… uh…"  Shippou faltered a little before continuing, "Disappeared before you were born.  I wish you could have met them both.  Remember when I told you that Kagome went back to her time?"

Ju-chan nodded.  "Hai, Papa."

"Well, this is her real time, and now she is back.  If only your grandfather, Sesshoumaru, was still with us, Ju-chan.  Then it would really be a reunion."  Shippou turned his gaze from his son to Tsumi.   "There really is no point in waiting, is there, Tsumi-san?"  

Tsumi got up from her chair slowly.  "As long as you are ready, Shippou-sama.  Kagome-sama will need to know what has happened.  She needs to know that Sesshoumaru-sama is gone." 

~*~*~*~

~* **_The Temple of Time in the Realm of In-Between_ *~**

"Repeat."  Juuki said in near desperation as he watched the scenes of his future life before him in the Mirror of Time and Space.  Both anguish and anger fought for control as he watched the devastation that was to come.  "This is **_not_ supposed to happen.  It was to be a happy life.  How can everything change so much because Kagome went back home?"  **

"**_Repeat_."  He cried out.  Again the scenes unfolded beginning with his soul being born to Shippou and Rin's daughter, Keiko.  His childhood had been happy—spent in constant companionship with his mother, father, Tsumi, and grandmother, Rin.  Everything went well, even as his grandmother and mother aged, while he and his father remained young.  But Tsumi remained and even though he had seen when Tsumi's soul would return to the Realm of In-Between, it would have been a peaceful passing.  But things changed…**

"Everything's changed.  Oh, Kami-sama…  Iie....   This just cannot be…"  Juuki watched desperately, trying to look for something remotely different.  Something that may perhaps change the dark future. 

~*~*~*~

**_~* Modern Day Tokyo, The Temple Compound, the next day *~_**

"You didn't go to school, Kagome.  Are you feeling sick?"  Aiko wrapped a shawl around Kagome's shoulders before sitting next to her on the bench by the Goshinboku.  She searched her daughter's pale face before placing her hand on her forehead, covering the blue crescent moon, to check her temperature.  "You don't seem warm."  She stated softly.  

Aiko sighed inwardly.  For days, she had watched her daughter grow more and more withdrawn.  She didn't like it one bit.  There was something else amiss, and she needed to know that was.  She needed to make it right somehow.  She took her daughter's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kagome, please tell me everything.  I feel that there's something wrong.  Maybe I can help, if only to listen."  Aiko said softly, a touch of plea in her voice.

Kagome tilted her head away from her mother's view.  "I've made some very stupid decisions, Mama.  One of them I'm really ashamed of."  

"Go on, Kagome, I'm listening."  Aiko encouraged with another reassuring squeeze.

"Do you remember Shippou-chan?  The kitsune cub I told you about?"  Kagome began to say as her vision began to blur from the tears in her eyes.

"Hai…"

"I feel so ashamed for leaving him, Mama.  When I thought I couldn't go home when the Shikon no Tama disappeared, I tried to make a new life in Sengoku Jidai.  I wanted to be a good mother to him.  He lost so much for someone so young."  Kagome voice faltered.  "And I left him, Mama.  **_I left him_."  Kagome bowed her head and covered her face with her hands in shame as she wept.**

"Oh, Kagome…"  Aiko began to say, as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Oh, Mama… it's not only that.  I left Rin-chan too."  

"Rin-chan?"  Kagome's mother asked.  "The little girl that follows Inuyasha's half brother?"

Kagome sadly nodded.  "I was just so scared, Mama.  So scared of everything.  I wanted it all to be just a dream."  She tried to wipe away her tears but more flowed to replace them.  "When I saw the well again… all I could think of was home, Mama."  Kagome sobbed loudly.  "I'm so ashamed for being so selfish."  

Aiko was speechless, not quite knowing what to say.  As a Mother, she would do anything for her children, to keep them safe and to keep them close.  Hearing her daughter's words saddened her.  

"It's not only that, Mama…"  Kagome continued.

'There's more?'  Aiko searched her daughter's eyes, as she brushed away the wet tendrils that clung to her daughter's face.  'My poor dear…'  She thought sadly.  "Please go on, Kagome."  
  


"I also left the man I have come to love.  I broke his heart when I left."  Kagome bowed her head, her tears falling on the dark fabric of her skirt.  "I hurt him so much.  He probably hasn't forgiven me.  If he had, wouldn't he have come to see me?"

Aiko shook her head in confusion.  "I don't understand… Who is this man, Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother… I thought maybe he would have forgiven me enough to see me."  Kagome turned and held on to her mother as she wept.

"Oh…"  Aiko looked out into the distance as she contrived to understand all of her daughter's pain.  Aiko mouthed the words "Kami-sama" before wrapping her arms around her daughter.  

~*~*~*~

~* **_Sengoku Jidai, Western Lands Territories _*~**

A gigantic white dog howled into the night and waited patiently.  With its bright red eyes, he watched his surroundings for any movement, and with his massive ears, he listened for any and all sound.   A few moments later, he heard the fluttering of feathers and turned his head towards it.  

A large sparrowhawk loomed overhead, and looked straight into the large canine's eyes before descending to the ground and morphed into a more human shape.  "Kon' ban'wa, Sesshoumaru-sama…"  Tsumi murmured softly before bowing to the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru took on his human form before acknowledging her.  "Kon'ban'wa, Tsumi-san."  He said in a slightly defeated voice.

"Where is Kagome-sama, My Lord?"  Tsumi asked, a little concerned, remembering the last incident at the Neutral Zone.

Sesshoumaru looked away briefly before responding.  "She's gone, Tsumi-san.  She went back to her time."  
  


"How can that be?  I thought she could not go home without the jewel."  She scanned Sesshoumaru's face, and saw the effects of Kagome's departure—from the dark circles under his eyes to the shallowness of his skin.  On the outside, the Taiyoukai seemed calm and collected, but she could only imagine the turmoil that's brewing inside.

"Apparently the Shikon no Tama only allowed her passage to this time… She didn't need it to go back."  Sesshoumaru bowed his head in weariness.

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Tsumi began to say, but the Taiyoukai continued to speak.

"I couldn't stop her, Tsumi-san."  He gave a half-hearted laugh that didn't quite meet his golden eyes.  "The Lord of the Western Lands couldn't stop his mate from leaving him."  He shook his head at his words, his shoulders slumping.  

The Hanyou watched her master sadly.  "Doomo Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Tsumi said softly before placing her hand on his left arm.   Slightly startled, she looked down at her hand and on Sesshoumaru's newly regenerated arm.  

"Tsumi-san… what am I going to tell the children?  This will devastate them."  

Tsumi bit her lip at the sound of near desperation in Sesshoumaru's voice.  "We need to be honest with them, My Lord.  It's the only way."

"I can't do it.  I can't face Shippou and Rin.  I have to find a way to bring Kagome back."  Sesshoumaru cried out hoarsely and turned to his most trusted friend and ally.  "Maybe Myouga might know of other portals or other ways to cross time.  If she was able to get to our time, there must be a way to get to hers."

"I will make contact with Myouga-san immediately.  He may still be at Toutousai's den.  We will find a way.  I know we will, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Tsumi said encouragingly.

"Arigato, Tsumi-san.  You don't know how much your help means to me."  Sesshoumaru gave her a wan smile.

Tsumi squeezed his arm and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.  "We will get her back, Sesshoumaru-sama."  She reached out to his face.  "First, you must rest.  You look like you have not slept for some time."  
  
"I can't, Tsumi-san.  I need to do something now."  Sesshoumaru responded with determination.

"Iie.  You cannot find her in this state.  You are exhausted.  You need rest.  Humor this old lady, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned his back to her.  "I can't wait, Tsumi-san.  I need her."  
  
Tsumi took a step closer upon hearing the anguish in his voice.  "I know, Sesshoumaru-sama.  We all need her.  But you know I am right."  She squared her back.  "I have been a second mother to you for centuries, Sesshoumaru."  She said sternly.  "I have never asked you for anything.  But I ask you now to rest.  You must take care of yourself first.  I will watch over you.  Onegai, Sesshoumaru."  

After a few seconds, when the words had sunk in, Sesshoumaru turned and bowed his head to Tsumi.  "Hai, Tsumi-san.  I will do as you asked, but I will leave as soon as I wake up."  Sesshoumaru walked to a nearby tree and lowered himself to the ground.  "I do not know when I'll be back, but I'll need you to take care of things while I'm away, Tsumi-san."

Tsumi nodded.  "Hai.  I will take care of the children and make sure everything is alright until your return."

~*~*~*~

**Next chapter teaser:  **An old friend steps in to make right what was made wrong.  

~*~*~*~

**_Questions and Answers_**:

1.  Who was Ju-chan from the last chapter?  Did you guess the right Dad?  Remember in the earlier chapter when Juuki was telling Inuyasha that one day he was going to reincarnate as Shippou's son?

2.  On the request for more lemons.  Almost there…  Again, the lemons will only appear in the NC-17 version.

3.  How did Buyo get so smart?  I love animals and I love observing them.  Cats are really funny and interesting creatures.  I thought Buyo would lend some comical relief to the angsty chapter.  Also, he is very spoiled, so hence, he feels like he's the "King" or the patriarch of his human family.  ;)

4.  Will Sess and Kag get together?  A resounding YES!  So please no more torture threats, 'kay?  LOL

5.  Will I update soon?  YES!  So please no more death threats either. ;)

6. **_ Lea_ asked about the people in the future.  The ailing tori-youkai is indeed Tsumi from the past, but as a Hanyou, her life is not nearly as long as a full youkai.  In Kagome's time, she would be about 2700 years old.  Ju-chan's parentage will be explained in this chapter.  **

7.  To respond to a review I received:  I like including the Japanese language in the story and I have done my best to keep it at a minimum to decrease confusion.  I am presently learning the Japanese language and its culture.  It is my fifth language.  It is my intention to go to Japan and produce some of my original work as an anime or manga or both.  What better way for me to practice it but by using it in my stories, ne?  I will place the glossary before the chapter rather than the ending from now on.  If enough people want an English only version, I might consider writing one.

8.  **_Anyanka_ brought up Kagome's ability to use Tetsusaiga.  Each interesting twist I added to the plot of my story I've taken apart, put them back together, and rationalized them to death.  This is my rationale.  Kagome was able to pull the sword because she was human and thus had the ability to break the seal.  I also felt that the only person who can hand over the sword (or decree it) is the sword's master… I purposely wrote Inuyasha placing the hilt of it in her hands before he committed the last portion of the wish that made her a youkai.  Because she was originally human, and she was touching it first as a human when Inuyasha gave up his demon blood to Kagome, I rationalized that during the wish her blood mingled with Inuyasha's and made her a kind of a Hanyou.  I also made the change in her gradual rather than making her a full demon right away.  Did that make sense?  **

There will be more interesting twists and turns coming up.  It would be cool to read your take on my rationale.

~*~*~*~

Okay… I will really try to follow this schedule from now on.   

**My Fan Fiction Updates**

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**:  I plan to post Chapter 21 (22 in ff.net) in a week or less.  Chapter 22 (23 in ff.net) about two weeks from Chapter 21.

**Kagome's Second**:  (My first Bankotsu/Kagome romance and the prequel to **The City by the Bay**).  Prologue Part C posted will be posted soon after Chapter 21 of ADSALAD.

**The City by the Bay:**  Chapter 5 will be posted a week following Prologue Part C of **Kagome's Second**.

**Sango's**** Diary:  The diary is a prequel and/or a companion **to Kagome's Second** and ****The City by the Bay.  The Prologue to Part I to be posted soon after Prologue Part C of ****Kagome's Second. **

In the planning stages:

**Inuyasha's Jewel:**  (Inuyasha/Kagome romance).  On hold.


	22. Finding Kagome

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

All text in '__' are thought expressions.  

I received some comments about Sesshoumaru being dead in the last chapter.  No… he is not dead.  Just disappeared for awhile.

**Ju****-Chan's Genealogy:**

1.  Kagome and Sesshoumaru are adopted parents to Shippou and Rin, respectively…

2.  Rin marries a fellow human (unnamed) and has a daughter by him named Keiko…

3.  Shippou and Keiko marry and have a son together.  They name him Juuki after Shippou's father.  He is affectionally called "Ju-chan," and he is a Hanyou.

Thank you for all the reviews I've received for the last chapter.  I enjoyed receiving and reading them.  Thank you also for your support.  My apologies for the lateness of this chapter.  Please let me know what you think of this next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Twenty-one:   Finding Kagome**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**

Arigato – Thank you

Hanyou – Half-demon, Half-human

Haori – Top Shirt/Coat

Kitsune – Fox

Obaachan – Casual form for Grandmother

Ofuda - Charm

Okaasan – Mother

Ojiisan – Grandfather

Otousan – Father

~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **_The_********_Temple_****_ of _****_Time_****_ in the Realm of In-Between_ *~**

Inuyasha peered closely at the Window of Time and Space as he watched his violet-eyed, future incarnate weave through the crowded streets of Tokyo.  The slim, young man with shoulder-length raven-black hair shifted his book bag to his other shoulder as he crossed the courtyard of the University of Tokyo.  He waved and approached two young students, a male and a female, who looked remarkably like Miroku and Sango from the life he just left behind.  He heard the familiar slap and grinned as he watched the female student give the male a thunderous look.  'Some things never change, I guess…'

"Move forward three years from that time."  Inuyasha spoke out loud, his words echoing in the great room as the scene before him blur, as if being fast forwarded by a VCR player.  It stopped to show a slightly older version of his subject intently watching a craftsman pounding on a heated blade with an iron mallet.  He paused to look at the face of the sword maker... tanned and lined with age, much reminiscent of Toutousai.  Inuyasha sighed impatiently.  'Where is she?'

"Move forward five years," he said beneath his breath.  The last image faded only to reveal another.  This time he sees himself wearing a traditional dark kimono, kneeling next to a white kimono garbed bride.  He held his breath.  'My wedding?'  The hanyou's heart began to beat faster against his chest.  He peered closely as the young lady in white raised her face to his incarnate and smiled.  

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his right hand.  He felt his claws dig into the calloused padding of his palm.  "Where are you, Kagome?"  He cried in agony.

It took more than a few moments of agonizing silence before Inuyasha could bring himself to face the window again.   This time the living screen showed a middle-aged version of his incarnate attending one of his children's wedding.  He took a good look at the woman beside him.  It took only a brief second before he recognized the vessel and the soul that resided in it.  It was the grown-up version of the little girl that followed his elder brother wherever he went.  The one called Rin.

Understanding dawned on him… Maybe souls who have known each other in lives before find each other again.  Although this realization was comforting in a sense, it did very little to lift the heaviness he felt in his heart.  He still couldn't find Kagome.

He continued to watch more of his son's wedding before once again fast forwarding to review his next life's future.  He watched until his incarnate's soul returned to the Land of In-Between.  With a sad look marring his young face and a raw heart, he checked on another future life.  Again after reviewing the entire reincarnation, he found no sign of his raven-haired, blue-eyed love.

He turned to the sound of Juuki's distinct footsteps, but failed to notice the disconcerted look on the older man's face as he turned his gaze back to the window.  "Juuki, you said that someday I will be reborn to see Kagome again.  I've checked two of my next lives and I couldn't find her.  How long do I have to wait?"

Juuki was taken aback by Inuyasha's words.  He had surmised that his young charge would be curious about his future lives after seeing Kagome's return to her own time; yet, how could he explain what he had seen from glimpsing his own.

His solemn gaze fell on the back of the silver-haired youth's head.  He knew of one way to prevent the future disaster from coming to pass, but would Inuyasha make another sacrifice?

~* **_Outside the Copy Center near Kagome's School, Modern Day Tokyo _*~**

"Arigato, Yuka-chan, for letting me copy your notes.  I think I'll have a good chance at getting a decent grade on that test on Friday."  Kagome said cheerfully.

"You'll do well as usual, Kagome-chan.  I better go.  See you tomorrow!"  Yuka waved before crossing the street.

Kagome smiled as she zipped her backpack close.  She heard a screech from a distance and sharply glanced up to search the sky.  'That sound... Could it be...?' 

The young woman hoisted up her backpack and went off to the direction where she thought she heard it.  Again, she heard the high pitch sound, this time much closer.  She began to run towards it and soon she saw a great bird circling the sky.  Tears sprang from the young lady's eyes as she got closer.  "Tsumi-san!"  She cried out in elation.

The sparrow hawk circled one last time, making sure her young mistress could see her location before making her descent.  She chose a small wooded area on the outskirts of the city to land in wait.

Kagome followed Tsumi's sage-sweet scent, her heart tremulously beating against her chest.  The joy of seeing someone from the past swept over her like a much needed blanket on a cold day.

When the young woman entered the wooded area, she met the green-yellow inhuman gaze of her dear old friend.  Her eyes flooded with tears at how time has ravaged the older woman's body.  She reached out tentatively when she neared, softly touching Tsumi's weathered face with her fingertips, almost afraid that the frail skin would tear.   "How wonderful it is to see you again..."

Tsumi, also with misty eyes, closed her hand over the young lady's, smiling with both joy and sadness, and brought their clasped hands over her heart.  "I have seen you at last, Kagome-sama.  I can pass on with a lighter heart."

"Oh, Tsumi-san...  Please don't say that."  Kagome nearly whispered.

Tsumi smiled wanly at Kagome.  "It has been both a blessing and a curse to have lived as long as I have, Kagome-sama.   I fought long for the day I may see you again."

Kagome gave a small cry and hugged Tsumi as she sobbed.  "I'm so sorry for leaving.  I came back home for my own selfish reasons.  But I was wrong.  I realized too late that my home was with you all, in the past..."

Kagome felt Tsumi's arms wrap around her.  "I know that this doesn't absolve me for what I have done.  I don't even know how I can make it up to everyone.  I..."

"We never blamed you, Okaasan."  

Kagome started, her arms slipping from Tsumi's shoulders to fall at her side.  She turned slowly towards the direction of the deep voice.  'Shippou...'  She gasped as she got a full view of her adoptive son, all grown up.   

~* **_The_********_Temple_****_ of _****_Time_****_ in the Realm of In-Between_ *~**

Juuki moved forward with leaden feet to stand beside the younger man.  "There is something important I need to impart to you, Inuyasha."  He said, deliberately slow and as calmly as he could.

Inuyasha glanced up immediately, instinctively sensing that something was amiss.  

Juuki took a deep breath, and averted his gaze to the life scenes that are unfolding from the Window of Time and Space.  "In Kagome's future, an incident will occur that will change the lives of many people.  This is brought on by Kagome's return to her own time."

"Just tell it to me straight, Juuki."  Inuyasha spat impatiently.

The Kitsune growled slightly at the Hanyou's impatience.  "The reason why you will not see her in your future lives is because her soul will be destroyed by someone from her time.  It will occur sometime in the next 24 hours in the living world."

"**_WHAT?!_"  Inuyasha's eyes bulged out in surprised.**

"Many lives will also be forfeit.  Some destroyed to hurt Kagome; while others killed as they try to protect her."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of the front of Juuki's shirt.  "Who would do this?  Tell me!"

Juuki shut his eyes, fighting back the images of the scenes of his future life.  "I...  I can't say..." he said, although he knew who will cause all the pain and death, leaving him all alone to face a cold, dark future.  "I can only tell you how this future carnage can be stopped."

"Tell me, Juuki."  Inuyasha desperately cried, his grip tightening around the fabric of Juuki's shirt.  "I'll do anything to save her soul!"

Juuki nodded and took hold of the Hanyou's hands to pry them off his shirt.  "The only way to save her and the others is to change the past.  Listen carefully, for we do not have much time..."  

~* **_Modern Day Tokyo_ *~**

Kagome ran the fingers of both hands over the chiseled face of her son.  With blue eyes, near blinded by unshed tears, she found it difficult to take her eyes away, and she memorized each millimeter of the face of the son she left behind.  But Shippou no longer wore the face of a child.  It was rougher with stubbles of a new growth of dark reddish hair.  The young man's cheekbones were more pronounced, no longer cherubic.

Shippou remained quiet and still, towering over Kagome by a foot.  Although he longed to take his adoptive mother in his arms, he waited patiently for her to be ready for him.   At last, Kagome took the lead, bringing his face down towards hers to place an emotionally heavy kiss upon his cheek.  He finally released his true emotions from its weak prison.  Weeping openly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, a living lifeline.  "Okaasan…  Okaasan…"  

A few feet away, Tsumi watched Shippou and Kagome with tears streaming down her face.  One hand rested on Ju-chan's shoulder, the other closed over her heart.   She met the young boy's emerald-green gaze when he looked up.  She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and a misty smile.  He returned the smile.

Shippou willingly loosened his hold, held her at arms length, and smiled at his adoptive mother.  "You look like you haven't aged 500 years."  He chuckled teasingly.

Kagome bowed her head low and cried in shame.  "Oh, Shippou..." 

Shippou rested his eyes on the crown of Kagome's head.  "I remember when Otousan came home to tell us you had left, I started to cry.  Rin hugged us both and told us that we needed to be strong, because you would have wanted us to be so.  Over the years, she held up the strength that you always carried."  

Kagome looked up, and mother and son held each other's gaze… He grabbed her to him, wrapping his arms around her again.  "When she passed on, Keiko, her daughter… my wife…"  Shippou smiled solemnly against her hair, and continued, "went through her things and found the letter you had written to her." 

Kagome wept quietly against her son's shoulder, listening with both shame and longing, longing to know more about the past that she was never a part of. 

"It was you who had asked her to be strong for all of us."  Shippou felt Kagome's grip on the back of his coat.  "Rin and I… We never, for one moment, questioned your love for us.  We never blamed you for leaving.  We understood, in time, why you did."

"I'm so sorry, Shippou.   I wish I could turn back time."  Kagome took a step back and brought her hands to cradle her son's face once more.  "If I had to do it all over again, I would never have left you."  

Shippou nodded with a smile.  "I believe you, Okaasan, and I'm sure, Rin does too, wherever she is."  Shippou lowered his gaze.  "Otousan…  I don't…"  The young man paused, unable to find the words to break the news about Sesshoumaru to her.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.  "What about Sesshoumaru, Shippou?"  

"He left to search for a way to travel to your time after Rin gave birth to Keiko.  I…"  Shippou took a deep breath and looked at Kagome squarely in the eyes.  "I haven't seen him since.  We…  Tsumi-san, Jaken, Myouga-san, and I looked for him everywhere.   There was a rumor that he had died.  Although we found no leads, we found no evidence that he is alive either."    

Fresh, hot tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks.  They stung, but not as painful as Shippou's words.  "He is gone…?"  Kagome whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry this couldn't be a happier reunion, Okaasan."

"Kami-sama…"  Kagome dug her face against the fabric of her son's coat.  'I deserve this…  It's my Karma for what I did…  Oh, Sesshoumaru…'  Kagome felt a hand brushing through her hair and looked up.

Tsumi felt, rather than seen, the anguish in Kagome's eyes.  "Don't," she said disapprovingly.   Both Kagome and Shippou gave her a questioning look.  "Don't start beating yourself up, Kagome."

"Tsumi-san…"  Kagome began to say… It was then that she saw the young boy by her side.

Shippou followed her gaze and mussed his son's dark hair.  "Okaasan, this is my son, Juuki.  Ju-chan, for short."

"Yours and Keiko?"  Kagome asked before leaving her son's embrace to kneel before the little boy.  She gazed at the child and smiled when she saw traces of Rin on his face.  "What a handsome boy you are, Ju-chan…"  She tentatively held up her hand.  

Ju-chan gave his grandmother a grin before taking her bigger hand in his and giving it a healthy shake.  "Nice to meet you, Obaachan."

Kagome chuckled.  "Nice to meet you too."  She looked up when she heard the rumbling in the sky and saw that dark clouds had formed.  "We should find shelter," she said as she stood.  "Please come home with me.  There are some people I would like you to meet."  She smiled when they agreed.  

They walked in companionable silence.  Shippou held his mother's hand in his, looking down at their joined hands every other second or so.  The joy in his heart, eminent on his face and the way he carried himself.  Along side him, Kagome wore a smile, but it was sadness that filled her heart.

As they neared the temple compound, Kagome stopped suddenly.  There was an odd scent, and it had made her suddenly near nauseous.  She smelled…

"Blood.  I smell blood, Papa."  Ju-chan said in alarm.

Kagome jerked her hand away from Shippou's and ran towards the temple compound.  She heard Shippou call after her, but she couldn't stop.  She took the steps to the Shrine, three at a time, half afraid of what she might find there as the scent of blood and death grew stronger at each climb.  

When she reached the top, the courtyard was empty and quiet.  Something wasn't right.  She felt it in her bones.  Then she heard a woman's scream…  it was her mother's.  She crashed through the front door, and almost hurled at the concentrated metallic smell of blood and the sight of her brother's wrangled body on the floor.  She gasped for air, as her eyes met Souta's dead staring eyes.  

"Kami-sama…"  The young woman was about to kneel before her brother's corpse when she heard another scream.  Her ears pricked up and she rushed towards the staircase.  She cried out when she found her grandfather's body sprawled at a strange angle on the stairs, a fistful of ofudas still tightly clutched in his hand.  He, too, reeked of death.  'Ojiisan…'  She sobbed.  Her hand trembled as she held on to the handrail for support.  With difficulty, she maneuvered her way up the stairs without disturbing her grandfather's body.  

At the top of the stairs, she instinctively braced herself against the wall when something flew towards her.  She caught it, then cried out when looked down at her arms.  Blood gushed from a wide slit on her mother's throat.  "**_MAMA!_"  Kagome screamed.**

Aiko tried to raise her hand to her daughter's face but failed.  Then with a last bloody breath, she expired in her Kagome's arms.  

"Mama!  No…  Mama!"  She cried as she gripped her mother's body to her.  "Please... No…  **_MAMA!_"  **

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?"  

The voice, more than the words, chilled Kagome to the bone the most.  She dared to look up and gasped.  

~* **_The_********_Temple_****_ of _****_Time_****_ in the Realm of In-Between_ *~**

'Will you do this, Inuyasha?  Will you make another sacrifice?'  Juuki's grave words echoed in Inuyasha's mind.  The Hanyou sobbed and clenched his hand around the fabric of his fire-rat haori.  "Why does it have to be me?"  His cry bounced against the walls of the temple, resonating the question over and over again.  He fell roughly to his knees as he looked up at the pyramidal top of the building.  "**_Kagome_…  How can he ask me to save you only to lose you again?"  Hot tears bled from his eyes and he wept not only for what could have been but also for what can never be.  **

After the well of his tears dried, the Hanyou finally stood; although he felt out of balance from the emotional upheaval that tortured his every thought, every move.  There was only one way to save Kagome.  It was up to him to pave the way.  'I love you so much, Kagome.  It's just isn't fair.  But I don't want you to die."  

Inuyasha shut his eyes and wiped his tearstained face with his sleeves.  "I know what must be done," the young man said with shaky determination as he looked down at his other hand.  He unclenched it and looked at the blue sphere that rested tauntingly against his palm.  He gripped it once more and with resolve, directed his thought towards his destination… 

A moment later, he stood before the thin barrier of another's dream.  Inuyasha's dark thoughts claimed his weak resolve and his determination faltered.  'If I can't have you, why should anyone have you…'  

~*~*~*~

**Next chapter teaser:  **Who has wrought such devastation in Kagome's life?  What will Inuyasha do?  Stay tune for the next chapter of **A Demon Should Act Like A Demon…**

~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  This was extremely hard to write.  The next one will also be difficult.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though.  Until next time.


	23. Saving Kagome

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  I do not own Mortal Kombat either.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for the reviews I received for the last chapter.  I know that the last few chapters have been emotionally heavy.  It is hard for me too.  I cry as I write, and sometimes, I need to take some breaks in between.  Then I cry when I proofread the chapters.  I'm not exempt.  I really appreciate all your support and your encouraging words.  I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  

Sorry for the delay, Silly Eri lost her wallet!  Losing one's wallet is like losing an arm.  Maybe I should ask Sess what that feels like…

**Special thanks to the following people:**

**_Jena _**for recommending my fan fic in A Single Spark.  **__**

****

**_Aurora_** for nominating my story for Best Romance: Alternate Pairing for the IY Fanguild Nominations on The Hero for the 21st Century website.  Thank you to **_Bachan_** for seconding that nomination.  

This chapter is dedicated to the three of you.  You have not only made my day, you've made my MONTH!  I am very appreciative of this honor and support and I hope I will continue to be deserving of it.

 All text in '__' are thought expressions.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Twenty-two:   Saving Kagome**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glossary:**

Arigato - Thank you

Gomen ne – I'm sorry (informal)

Goshinboku – A Time tree; Inuyasha had been sealed there by Kikyou with an arrow

Hanyou - Half-demon, Half-human

Hayaku – Hurry

Inu - Dog

Ojiisan/'jiisan - Grandfather

Kitsune - Fox

Obaachan - Casual form for Grandmother

Okaasan - Mother

Onegai Shimashita - Please (formal or with deep feeling)

Otousan – Father

Taiyoukai – Demon Lord

Youkai - Demon

~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **_Modern Day Tokyo, the courtyard of the Temple Compound_ *~**

Shippou lashed out his leg and booted the solar plexus of the Youkai before him.  He elbowed another one behind him, satisfied at the sound of bone meeting teeth.    He followed it up with a swift yet forceful side punch to the groin, sending his opponent to crumple to the floor.  He took a quick look towards his son and Tsumi, who was holding up on their own, before lashing out a fiery whip from his index finger.  It wrapped around the ankles of the demon nearest to his son and he yanked it back roughly, introducing the three-eyed, horned creature to the hard, cold cement.

As soon as Kagome had reached the top of the stairs to the shrine, a Youkai army swarmed around them, cutting them off.  He had felt a cold drop of dread in the pit of his stomach, which only grew by the minute.  The smell of blood, the army of Youkai, and his mother separated from them…  It was a trap.  

'Wish I had a sword.'  Shippou grumbled as he lashed out with his whip at his three opponents to keep them back.  He could not even recall the last time he actually used one.  As the CEO of a digital toy manufacturing company, the last "weapon" he had used was a toy gun for his "S" box.  

He raised his whip, wrapped it around one of the outer three monsters, and yanked him to collide against the other two.  He rushed them and gave each one a massive trauma on the head with his heel, rendering them all incapacitated and unconscious.  He retracted his fiery weapon and ran towards Ju-chan and Tsumi to help them beat out the final three.  

Ju-chan smiled as he dusted his hands.  "That was cool, Dad.  It's like "Mortal Kombat!"  

Shippou did not know whether to hug his son or strangle him.  Their lives were on the line and Ju-chan thought it was a game.  He shook his head in slight bemusement before taking his son's small hands in his to examine the reddened knuckles for cuts.

He trained his Hanyou son as best he could since he could walk but he never imagined that Ju-chan would ever need to use what he learned during this modern time.  It must been at least two centuries since he himself had been attacked by a Youkai.  He had been surprised when no one challenged him when became the new Lord of the Western Lands.  At least not that he knew.  He glanced tenderly at Tsumi, who was busy catching her breath.  He went immediately to her side, giving her a supportive half-hug.  She had been so very protective of them all…

"Let's go find my Okaasan."  The Kitsune Youkai said after checking them both for injuries.  He led the way up the stairs, only to find another swarm of demons.  But this time, they were not alone. 

"Jaken-san!"  Shippou called out in surprise, having not seen the elderly attendant since after Sesshoumaru had disappeared.  He snapped his blazing whip at one of the creatures that surrounded Jaken, twisting the coil around the enemy.  He willed the blaze that danced at the surface of the whip to burn hotter.  The smoldering edges leaping from the coil met each other, becoming one, and the poor Youkai caught within the fiery web cried out in agony as he burst into flames.

Jaken looked up, relief quite adamant on his face.   "Shippou!"  

The elderly Toad Youkai suddenly staggered and glanced down at his stomach when he felt a sharp pain.  An upturned horn protruded from it.  He staggered backwards when the weapon was yanked out of him, and he tipped backwards.

"Jaken-san!"  The Demon Lord cried out.    With renewed strength, he bashed his way towards his fallen comrade, in particularly, the one who dealt Jaken the deadly blow.   He, then, knelt beside the Toad Youkai who helped raised him, and gingerly supported his head and shoulders.  He could smell death coming swiftly, and wished the Tenseiga was at his side.

"Shippou…  Don't have much time."  Jaken groaned in pain, he could feel himself being swallowed into oblivion.  "Need… to tell you.  Kagome… in danger.  Must stop…"  

~*~

Inside the house, Kagome eyed her family's murderer with a mixture of both confusion and despair.  Her heart, already in shreds from the news of her greatest Love's disappearance, finally reached its shattering point.

"Why would you… No… **_How_** could you do this?"  Her voice trembled from the deep emotion that curdled inside of her.  Gently, she laid her mother's lifeless body against the steps of the staircase as she climbed the last one up to the second floor.

Blood red eyes bored into her as he spoke in very harsh tones.  "Must you ask?"  After what you've done!  How dare you question me?"  He stared at her in bewilderment; his unkempt silver-white hair framing his face wildly.  His eyes hardened, while his face twisted with rage.

"So you think killing them justifies everything?"  Kagome cried out in raw anguish; hot tears springing from her eyes.

He growled menacingly, but said nothing.  In a split second, he was in front of her.  He struck her against the jaw; the force of it sent her flying towards a nearby wall.  Her left shoulder connected to the stucco with a sickening thud.

Kagome moaned as she shot out her right hand, feeling the cold surface of the wall, to keep from slumping to the ground.  Still a little disoriented from the impact, she turned slightly to lean against her back.  

The young woman gave a strangled cry when a clawed hand wrapped around her slender neck.  She felt the fingers closing in until her breath could only trickle in and out.  She tried to speak, but could not even barely whisper.  

Her assailant lifted her until she was at eye level to him, her feet dangling in the air.  He stepped closer, until his face was mere inches to hers, so that she can see into his tortured soul through his red glare.  "You took my life when you left me, Bitch!"

~*~

"-Sesshoumaru-sama…"  Jaken coughed, blood gurgled out of his wound.  "Dark talisman's got him… twisted him.  Must destroy talisman…"  Jaken clutched his stomach and closed his eyes in pain.  "Save him, Shippou… onegai shimashita."  The toad Youkai grew rigid, and then sagged in the young Lord's arm.

Shippou lowered the attendant on the ground, and as he did so, he saw something small leap from the dead Youkai's shoulder.  He felt a slight tap on his arm, and another one on his shoulder.  A second later, he felt a pinch on his neck.  He brought his hand to his neck in a mild rap.

"Ah… how I've missed your spicy kitsune blood."  A voice squeaked.

"Myouga-jiisan?"  Shippou turned his palm to look at the blood engorged, very aged, flea Youkai, lying on his back.

"I'm getting too old for this."  Myouga sat up and shook his head to clear it.  "It's a shame about Jaken.   He's really not that bad once you get to know him."  He stood up and peered at the kitsune Youkai.  "What he said about Sesshoumaru-sama is true.  He's under the influence of a talisman created by the dark Miko, Tsubaki."

"The one who poisoned Kagome with the tainted shards 500 years ago?  She's still alive?"  Shippou asked incredulously.

"No, she's long dead.  One of her minions found Sesshoumaru-sama, and gave him the dark talisman under false pretenses.  He was made to believe it would take him to her time.  Instead, it has warped his mind, twisting his most dearest wish."  Myouga explained.  "It's calling for her soul."  

"What must we do, Myouga-san?"  The Sparrow Hawk Hanyou asked.

"We must break the jeweled vessel of the talisman and bleed it.  If Sesshoumaru-sama uses it on Kagome, both he and our sweet lady will be lost."  Myouga hopped on Shippou's arm to settle on his shoulders.  "Let's go do it."

"You're not running away this time?"  Shippou's eyebrow rose as he queried.

"No." The flea sighed.  "I'm too winded."  

~*~

Sesshoumaru dug his claws deeper into Kagome's soft flesh.  Warm blood seeped from the half-moon punctures mixing with the smears that already coated his claws from his earlier rampage.  The metallic scent mingled with the lavender essence that drifted on the surface of the Miko-Youkai's natural bouquet.  Together, they imbued his senses.

He smelled rather than felt Kagome's fear.  Her hands found their way around his, vainly trying to pry his fingers from her mistreated neck.  After a moment, her hands fell slackly to her sides as her dark blue-eyes clouded over.  

The Taiyoukai leaned in until the tip of his nose met the spot just behind her earlobe.  He inhaled deeply of her mixed scent and nearly shuddered in sweet agony.  How he had missed her tantalizing scent…  

When she had climbed over the lip of the Bone Eater's Well and disappeared 500 years ago, Kagome's scent lingered, but only for a short time.  He remembered the slight wind that fateful day blowing away the redolence that he could not physically grasp.  He had cried out in torment when he took the last whiff; his next breath shattered him to reality that she was completely gone from his life.

Now, here she was before him at last.  He buried his nose into her raven black hair.  His mouth fell open as he exhaled.  His fangs grazed the soft skin from her temple down to her jaw.  'Kagome… My sweet Kagome...'  

His eyes began to lighten in color, from scarlet to golden-orange…  Her sweetness seemed to tame the beast that raged inside of him.  He closed the distance, and his grip on her neck loosened to a light caress.  He felt the nearly unconscious young woman's chest suddenly contract as she gasped for air.

~* **_The_****_ Realm of In-Between_** *~  

'If I can't have you, why should anyone have you.'  

Inuyasha hung his head in shame at his very thought.  He did not wish Kagome alive only for her to lose her life again... by anyone's hands… including his own.  He turned his hand and uncurled his clawed fingers to stare at the blue sphere.  It glistened innocently as it rolled against his palm.  

He closed his eyes and reached up with his free hand to smooth the crease between his eyebrows.  He gritted his teeth as the tension began to spread from the back of his head to his shoulders.  The choice... the right one... weighed him down.  He knew that time was of the essence, but the effort to take the first step towards the dream barrier felt so great.  

He took a very deep breath before murmuring.  "If I do this, at least I'll know you'll be safe..."  With his heart on his sleeve and with eyes wide open, he pushed through the veil of shimmering white light.  

The first thing he saw was the Goshinboku, the same way it had looked the last time he had seen it.  He took a few steps deeper into the dreamscape, just now realizing how the colors seemed tinged with gray.  He heard an anguished howl and followed it.  

Half crouched before the lip of the Bone Eater's well was his half-brother... weeping.  He felt a tightness within his chest at such uncharacteristic and sorrowful display.  He knew the anguish all so well.  His mind felt at ease at the knowledge that Sesshoumaru loves Kagome, but his heart cried out in jealousy and lost hope.

Juuki's request, Inuyasha believed, would more than likely make it impossible for him to see Kagome again.  The only hope of saving Kagome rested on him alone.  If he does nothing at all, Kagome's soul would be destroyed.  Whether he does anything or not, he felt he got the short end of the stick.

He approached his brother from behind.  "Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha saw his brother's head snap to attention.  He sat up and let his arms fall from the well to his sides but did not turn around to face him.  "Inuyasha?  Why are you in my dream?"

Inuyasha heard the question in his voice.  "I need to talk to you about Kagome."  The Hanyou asked with urgency.

"She left me," came the monotone response.

"Yes...  I know.  She needs your help.  She's in danger."  Inuyasha took a few more steps forward.  "Please she doesn't have much time."

"What do you mean?  She's safe with her family in the future..."

Inuyasha heard the dejection lacing the words.  "No, she's not.  In a few hours, someone will kill her and destroy her soul."  The younger brother pleaded.  "Please help her."

"Is this some kind of a joke, Inuyasha?"  Sesshoumaru turned to face him.  "I am not in the mood."  Distaste apparent on his tearstained face.

"Why would I joke about something like this?"  Inuyasha spat out angrily.   "I didn't have to do this, you know.  Shit, I didn't have to invade your dreams and beg!"  Inuyasha bore down on his brother.  "If I could, I'd save her myself, but I fucking can't.  Tell me if you're going to help, 'cause if you're not, I'll have to find another way to save her."

Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha away from his personal space.  Without wiping his face of his tears, he stood up to his full height and glared at his brother.  "I am listening."

Inuyasha huffed, trying to get in some semblance of control.  He glared back.  "Someone is after Kagome.  I don't know who, but there is an object, a talisman with a dark vessel in the middle.  It feeds on souls."

Sesshoumaru frowned.  "But she is in the future.  You were the only one who could travel back and forth."

Inuyasha shook his head.  "No…  I accidentally bonded her to you when I wished on that stupid jewel."

'Bonded her to me…'  Sesshoumaru repeated in his head.  He took the information and shoved it to the back of his mind.  "So what would you have me do?"

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief.  "When you wake up, go back to the Bone Eater's Well.  Jump into it.  It will take you to the side of the well and her time.  She lives in a temple compound and her family's house is across the well house.  She should be there.  No matter what happens there, Sesshoumaru, just get her and bring her back to the past using the well.  Once you do, the future will change."

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha's golden gaze, just one of the few things they had in common.  He nodded once, and then began to turn away.  The dreamscape wobbled.

"Wait…"  The word flung out hoarsely.  The Hanyou watched Sesshoumaru turn to look at him.

"Tell her…"  Inuyasha swallowed the lump on his throat, but his voice croaked none-the-less.  "Tell her to be happy for me."  

~* **_Sengoku Jidai, Western Lands_ *~**

Sesshoumaru bolted awake.  He surveyed the area around him, trying to discern where he was.  He had been dreaming of the day Kagome left, and then Inuyasha came.  'Wait… he said she is in danger.'  

The Taiyoukai jumped to his feet as he recalled the rest of the dream.  

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Tsumi asked; a questioning look upon her face.

"Tsumi-san, I have to go.  I have to save Kagome."  Sesshoumaru explained briefly while he repositioned his armor.  "Go back to the Fortress.  I'll bring her there."  

~* **_Modern Day Tokyo_ *~**

The dark talisman Sesshoumaru wore around his neck pressed against Kagome's sternum, as if she was a magnet.  Hidden in darkness inside Sesshoumaru's haori, it began to glow.  The dark, amber liquid began to storm inside its glass prison, crying for sustenance.  It began to sing a horrid, dark song…  "Give me her soul…  Give me her soul…"

Sesshoumaru swayed, as an intense dizziness overcame him.  He heard the pounding of his blood loudly in his ears.  Dark spots began to obscure his vision and he had to close them.  He leaned over Kagome, resting his nearly sweat drenched forehead against the wall.  

A minute later, he straightened taking a step back.  The golden chain of the talisman was nearly taut as the talisman remained affix to Kagome.  

The Inu Youkai's clawed grip on Kagome's neck tightened once more, and when he opened his eyes, they were again... blood red.

Kagome groaned; her face contorted in pain.  She felt herself waking up from her stupor… felt herself being drained.

"**_Sesshoumaru-sama!_"  Tsumi cried out in horror.  She reached out to keep Ju-chan behind her.**

"Let go of her, Otousan."  

Sesshoumaru heard the calm, deep voice.  He himself taught the Kitsune Youkai about control.  He cocked his head to one side and looked back slightly.  "I see you survived my army.  Well done."

Shippou approached his adoptive father, veering to one side so that he could access Kagome.  "I said, let her go."

"Are you sure you are ready to take me on, Kit?"  The older Taiyoukai smirked.  The fangs gleamed tauntingly.

Shippou responded by lashing out with his fiery whip, the end wrapping around Sesshoumaru's wrist.  "Positive."  He willed the flames to blaze hotter.

Sesshoumaru growled in pain, but did not let go, despite the charring of his skin and the stench of burning flesh..  

Tsumi told Ju-chan to stay back, while she moved stealthily behind Sesshoumaru.  With the advantage of speed and the Taiyoukai's distraction, she struck him with a blow to his temple.  Her weathered face wore a look of sorrow as she kicked him on the side of his left knee while at the same time, punching her old Master's kidney area.  

With her ministrations coupled with Shippou's fiery whip, the Taiyoukai's grip on Kagome's throat slackened.  Where Tsumi ended, Shippou continued.  He kicked the side of Sesshoumaru's other knee, and his Otousan fell to his knees.   Shippou lowered his head before chopping Sesshoumaru at the base of his skull.  Shippou caught his mother's limp body in his arms to keep her upright for Tsumi.  He whispered encouragement as he felt his adoptive mother slowly regain consciousness.

Tsumi wrapped her hand over the talisman and began to pull.  At first, the talisman would not budge.  The more she tried, the harsher the cries of pain that escaped Kagome.  She peered closely into the dark swirling liquid of the jewel.

Tsumi sensed an old magic around the talisman, but she is not new to magic.  Slowly, she broke the web of the spell that enabled the talisman to cleave itself to her mistress.   Finally, the talisman shifted… she could hear its cries for destruction in her head as she plucked it completely off.  

There was a sudden movement, and Ju-chan's attempt to warn them came too late.  Tsumi did not see the blow that struck her on the back of the head coming.  She faintly heard someone call her name before she sunk to the ground.   The talisman fell out of her hand and unto the carpeted floor.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome from Shippou before backhanding the Kit harshly.  He, too, slumped to the ground.  "**_She's mine!_**"

"No.  I belong only to myself."  Kagome kneed Sesshoumaru with all her might.  She hesitated before front kicking him on the chin.  She glanced down at Tsumi and Shippou who were both unconscious.  Then saw Ju-chan by one corner of the room.  "Ju-chan, get away from here, please…"  

Ju-chan, wide-eyed, nodded, then begun to descend the stairs.  

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru's stirring form.  She walked towards the open window at the end of the hallway.  'I need to lure him away from them.'  She stood there until Sesshoumaru turned a raking red gaze towards her.  

She threw a leg over the windowsill and took a leap.  Her feet were inches from the ground when she felt Sesshoumaru's whip coil around her neck several times.  She gasped for air as she struggled.  She tried to claw at the thick tendrils, but her vision started to darken.  Fear gripped her.   'I'm gonna die…'

Someone broke through the sliding doors of the well house from the inside.  Kagome thought she was hallucinating when she saw the younger, speckless Sesshoumaru emerge.

The Sengoku Jidai Lord of the Western Lands' face contorted in anger upon seeing Kagome dangling from the whip.  He lashed out with his own, severing the cord while quickly running to her side to catch her before she fell to the ground.

He gave a quick cast of the eyes at the window and his jaw almost fell to the ground in astonishment.  He was staring at his future self?  

His golden eyes met crimson ones.  He saw the rage that brewed inside, the lost of control.   There was no time to question or to fight an enraged Youkai who has lost all reason.  

The young Taiyoukai saw Kagome look up at the window in stark fear, and Inuyasha's words came back to him.  With one last look at his disheveled future self in mid-leap, he fled with his treasure back to the well house and jumped into the well.

~* **_Sengoku Jidai, Western Lands_ *~**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome materialized suddenly inside the belly of the well.  Sesshoumaru could not believe what he saw in Kagome's time or the very fact that he was holding his precious love in his arms.

"**_Let go and get out!_"  Kagome cried out in near hysterics, her voice raspy as a result of the near strangulation.**

Sesshoumaru flinched, each word she uttered stabbed deeper into his heart.  

"**_Hayaku_****_!_**  He might go through!"  Kagome said, panicking.

Sesshoumaru released her immediately after realizing what she meant, and jumped out of the well.  As soon as he did, a bright blue light flared from inside.  He took several steps backwards and covered his eyes with his arms.  A few minutes later, he ventured to peek out of one golden eye.  

He walked back to the well and peered down.  Kagome sat on the ground with her hands to her face.  Her shoulders shook with each wracking sob.  He jumped in and kneeled on one knee behind her.   He wrapped his sinewy arms around Kagome, and he felt her stiffen.   He clenched his teeth.   

Kagome bit her bottom lip.  She had not meant to recoil at his touch.  It had been an automatic response.  She had to remind herself that this Sesshoumaru was not the one from the future.  She wrapped her arms over his in an effort to redeem herself.  "Gomen ne, Sesshou-chan."  

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her as he lowered his head to lay his cheek against her temple.  He caught the whiff of her blood, mixed with others, and remembered the wounds on her neck.  "Let's go home, Kagome…"

~*~*~*~

**Next chapter teaser:  **Sesshoumaru and Kagome try to deal with the ramification of her decision on their relationship and they talk about their future.**  Stay tune for the next chapter of **A Demon Should Act Like A Demon…****

~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  I think the really emotionally low chapters are now a thing in the past.  How many are cheering right about now?  ;D

To everyone who has read my story and for those who've taken the extra time to review, THANK YOU!  I really enjoyed reading the reviews and feedback I receive.  Every time I post a new chapter, I practically wait in front of my computer to see what you think of it.  I am truly blessed that I have been given a chance to tell this story, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my work. 

**Luna Mirror**:  Thank you for the pocky! :)  I love the ones with the almonds.  Have you tried the whip cream covered ones?

**Koneko-chan:  Interesting guesses.  BTW, the two Brothers of the Northern Lands will be coming up in the near future. **

**StoicStella**:  The last chapters have been rather emotionally low, but for the rest of the chapters, everything will begin to look up for our Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

There are about 9 (+ or - one or two) chapters left to go.  I really apologize for taking such a long time to complete this story, but I'm going to try to post another chapter of ADSALAD this month as a Holiday gift to you all.  I will also do my best to post at least 2 chapters of ADSALAD each month (maybe 3) until it is completed.  As requested, I will be planning a sequel.

This adventure with you has been extremely fulfilling and I thank you again, from the bottom of my heart, for your support and encouragement. 

~*~*~*~

**Ericedwyn's Fan Fiction Updates**

**Here is the current line up for the rest of December:**

****

IY:  Kagome's Second (Bankotsu/Kagome):  Prologue C

Gundam Wing:  Just For One Night (Zechs/Noin):  Finale

IY:  The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Prologue II

IY:  A Demon Should Act Like A Demon (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter 23

IY:  The City by the Bay (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter 6

IY:  A Demon Should Act Like A Demon (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter 24

IY:  Kagome's Second (Bankotsu/Kagome):  Chapter I

IY:  The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter I

I will also begin two or three companion pieces to The City by the Bay during the Holidays…  For those who keep up with my website, I will set up some time to update that as well.


	24. Home Where I Belong

**A Demon Should Act Like a Demon**

**By Ericedwyn**

**Disclaimer**:  Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.  Excerpts from "Fallen" is written and performed by Sarah McLachlan.

**Author's Note**:  Akemashita Omedetou gozaimasu, Minna-san!  (Happy New Year, Everyone!  Culture note:  My Japanese teacher said that Japanese people do not usually use this term after the 1st of January though.  But I thought you might like to know.)

And I know this is late, but I wasn't satisfied with one of the sections.  The chapter didn't feel right until now.  I hope you enjoy it.  Please let me know. :)  

Thank you for reading and reviewing ADSALAD and all of my other stories.  I truly appreciate it.  I didn't have time to answer some of your questions this time around, but I will do so in the next chapter.  Until then, live vibrantly!

**Glossary:**

Arigato – Thank you

Furo – Bath tub

Hai – Yes

Haori – Short jacket worn over a kimono

Hanyou – Half human/Half youkai

Iie - No

'Jiisan – Grandfather (shortened version of Ojiisan)

'Kaasan – Mother (shortened version of Okaasan)

Katana - Sword

Matte kudasai – Wait a moment

Miko - Priestess

Nani – What?

Taiyoukai – Demon Lord

Otoutosan – Little Brother (honorific)

Youkai - Demon

Yukata – Informal summer kimono

**Chapter 23:  Home Where I Belong**

**~* _Senjoku__ Jidai, The _****_Western_********_Lands_****_ *_****~**

Kagome shed her bloodstained uniform as soon as the near boiling water of the hot springs reached her collarbone.  She washed each article of clothing until the skin of her fingers were raw, but it was soon apparent that although she managed to save most of her uniform, her white shirt was destined for the rag pile.

She sighed as she waddled across the water towards an outcrop of smooth rocks.  She squeezed the water from her clothes and laid them out to dry.  While doing so, she noticed the dark oval-shaped mark on the top of her chest.

With hesitant fingers, she touched the burntlike spot, and her senses reeled as hazy memories flooded her mind.  It was a nasty sensory overload, and Kagome had to shut her eyes.

She remembered gaining consciousness to an eerie, unearthly voice crying out for her soul in her head, and her heart begun to tumult against her rib cage from the memory.  An odd recollection of sharp tiny teeth clamping down on her skin came to her as well.  Kagome shook her head in frightened confusion, but although she tried not to remember anymore, it was like her mind felt she was ready to be reminded of earlier events.

She recalled how she couldn't move her body when she fully gained consciousness hours ago.  She could neither open her eyes nor cry out for help.  She felt her body being tousled as she heard the sound of fighting nearby.  

In her paralyzed state, everything had been so dark, except for the color red… red splotches against a dark canvas as she stared out through closed eyes.  She also felt as if her life energy was being leeched from her from a spot on her chest.  She had felt so helpless.

Then there had been pain when the teeth felt like they were being yanked from her skin.  She remembered hearing herself cry out, in harmony with the cries of the awful voice.   Then the eerie voice had died out, and she remembered how she slowly gained control of her body… as if her body had just awakened from a very deep slumber.

She shivered at the recollection so she shoved the unwelcome memories to the back of her mind.  Her body felt very cold, even while girdled by very hot water.  

"Kagome?"  

The young woman heard the worry in Sesshoumaru's voice.  Not trusting her own, she nodded to let him know she was alright.  She was grateful that her back was towards him so he could not see her face.

Sesshoumaru did not force the issue but remained silent.  He observed her for a few minutes before picking up his slightly damp haori from one of the rocks nearby.  He slipped it on before taking up one of his katanas that rested on the side of the rock.  He ascended to the sky and scanned the area around the hot springs before descending to land on one of the rocks directly in front of Kagome.  

He crouched down on one bended knee when he saw the burnt-like mark, so starkly dark against her creamy skin.  He had not seen that before, and he glanced at the white shirt on the rock.  Although stained, the fabric was otherwise undamaged.  Sesshoumaru frowned and reached out towards the mark out of curiosity.

Terrified that she would have to face the memories again so soon, Kagome intercepted his hand in both of hers and brought it against her left cheek.  The young lady shook her head, and then closed her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his palm.  "You're so warm."

"And you are cold."  He grew concerned at Kagome's temperature and evasiveness.  "Are you ill?"  Sesshoumaru asked, although he couldn't smell any illness on her.  He set the katana on top of one of the rocks.

Kagome smiled waveringly at the Taiyoukai.  "Iie." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but ran the fingers of his free hand against her neck to check the puncture wounds she had received earlier.  He cupped Kagome's cheek with his imprisoned hand before tilting her head to the other side.  He slipped his hand from hers and checked the other side of her neck.  All the wounds had sealed, except for the one near her jugular where blood continued to trickle slowly out.  

The Youkai lord placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders as he leaned in.  He ran his tongue slowly alongside her neck.  The metallic taste of her blood permeated his mouth and he closed his eyes.  He heard Kagome's near whispered moan and felt her pulse quicken.  His sensitive nose picked up the subtle change in her scent, and the temptation to mark her then and there suddenly seized him.  He immediately stopped what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru chastised himself for his weakness and slowly withdrew from their shared space.  This was not the proper place or time.  It took but a moment's pause before he had himself in check again.  

Kagome lifted her passion darkened eyes towards the Taiyoukai.  "Sesshoumaru?"  She asked breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru reached for the katana nearby and placed it in one of her hands.  "I need to take care of something."  
  
Confusion replaced the ardor in Kagome's eyes.  "Nani?"

Sesshoumaru cupped Kagome's chin and ran the padding of his thumb against her jaw.  "I will be gone for no more than 10 minutes.  Stay here."

"Okay…"  Kagome watched him, still very confuse, as Sesshoumaru secured his armor and his tenseiga.  

Sesshoumaru once again ascended to the sky, hovering several feet above the hot springs to scan the area.  With one fleeting look at the woman below, he left.

Kagome scratched her head, still puzzled.  She had thought he was going to kiss her.  'At least I'm not cold anymore…'  She touched the side of her neck and glanced down at her fingertips, smeared with nearly dried blood.

_Blood…___

Kagome's eyes flooded with sudden tears.  'Souta, 'Jiisan, Mama…'

~*~ 

**_Heaven bend to take my hand_**

**_And_****_ lead me through the fire_**

**_Be the long awaited answer_**

**_To a long and painful flight_**

~*~ 

Kagome immersed her hands into the hot water.  'If only I didn't go home…'  She gave herself to silent self-torment.

~*~

**_Truth be told I tried my best_**

**_But somewhere along the way_**

**_I got caught up in all there was to offer_**

**_But_****_ the cost was so much more than I could bear_**

~*~ 

'I missed them so much.  The well was so close…'  Hot tears escaped to roll down Kagome's face.  'I messed up because I left…'

~*~ 

**_Though I've tried I've fallen_**

**_I have sunk so low_**

**_I messed up_**

**_Better_****_ I should know_**

**_So don't come round here and_**

**_Tell me I told you so_**

~*~ 

The young Demoness closed her eyes and bowed her head.  'It was the wrong choice.  I knew it the minute I came home.'  

~*~ 

**_We all begin with good intent_**

**_When love is raw and young_**

**_We believe that we could change ourselves_**

**_The past can be undone_**

~*~ 

For days since her return to Modern Tokyo, she had waited anxiously for Sesshoumaru.  Then Shippou told her of Sesshoumaru's disappearance.  First, she lost Inuyasha…  Following Tsumi's advice, she gave her heart once more… this time, completely, and upon hearing that Sesshoumaru was gone, it felt like the world had forsaken her.

Then he was there, his claws dripping with the blood of her loved ones…  Kagome never thought anything else could be worse than learning that the man you love was gone.  And Sesshoumaru's words had driven it all home…  _"You took my life when you left me, Bitch!"_

~*~ 

**_But_****_ we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals_**

**_In the lonely light of morning_**

**_In the wound that would not heal_**

**_It's_****_ the bitter taste of losing everything_**

**_I've_****_ held so dear_**

~*~ 

'I never thought one small choice could have that much affect.'  Kagome opened her eyes that were slightly blurred with tears.  She cupped the steaming water in her hands, and watched as it drained through the sieve created by the spaces between her fingers.  She wiped her face with warmed, wet hands.

Kagome never before thought how her decisions, small or large, could affect other people's lives.  She knew that, by being back in Sengoku Jidai, she had been given a second chance to amend her mistakes.  The enormity of that realization weighed heavily upon her.  Following today's life lesson, she felt much older than her eighteen years.  She will always carry the memories of this day like a stigma.  She will use it as a reminder to live her life with self-responsibility.  She prayed that she would be strong enough to do so.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru traveled back to the hot springs with haste, carrying with him several packages under the crook of his arm.  He really tried not to dwell on what had happened earlier.  He was satisfied that Kagome was safe and back in his time.  However, images of his future self had a nasty way of popping into his mind when he least expected them.  From the brief and strained conversation he and Kagome had of earlier events, he hoped that the loss of control his future self experienced was due to the influence of the talisman.

He had never been in love before.  He prided himself for being confident and unafraid.  Faced with enemies, he wouldn't bat an eyelash before he wiped them out.  Yet when it came to Kagome and his feelings for her, he _was_ afraid.  His feelings were so new to him that he found it difficult to control them.  He was devastated when he came upon her about to jump down the well.  He had never felt anguish so great since his mother's death.  If it weren't for Rin and Shippou, he might have…  Sesshoumaru shook his head to steer his thoughts to a safer place.  'It felt like my life ended when she left…'    

Yet his mind continued to torture him with images of his future self.  If the talisman wasn't in the picture, could Kagome's departure really affect him that much… enough to kill the one he loved?  He struggled, unsure.  'Would I really lose myself like that?'  He hoped not.

'Love is so strange…'  Then he remembered something his father had said many times in the past.  _"Love can make you do strange things, Son."  _He looked down at the packages he carried, and stifled a laugh.  "Indeed…"

The Taiyoukai slowed down when the hot springs came into view.  He saw the top of Kagome's head as he approached and felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude for his brother.  He hoped that wherever Inuyasha was, that his deed would not be overlooked.  'I hope you will find happiness too, otoutosan.'

~*~*~*~

Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru's presence and looked up to watch the handsome lord descend to the foot of the hot springs.  'Yes, I will be strong… for him and the children.'  She smiled, although a little watery, as she made her way towards him.

Sesshoumaru took one of the packages and laid the rest on one of the nearby rocks.  He cut the string that held the paper package closed with a claw and took the folded towel nestled inside.  He dropped the paper and string as he shook the towel open.  

Kagome shook her head, grinning from ear to ear, as she climbed out of the water.  "You left to get me this?"

"That, among others."  Sesshoumaru smiled, the light in his golden eyes dancing.  He wrapped the towel around her, closing his arms around her tightly.  

"Matte kudasai…"  Kagome giggled as she squirmed in his arms.  When his arms slackened, she wiggled until her arms were free from the terry cloth prison.  She began to unfasten the sash he wore over his armor.  With a laughing smile, she removed it and the tenseiga and laid them both on top of one of the rocks.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome with undisguised amusement, and did very little to keep the towel up as it slipped down several places while she worked his armor open.  With a loud clang, the protective covering joined the rest against the rocks.

"Sorry about that.  It slipped."  Kagome smiled apologetically before wrapping her arms around him.  "This is better."

"Much better."  Sesshoumaru smiled, closing his eyes, as he savored the feel of her in his arms.  He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.  

They held each other thus for a long time.  Somehow, it just made everything alright.  When both were ready to leave the security of each other's arms, Sesshoumaru retrieved one of the packages and handed it to Kagome who had wrapped the towel around her more tightly.  

"You didn't have to get me anything, Sesshou-chan."  Kagome said while she opened the packaged.  She gasped when she held out the dark blue yukata.  It was simply designed with a light sprinkling of cherry blossoms on one side.  "Arigato.  It's so beautiful."

"I didn't want you to have to wait for your clothes to dry.  I am sure you are anxious to go home?"  Sesshoumaru asked, rather than stated.

"Hai.  I want to go home… with you."  Kagome flew back into his arms.  "My Sesshoumaru…"

~*~*~*~

It was just after dusk when Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached the fortress.  As soon as they alighted, Tsumi, Jaken and the children came outside to greet them.  Kagome kneeled down immediately with open arms when Shippou and Rin ran towards them.  She hugged them tightly.  Oh, how she had missed them.  She showered their cherubic cheeks with kisses.

Shippou squirmed, laughing.  "Stop it, 'Kaasan!  It's only been a few days!"  

"Has it?"  Kagome asked brokenly, looking up at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes.  She realized then that he never told them she left.  She smiled and mouthed "arigato," before responding back to the children.  "Well, I missed you a whole lot."  
  


"Rin is glad you're back!"  The little girl reached up to wipe Kagome's tears away.

Kagome couldn't stop the flow of her tears even if she tried.  "Me too."  She hugged them again.  'I won't ever leave you again…'

Jaken snorted and looked away at such display of emotion.  Tsumi rolled her eyes at him before walking towards the family.  "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama."  The Hanyou bowed low.  "Dinner is ready if you are ready to come in."  She smiled.

"Arigato, Tsumi-san."  Sesshoumaru laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  "Kagome."

Kagome nodded and reluctantly let go of the children.  She stood up and gave Tsumi a hug.  "Tsumi-san, it's so good to see you again."  

Tsumi returned the young lady's hug.  "I'm glad you are back home with us again, Kagome-sama."

"I'm glad to be back."  

~*~*~*~

After tucking the children in their beds, Kagome headed back to her room for a much-needed bath.  The hot springs had been wonderful, but she didn't feel clean enough.  The lavender essences smelled heavenly and she felt immediately soothed by the herb.

When she was ready to climb out of the furo, Tsumi was waiting for her.  Once ensconced in a warm towel, Tsumi finally remarked on the burnt-like mark on her chest.  

"I don't really know much of what happened.  I was unconscious most of the time and when I wasn't, I was paralyzed.  I didn't see a thing.  Sesshoumaru mentioned something about a talisman that was used on me.  I think it left this mark."

Tsumi reached out, her hand hovering over Kagome's skin.  "May I?"  
  


Kagome frowned.  "I don't know…  The last time I touched it, I was assaulted by memories of what happened."

Tsumi smiled encouragingly.  "I promise you won't."  

Kagome nodded, but braced herself.  She felt Tsumi's hand over the mark and felt only a warm sensation.  She glanced up at the Hanyou.

"I felt my psychic signature.  I had to find out what happened."  Tsumi said slowly.

"You were there in the future with me, Tsumi-san.  I could only hear some of the things that happened, but I think you helped me."  

Tsumi closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy into her hand.  Kagome peered down at Tsumi's hand.  The warmth emanating from it continued and she was surprised at the golden hue that seemed to outline the Hanyou's hand.  She had tried to heal herself at the hot springs while Sesshoumaru was gone, but while the throat wounds healed quickly, she couldn't heal the oval-shaped burn mark.  She looked up at Tsumi with a new set of eyes.  

Tsumi's eyes fluttered open.  Kagome could see the weariness in her yellow-green eyes.  "Tsumi-san…"  She placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

"I'm alright, Kagome-sama.  I haven't done something like this in a long time."  The Hanyou smiled as she lifted her hand from Kagome's skin.   She heard Kagome's surprised gasp.  The burn mark was gone.

"How...?"  

"It's a long story, Kagome-sama."  Tsumi chuckled as she walked away towards the counter by the wall.  She curled her fingers around a comb and gestured for Kagome to sit on the bench.  

"You're a Miko, right, Tsumi-san?"  Kagome asked as she settled herself on the bench, her back towards the Hanyou.

"No, not quite.  I was trained in the use of Youkai magick when I was a young girl."  Tsumi ran the comb through Kagome's long dark tresses.  "I met a young Miko a long time ago when I was injured during a battle.  I sought shelter in a cave, but I could not heal myself because it was my night to turn human.  I woke up in the middle of the night to a warm fire and bandaged limbs."  Tsumi smiled as she recollected that period of her life.   "She treated my wounds and taught me other ways to heal myself, especially when I reverted to human form.  I stayed to study with her for a year."

She paused a moment before disclosing more of her life story.  "When you came into my life, Kagome-sama, I found your connection to the Jewel of the Four Souls extremely interesting.  I felt it was a strange coincidence."  

Kagome turned her head to look at the older woman.  "What do you mean, Tsumi-san?"

Tsumi laid the comb down on the bench beside Kagome as she helped the young woman to her feet.  She took the yukata she set aside and shook it lose.  She held it out for Kagome.  

Kagome removed the towel and slipped her arms through the sleeves of the blue-gray robe.  She took the sash and tied it tightly around her waist.  Her hands stilled on the bow at Tsumi's next words.

"The Miko who saved me was none other than Midoriko herself."  Tsumi paused before bowing and then crossed the threshold to Kagome's bedroom.  She lifted the small metal pot and poured the steaming tea into a small cup.  She took the cup gingerly with both hands when she heard Kagome's light footsteps.

Kagome, still surprised, approached her.  "Wow… The more I hear about Midoriko, the more I am awed."

"She was an amazing person."  Tsumi smiled as she held out the cup of tea.  Her young mistress appeared so young, so worn out.  "This will help you relax, Kagome-sama."  

Kagome accepted the cup of tea.  "Arigato, Tsumi-san… for everything."  

Tsumi placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.  "Whatever I can do for you, my Lady, you need only ask."  She bowed low before her mistress and left the room.

Kagome peered down at the clear yellow-green liquid.  The cup was hot, but she welcomed the warmth.  She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip.  The tea was neither strong nor weak and it left a mild floral aftertaste in her mouth.  She crossed the room and gazed out at the darkened sky.  'I'm home where I belong…'

~*~*~*~

Kagome glanced down at herself, and cried out.  Blood was everywhere… on her skin, her clothes, and they dripped from her claws.  Her eyes followed a large drop of it as it fell not to the ground but on a body.  She started to scream in both panic and fear as her eyes fell upon the wrangled and torn bodies of her brother, grandfather, and mother at her feet.

"**_No!  I didn't do it!_"  She said in a panic-stricken voice.**

"But you did do it."  An eerie voice echoed.  She turned towards the voice, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.  "You killed your family."

"No, I loved them.  I didn't do it."  Kagome screamed at the voice.

"Then why do you have their blood on your hands?"  The voice laughed.  "Face it.  You killed them."  
  


"**_No!  Stop it!  Stop it!_"**

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start when he felt Kagome thrashing against him.  He heard her whimpers followed by a hollow scream.  He grabbed hold of her shoulders and started to shake her awake.  "Kagome!  Wake up!  You're having a dream."  

Kagome's eyes blinked open in the dim room and the young woman struggled against Sesshoumaru.  It took a few seconds for her to realize that it had been just a dream and that Sesshoumaru was with her.  She stopped struggling and fell against Sesshoumaru's chest, sobbing.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his sinewy arms around Kagome as he whispered to her.  "It's alright.  It was only a dream."  
  


"It felt so real.  There was so much blood.  I didn't kill them but I may as well have."  Kagome said tearfully.

"What are you talking about?"  Sesshoumaru asked, one hand combing through Kagome's curtain of dark tresses. 

"If I had not come home, you..."  Kagome shook her head against his chest.  "He wouldn't have killed them.  He blamed me for leaving him.  He said I took his life when I left him."

Sesshoumaru hand on her hair stilled at her words.  "I…"  He began, but he didn't know what to say.

Kagome pushed herself away from his chest to look at him.  The room was dark, still a few hours before dawn, but her demon eyes saw the pained expression on Sesshoumaru's face as clearly, as if it was daytime.  "Would you have?"

Sesshoumaru gripped her shoulders tightly.  "No, I wouldn't have."  He spat the words forcefully, not only trying to make her believe, but himself.

"I'm so sorry."  Her face was flushed and wet with tears.  "I was so lost without you.  All I wanted was to see you again."  Kagome sobbed.  "Then Shippou told me you disappeared while looking for a way to get to me.  I was devastated."  Kagome reached out with shaking hands to cradle her love's face.  

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw, unsure of the emotions that raged through him.  "Do you love me?"

Kagome pulled away from him, quite surprised by his question.  "Of course I do.  More than I ever thought possible."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.  He had been fighting his insecurities since Kagome left him.  He had tried to believe in her and her love, but he wasn't sure.  "Inuyasha bonded you to me when he made his wish.  Maybe that is why you think you love me."  Sesshoumaru said hoarsely.

"**_Iie_****_!_  That's not true."  Kagome exclaimed.  "I started to see you differently after that day you saved me from that boar youkai (see ADSALAD chapter 11).  I didn't understand what I felt then, but I've never felt that way before."**

"Not even for my brother?"  Sesshoumaru said hoarsely.  

"Not even for Inuyasha.  I loved him, Sesshoumaru, but it was a girl's love.  It doesn't even come close to how I feel about you."  Kagome explained; her heart on her sleeve.

"Tell me how you feel."  Sesshoumaru commanded as he searched her dark blue eyes for answers.

She didn't hesitate.  "I don't feel whole without you by my side.  When you are near me, I know that everything will be alright."  Kagome leaned in closer, and reached up with one hand.  She trailed the back of her fingers down his cheek.  "You make me feel so loved, so desirable; and when I am in your arms, I don't ever want to leave it."

Sesshoumaru hands lowered to her upper arms, but the Taiyoukai did not loosen his grip.  

"I love you with all my heart, with all of me.  I won't ever leave your side again."  

"You promise?"  Sesshoumaru asked so quietly, Kagome had to strain her ears to hear it.

"I prom…"  Kagome's lips were suddenly caught in his, in a fiery, forceful exploration.  Sesshoumaru kissed away his insecurities and his fear, and she accepted it, as she accepted him.  A few seconds later, his kiss became gentler, as he finally believed and accepted her professed love.

Sesshoumaru released her from his grip, only to crush her against him in a tight embrace.  "I am new to this, Kagome."  He whispered against her fragrant hair.  "I know not how to act, but I love you."  
  
Kagome shifted to gaze up into his beautiful face.  Her smile was radiant.  "Oh, Sesshou-chan."

"Help me to understand it, Kagome, so that I can make you happy."  

"You already make me happy."  Kagome said emotionally as she curled her arms around his neck.  "Aishiteru, Sesshou-chan," she whispered before her lips met his.

~*~   ~*~   ~*~

**Next Chapter Teaser**:  Two people celebrate their love by uniting in marriage in Sengoku Jidai.

~*~   ~*~   ~*~

**Fan Fiction Update Schedule**:  Please see my profile (FF.net and MM.org) to view any revisions to this update schedule.

IY:  Kagome's Second (Bankotsu/Kagome):  Prologue Part Four  (tentative post date: 1/19/04)

IY:  The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Prologue III  (tentative post date: 1/21/04)

IY:  The City by the Bay (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter 6  (tentative post date: 1/25/04)

IY:  A Demon Should Act Like A Demon (Sesshoumaru/Kagome):  Chapter 24  (tentative post date: 1/28/04)

~*~   ~*~   ~*~

If you would like to be notified by e-mail when I update my fan fics, please see my profile for information/url to my notify list.


End file.
